All Mine
by Midmoon Kitsune
Summary: When his childhood friend disappears in a neighboring Kingdom, Hans and his twin sister sail in search. They find her alive but in the clutches of the new Arendelle ruler: The Snow Queen. First Multi-chapter fic. Elsanna. M for later chapters. Contains death/blood, swearing (and now smut!)
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. Plus anything 'Dark' themed related too. Please be nice and a little patient for chapters. Thank you. **

* * *

**Gone But Never Forgotten**

Stonewall was the capital city to the kingdom south of its closest neighbours and made up completely of islands grouped together. Some were close enough to have stone bridges connecting them while the rest were only a short boat trip apart. Stonewall was the biggest city and the most developed as it also contained the main trading port the kingdom held. A dozen ships would pass through daily with cargo being unloaded and more traded before the wind hit their sails once more.

In the centre of the city was the Royal Castle. Home to the largest family those waters had ever seen. Of course no one was really bothered as there was nearly enough children for each of the islands the kingdom was made of.

"You're all weird!" an outcry from a child.

"No we aren't!" another outcry only from two different sources.

"Your names are weird and it's confusing! Cobus…Felix…Yorick…Barthol….Something!"

Down in the small courtyard on the western side of the castle, where the winter's snow was piled up were three young children dressed warmly for their days activities. One a young girl with strawberry blonde hair was bundled up in fur cloth and a woollen head cover to keep away the cold as she'd been jumping into the snow, if the build-up on her arms were any hints. Two slightly older looking ones were standing a little further away, by appearance alone they were obviously related as they shared common facial features. A boy and a girl whose attire clearly stated they were of higher nobility. Given their location it could easily be said they were royal.

"Anna, we've been over this. You don't have to remember all their names. It's alright" the older girl gently spoke.

"But but but…my papa said I have to be respectful. I can't be if I don't know their names" the young girl, Anna began to sniffle.

"You don't have to. We're your friends you only have to remember our names" the boy spoke confidently as he folded his arms and grinned. His feminine look-a-like only raised a brow.

"Promise?" Anna whipped her face with her gloved hands. The older girl closed the few steps to give the blonde a hug.

"Promise Anna, besides we have the bestest names anyway. Well maybe not Hans…"

"Hey!" Hans yelled in their direction causing the girls to giggle uncontrollably. The lone boy just pouted at his obvious exclusion.

"Thank you Irena, Hans. You guys are the bestest friends ever" Anna hugged the older girl once more before dashing off to the nearest snow pile.

Hans and Irena of the Southern Isles were the youngest of the Royal family and the only twins their bloodline had in many generations. With twelve older brothers taking on all the royal duties they were the most fun-loving and adventurous children in the castle. Their thirteenth birthday came along and a grand celebration was held but the two didn't care for the formalities or any of those snobbish adults. No, they found the one person who by far was the most interesting person there, besides themselves. Anna Bjorgman, the only daughter of Joseph Bjorgman, who was known as an excellent trader and a master of reindeer training. The two were welcomed to the celebration by the King when he heard Joseph would be in the Isles for a while and they had business to discuss.

The children connected instantly. Jokes, games and food built a strong friendship that went further than simple status or titles. Nearly every day the castle staff could find the young nobles deserting their lessons to play outside with their friend, the reindeer girl. Anna told the twins about her life of living all over the place because of her father's career. She told of exotic lands and shimmering seas like stories from her favourite book. She admitted that she missed staying in one place as she never had any real friends before meeting the two. In return Irena told her all about what it was like living in the castle and learning all the 'important stuff' while Hans taught her about sword fighting he himself had just started and the history of their kingdom. The trio of friends were never more excited to hear from the King himself that Joseph had agreed to live in Stonewall for a few years, centring his trade post there. All the twins cared about was that Anna would stay too. They'd never have to part.

"Didn't anyone find something for his hair?" Anna spoke as she concentrated at the task at hand.

"No, but I have pebbles for his front. Find anything Hans?" Irena looked over to her brother who was shifting through the light snowy pathway.

"Not yet. Maybe some twigs?" Irena nodded her head at the thought. The three were building a snowman like they did every day when it was nearly time for Anna to leave for the night. It became a small ritual after the girl proclaimed her love for Snowmen. Anna was putting the final touches to the face of the man she now called Christopher.

"I wish I could've seen Arendelle in winter…" Irena looked up from her work to the teal eyed girl.

"Arendelle? That kingdom across the sea?" Anna nodded.

"Yeah, papa took us there to see the family again but it was summer. I only ever remember going there in summer. I always wanted to see what it would be like all covered in snow" she smiled at the snowman in thought.

"One day Anna, I'll take you there!" Hans proclaimed proudly. He'd collected a handful a short twigs and some longer branches.

"Really?"

"Really…?" both girls replied, one in excitement; the other in doubt. The prince grinned.

"Yeah. When we're older and we can finally leave here we'll go see Arendelle in the snow"

"We'll all go, Irena too yeah?" She swore Anna had to be defying laws of nature to be this adorable. Looking into those eyes Irena felt like she was melting from the inside out.

"Of course Anna, I wouldn't dream of letting you go without me" Anna jumped about in overflowing smiles and hugs all round. She was an endless ball of energy that could bring a smile to everyone's face with only a glance of her signature toothy grin. The Princess ignored her brother's pouting face to return to the unfinished snowman. Soon dusk was upon them and a guard came to escort Anna home. Waving goodbye the three young ones couldn't wait for another day to start. Another day together.

* * *

Five glorious winters came and went upon the Southern Isles and as time passed so did change. The city grew with its people and the Royal family grew as well. The previous King had passed on and now the eldest of the lot sat upon the throne as Vikas the First. The royal brothers grew up and into their posts as Lords of the provinces, each taking his awaiting place on an island, ready to serve their King. Hans had grown into a tall handsome young man. Bordering on his second decade he was the image every royal man wished to achieve. Mastered his sword skills, became a wise scholar and voice for his people. He of course could never outshine his sister though.

Irena, the first and only Princess of the kingdom became an image of beauty, sophistication and grace. Much like her brother, she excelled in her studies and even won over a few more neighbouring officials when aid was needed. Hans exclaimed that between them, no one could resist their charms. Irena had to agree.

Those five years had also done well to their childhood friend and now a highly regarded trainer; Anna Bjorgman. She grew into a lovely young woman with a rather curvy body, light tanned skin and freckled face. She grew her hair long and kept it tied away in buns or on rare occasions braids when the time called for it. Anna enjoyed her younger teen years and the freedom her father gave her. In doing so she found her own gifted touch to the animals she grew up alongside and with her father's guidance she learnt the art of trade to become one of the best the southern oceans had ever seen. But with her age did come some wisdom.

Anna saw that as the years past her father looked out to the sea more and more. His longing to return to his old trading life was slowly taking its toll. She knew he had settled down here for her and her growing friendship with the youngest royal siblings but the girl couldn't stop the guilty feeling at knowing she is the cause of her father's anguish. He had given up for her and now it was time to return the favour.

Saying those words to her best friends was the hardest thing Anna ever had to do. Their faces went from confusion to crestfallen then heartbroken when they realised what it would mean between them. Anna was to leave once again with her father to travel across the blue but maybe they would see each other again. At least that is what Anna hoped.

The sailors were placing the last items onto the ship one by one. Orders were given for men to make sure everything as correctly organised, ready to sail and plans checked. Standing at the dock the trio were stuck in a silence none of them knew how to break. It was obvious the two didn't want Anna to leave and Anna didn't want to have to say goodbye, so instead she said nothing at all. Giving them both tight hugs and once last toothy smile she had yet to grow out of, the trader's daughter boarded the ship and didn't look back.

* * *

Hans sat in the library reading quietly while his sister sat opposite him doing small embroidery. She had picked up the small hobby after Anna had told her she found the designs so beautiful and articulate but wouldn't dare to try it herself. Irena promised she'd make the girl one someday and she did as a birthday present last summer. The Princess never did manage to drop the talent. The two were used to silence when it was just them alone, it was a comfort in knowing they both were in the same boat regarding their feelings. Unfortunately others didn't see it the same way.

Walking into the room at a swift stride was the King himself. Han's stood to welcome his brother politely but stopped when he saw his brother had a rather sorrow filled expression. Irena noticed it also as she stood beside her chair. Vikas stopped before them looking confused, hurt and very pale.

"Are you alright brother?" Hans couldn't fathom what had his brother so worried.

"It is not I that is unwell Hans…" Vikas had to clear his throat more than twice, trying to build the courage to say what needed to be said.

"Surely it cannot be that bad…can it?" Irena had moved to the Kings side and placed a soothing hand upon his arm.

"I don't know how to say it other than as I have heard it myself. News has just come in on the ship that ported this morning. The King of Arendelle had been dethroned and hasn't been seen in almost three years. Arendelle has been under the rule of another and now it has cut off all ties with us involving all trade agreements. I'm sorry you two but…" Vikas had to stop himself again at the looks his siblings were giving him. A millions thoughts would pass through their minds at this news but he had to give it himself.

"It cannot be possible…a new ruler without us knowing? For three years? But how…?" Hans shook his head not believing it.

"Please…no" Irena collapsed back into her seat.

"I'm sorry, but there has also been no word from Joseph or the ship he sailed on. I don't know what happened to Anna but I do know…"

"What?! Please Vikas! If it's about Anna please tell us!" Hans had never before raised his voice against his brother, never mind his King.

"Their ship would've arrived before we got this news. They are in Arendelle somewhere…and…the new Ruler, they say she has magic. Dark magic. Covered the seas in ice and blocked ships from entering with just a flick of her hand…I'm afraid all of Arendelle and its citizens are at her mercy"

"No…Anna" Hans sounded like a broken echo, repeating the same words over and over and he fell back into his chair. Irena looked between her brother's before closing her eyes and letting the tears fall.

* * *

**This is a short chapter, not really developed story that came to mind because I'm getting reviews and PM's from people wanting to read multi-chapters. I figured I'd give it a shot. Got a busted foot at the moment, what else can I do but sit around writing stories. *shrug* Updates should be about once a week (or more if lucky).**

**Let me know what you think. Reviews appreciated greatly. **

**Midmoon Kitsune**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy **

* * *

**Old and New Faces**

**Two years later**

Hans stood at the bow of his ship, arms folded while he glared out to the towering wall of ice. There was little swell in the ocean on that sunny day and the Prince was growing rather impatient as he and his men were forced to wait until something happened. For months since the dreading news came from his brother, ships were sent one after the other to destroy or in some way get through the towering structure of un-melting ice.

It was dark magic, he knew it was. That blasted Queen put the thing there to keep everyone out of "Her" kingdom. The auburn haired man scowled at the thought. 'How dare she assume this will stay hers after the treachery she has committed' his first thoughts when reports came back that there was no way through the wall. No cannon could penetrate it nor shear through any layers. The wall simply stayed strong and undefeatable. For two years Arendelle became but a ghost land to the neighbouring countries; no ships left its waters and the high mountain passes were too dangerous to attempt on foot with the snow and wolf activity growing higher.

"I hope brother you will not scowl at it forever. The winds change so commonly here" the Princess Irena came to a stop at his side, her own patience wearing thin at the inactivity.

"We have been stranded here for far too long. I say it is all a trick. A tempt on us and our dignity" Hans replied without breaking his gaze from the monster.

"Then we wouldn't be the only ones humiliated by this 'trick'. Others have arrived" she was right. Not far off their starboard side two ships anchored themselves to calmly wait for whatever reason they were summoned there.

"Weselton. I am not surprised to see them here. That daft headed man always looks for some gain to himself. When will he learn he will never stand higher than his post" the Royal family had met the Duke of Weselton a few times through the years. A short man with thinning hair and a rough attitude; seemed to think he was worth more than his place; the twins distained him for it.

"Maybe the same day he realises no one believes that hair on his head is actually real" Irena had to laugh at her own joke. The amount of times that toupee has nearly fallen off during important events was becoming ridiculous to track. "But his appearance does give some assurance brother. He would not present himself if the letter wasn't real" Hans had to admit it was true.

More than six days before the voyage, King Vikas had received a personal letter from an unknown source but it retained a rather interesting seal. The contents were simply an address from the new council of Arendelle stating they would welcome trading ships from a select few kingdoms into their port for one week in hopes to 'coax' a more peaceful settlement. Hans assumed they just didn't want their walls to be continuously attacked by ships. Was it possible they could've done some damage if they thought to make such a deal? Glancing back to the intimidating blockade, he reconsidered his initial thought.

"It said one ship's worth of trade. It didn't say anything about not welcoming 'Ambassadors' now did it dear sweet sister?" Hans smirked as they locked their identical green eyes.

Irena had to silently compliment her brother's quick thinking mind. She had to admit the letter said nothing about any noble's banned from joining their ships in the trade but Irena did have to wonder what the result from such a brave action would be. The Princess knew deep in her soul that Hans had really just wanted any opportunity to seek about answers concerning their darling little Anna. She had fared better than her twin in accepting that they may never know what happened, as the girl should've arrived at the port when the take-over was underway. Maybe there was a chance she lived but Irena prepared herself for when the news would come either way.

"Something's happening! Look"

Snapping out of her thoughts to look where Hans was pointing, she gasped. The wall has begun to shake tremendously and a crack was forming in the middle of the wall. It grew slowly to cover the entire heigth before everything stilled. The royal siblings were suddenly launched backwards as the ship gave a sudden jerk, swaying awkwardly with the rushing water. The crew had to hold tightly to anything stabilised in hopes of not going overboard. Irena grasped the railed firmly to regain her footing, not expecting to see the wall come alive by itself. Where the small crack had originated, a chasm was slowly expanding to part the ice. The barricade was opening like a gate and the waters were rushing into the gap faster than an overflow bathtub.

What felt like hours until the vessel finally returned to its stillness as the ocean calmed. Hans got to his feet a little uneasily before checking over the railing to the crew. Only a few seemed to have sustained injury but the mass was alright. Helping his sister to her feet again the two saw the other ships raise anchor, preparing to enter the now open fjord.

"Captain!" the prince called over his shoulder.

"Ae sir" a reply came from an elderly man who barked orders for them to hoist their own anchor and be underway.

"Hans, I'm starting to think this journey is more dangerous than effective. We don't know what to expect in there" Irena looked up to try and get her uncertainty across but his eyes remained on the opening.

"I expect to find out what that retched woman did to Anna…"

"And how do you imagine accomplishing that task? You think the woman will know everything that happened during her uprising? How exactly do you imply you get into the castle in the first place?" Irena was starting to remember her brother was a stubborn one. A trait they shared like much else.

"I will find a way in. I always find a way Irena. Why question me now? After all this wa…" Hans lost his voice to the passing wind. Their ship had passed on through the entrance last and the first view of Arendelle in over two years was that of white.

"It's…it's…"

"Snow…In summer?"

* * *

Arendelle was in a state of winter Hans had never witnessed before. Snow was piled up on every surface available, ice hung from metal railings and roof edges and every citizen was bundled up in fur coats as they went about their day. However something did not sit right with Hans, everything was too perfect. An even amount of snow sat upon the sloping tiles without moving an inch. Every icicle was the same shape and size no matter where he looked. He could hardly feel the cold temperature under his own coat and the material wasn't thick at all.

Discreetly, the Prince made his way through the building crowds as the ships made port. He took the first chance in leading his sister away from the traders and into the city market. No citizen paid the nobles any mind as they continued on their routinely day to day tasks. Irena was finding herself captivated by how the city had made use of the present cold and ice. The crystal like substance was almost an added decoration to the buildings and other structures including the central fountain which surprisingly continued its water flow using the ice forms as a system rather than a hindrance. She did notice her brother had something much heavier on his mind as he seemed to see the castle in the distance. She had to clutch his arm tightly to bring his eyes back to the moment.

And at the moment it was needed.

Without the royals noticing their actions had caught the eye of certain folk, just not the people they wanted to meet. Irena caught one man edging his way round citizens without breaking eye contact on their location. Soon as she saw her looking at him he moved swiftly. Within moments they were surrounded by tall, heavy built men all wearing the same dark furred cloth. Their faces were half covered and they carried pickaxes at their waists.

"It seems there is some sort of trouble gentlemen. I promise you we were simply…" Irena spoke softly before being interrupted.

"Silence" was their only reply by one of the rather ungentlemanly like figures. Their next action made the royal siblings believe they were raised in a barn and going by appearance alone that could be possible. Roughly handled by the strangers they were briefly searched then forced into a brisk walk, Hans was beginning to see why no one would ever want to visit such a place. From their attire alone, the ruffians should've figured that they were not your average trader or guest. In fact the knowledge they were in the presence of such royalty only made them act more aggressive. Taking the wise option of remaining silent to the treatment, Hans inclined his sister to do so as they were told while being lead to the castle.

The power piece of the kingdom, once a symbol to the people was now a looming stone, casting a giant shadow. Hans took in every inch of the castle as they walked onwards. The stone was worn on the outside, signifying its age. There was little to no damage anywhere, telling him it had not seen battle, so then how did its previous master be over powered when it was a near perfect shield. The twins weren't surprised to see the building ice along the wall arches as they drew closer, however they were stuck with a powerful heart stopping shiver when they passed through the gates. Hans felt his breath coming faster, his heartbeat pounding in his ears and his hands shaking uncontrollably. He felt like the castle was stealing all heat including that within him. Looking to his sister he could tell she was fairing no better. At another push onwards the group passed through the silent courtyard and into the belly of the beast.

* * *

The first thing Irena noticed about this castle was it held no decorations, no high portraits, no colours of kings past or ruling parties. Instead a faint glow seemed to hover off the walls and floor, she could see perfectly well but it only made the place gloomy and uninviting. It was the first time she noticed her breath was coming out in a fog and her fingertips were aching; Irena was starting to think that winter itself had made this place its home. Releasing a shivered sigh she felt her esteemed escort finally stop in the middle of what she assumed was the throne room. Before them was darkness, there was no candles or natural light streaming through high glass. The twins felt they had found an abyss.

"Well…I do hope my eyes deceive me. I hope it is not 'Royalty' that stands before my throne" a soft flowing voice whispered from the walls. Hans fought the urge to look over his shoulder in case the speaker was behind but that would be improper. Instead his clutched his fists to relieve his hidden anxiety.

"Ma'am. They were found wandering the market area. I say they came with one of the ships. Unwelcome lot too" a tall man spoke from the Prince's left side, the assumed leader of the bunch.

"I am glad you caught them before anymore mayhem would've followed in their wake. You may go. I'm sure you have more important things to do…" Hans waited for some sort of reply but he didn't hear anything. Turning sharply he found the men had just disappeared into thin air.

"Oh don't look so alarmed, I will not harm you. Oh but where are my manners? I must first introduce myself" a swirl of glowing snow moved through the air at its own will and in its wake illumination came upon the darkness in the form of hovering illuminated crystals. The royal twins got the first glance of the new throne keeper.

Sitting leisurely upon a tall jagged throne of black ice on a raised dais was a stunningly beautiful woman. Glorious curves accented perfectly by an icy slimming dress, revealing a generous amount of skin of her chest, shoulders and with a long tear of the side, her toned legs. Ice crafted heals adorned her feet as did a uniquely crafted headdress that crossed her brow and almost wove itself through her sleeked pale blonde hair. Irena couldn't decide if it was more of a warped crown or an odd tiara, neither of which seemed to matter as the woman smoothed her braided hair over a shoulder and settled once more setting her sapphire eyes on them. She smiled.

"Royals. Oh? Same family no less. Hmm you must be twins. Ah I know! You are from that Southern Kingdom are you not?" the seated woman gently traced her fingers on the arm of her throne. Small scrapings of ice broke off to float about her hand on an unseen wind.

"Please you must forgive us your Highness" Hans took the opening to speak politely for them both "You seem to know of us and yet we know little of you. Would you not indulge us?"

"Hmm now why should I do that? After the effort I put into my gates to keep the ones like you out of my kingdom. I think I should just hand you over to my men, they would love to take care of all this for me" Hans saw the malice behind those glowing eyes. He didn't know if he could talk his way out of this one.

"Your Majesty, please. All I ask is that you give us mercy. We know nothing of your laws nor rule. If our stay here would be of inconvenience towards you or your people we would be more than happy to leave" Irena appealed to everyone's better nature. It didn't seem to work.

"Mercy? Intrude on my Kingdom and you want mercy? Such bold statements. I do wonder what I shall do with you…"

"Let me have them your Majesty" a man spoke from the shadows. The seated monarch smirked.

"Oh I should know you are always lurking in the dark Kristoff. Join us so we may see your face yes?" a gruff snort was the reply but indeed a man walked forward. He was tall, broad and well-muscled. His clothing was of thick fur like the previous men however his was stained black and had more to its accent stitching. He also had two pickaxes at his waist instead of the one. He didn't bother turning his gaze from the Queen.

"I'll make use of them. The Reindeer need more practise. I'm sure she'll be about to ask for more any minute…"

"Speak of a snowflake and she shall appear. Isn't that correct?" Hans was confused at who she was referring to. No one else had entered the room, especially from the main door. He would've heard any sound of someone else approaching. This enchanted castle would cause him endless unease. A soft giggle did snap the twin's attention to the right of the throne as the sound didn't come from the blonde woman but they knew who from.

"I know you use your magic to do that Elsa. You cheat every time. Don't deny it" the familiar sight of strawberry hair nearly sent Irena into tears.

"Anna…?" the mentioned girl turned her head and the realisation of there being guests. Her eyes widened.

"Hans…Irena? What are you doing here? How did you?" her voice was more that of confused than happiness, it made the Princess uneasy.

"They came with their ship Anna. I did send word as I promised" the blonde turned Anna's attention back to her with a soft touch under the chin. "You know them it seems. Well perhaps I will let them stay longer…If it pleases you?" she spoke only to the girl as she closed the distance between them slowly.

"Yes. Very much so. Thank you Elsa"

"I expect your gratitude in full later" Elsa smiled before placing a kiss to her check then released the girl. Standing, she levelled her gaze onto the twins before speaking. Her voice echoing through the ice around them.

"You wish to know who I am. I am Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, the new ruler of this frozen land. Do well to remember it as I do not give second chances and I especially do not like Royal blood"

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think of the story so far. I do have the plot set out and the weekly updates are a given. Promise that. Plus other stories are nearly done too. Reviews are welcome. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all the great reviews! Really keeps me writing when I get into a block. If you haven't noticed by now the POV is really by all the characters in some way but not too personalised and it can switch around suddenly. I hope it's not too confusing. Now onto the next chapter!**

* * *

**Oh How Things Have Changed**

Irena was silent as the grave while she witnessed the scene before her. Anna, her long-time friend and the only girl she really let into her heart was alive. Actually alive. She somehow had survived for two years here in the frozen landscape. Not that she was too surprised by that fact alone; the girl could survive anything even falling through ice. But childhood memories were not meant to be at the front of her mind right now. Anna was alive, that was better than anything they could've hoped for but, she wasn't free. The Princess switched her gaze to that of the seated woman, the Snow Queen. Her demeanour had changed, she wasn't an overpowering monarch anymore and it was almost like she had nothing to prove. It seemed she forgot all about them now her gaze had moved to…

It was almost an instinctive move to snap her head at her brother who had nearly taken a step forward. Grabbing his wrist to inforce he did not move, Irena could tell his mind was reeling. The girl he had felt for had finally reappeared before him. She almost shed a tear for her twin, the girl may have been alive but she was not his, she never was. Unfortunately Irena knew her brother would never understand that. She let her gaze to what had bothered her bother so much; the Queen had left her throne to stand just within the light within inches of Anna. She couldn't hear anything but their lips were moving; whispering was never a good sign. Sounds of scuffing shoes reminded them both they still had other company, Kristoff who looked rather miffed. Can't win them all it seems.

* * *

Anna couldn't believe her lucky stars, though she didn't really have any but maybe she'd like some if they lead to things such as this. Her best friends here! They were all together again! This was going to be the best day ever. Well maybe second best day…she couldn't forget that day she spent outside in the snow with Elsa…or that time with Kristoff who showed her how to…Never mind! It'll still be a great day. Before having the chance to run off like she normally would, Elsa snatched her aside for a moment as her Head Guard watched over their two guests. The younger woman looked up the short height difference.

"I want this to be very clear Anna. I don't like them here" Elsa was glaring hard as teal eyes connected with her own.

"I get it. Royals and the noble people. Yeah. But like you said with the trading ships, it's only a week. They were my only friends from childhood, well the only ones that I could stay with for longer than a month. Please Elsa, give them a chance yes? For me?" she smiled at the blonde woman. Elsa tilted her head away.

"I will give them a chance only because I can deal with them later. You may go for now Anna, but you have duties this evening. I will not allow you to slack off because you have…'guests'" the Queen forced the last word a little.

"Promise. We'll be back in time for dinner"

"I will not have those…people at my table" Elsa was beginning to become upset at the girl's favour towards the two.

"But it's being polite. Please?" Anna instantly stopped her drawl of the word when she felt sharp icy nails at her throat. The Queen held her chin securely upwards, exposing her throat. The air around them dropped a few degrees.

"Remember to whom you belong. I will not say it twice Anna…" Elsa whispered into a reddening ear before releasing her. "Go, nightfall will be fast tonight. Kristoff" The man in question left his post and a lingering glare before following his Queen out of the room. Anna released a sigh before descending the dais.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, had to clear up some…stuff" Anna had her breath squeezed out of her in a rib breaking hug from the Princess.

"Oh Anna, we've missed you"

"I've missed you guys too. It's been so long, how's home? And your brothers? I'm positive I can name them all now. Even in order" she grinned. Irena took a step back and just shook her head while smiling.

"Oh Anna. Please never change" the strawberry blonde just looked puzzled.

"Huh? Change? I don't think I have…well Kristoff said I'm not exactly how I was but…"

"Anna will never change. Still the sweet playful girl we know. If not slightly clumsy" Hans took a step forward to the two but thought better than to make the same move as his sister. It would be uncalled for and rather insulting but Anna didn't seem to see it that way and took it upon herself to hug the tall man. Irena watched as her brother's eyes went from shocked to happiness and then content. A rather bold move on the girl's part; all things considering.

"Yeah, I'm sure we've all changed some" Anna grinned making the twins happy at seeing that old smile once more. "I mean it has been years and I've been so busy here. I guess with the no ships thing letters weren't possible" she seemed to go off with the thought. Hans snapped out of his little state.

"But Anna, how have you survived all this time? I mean this place isn't right. It's snowing in summer!" Irena had to frown at her brother's rather brash behaviour.

"Survived? You're weird Hans. I live here now, happily with my family too. We have a giant farm here for all the animals. Come I'll show you" Anna took his hand to lead him out of the room, Irena following close behind.

The Princess made note of where their friend was leading them. Leaving the castle she turned another way from the main gate and headed through a small courtyard until they exited the castle estate through a smaller side entrance. The thin pathway lead down to a small structure, by the smell Irena assumed it was the Royal Stables however as soon as they stepped into the building she was surprised to find no horses at all. Young stall hands were moving about with hay stacks throwing some into each pen occupied by the animals but instead of seeing the long face of an equine a tall, sharp horned cervine grazed on the fresh food it was just given.

"They're all…reindeer" Irena spoke softly. The teal eyed woman grinned.

"Of course. What else do you think my family trains? In Arendelle horses can't work in the snow all the time because they're not suited for it. So all labour work is done by our reindeer" she looked mighty proud of herself after saying that. The twins nearly chuckled as she struck an adorable pose in her pride.

"I cannot say I'm surprised Anna. After all it is you. So I am assuming this is what you wanted to show us?" Hans replied. He was disheartened when Anna let go of his hand.

"Well not just this. I'm going to show you all of Arendelle! Well maybe not all of it, cause there is a lot to see and I even doubt it could all be seen in one day but, I think we could get through most of it today. But then again I did promise Elsa we'd be back by sundown so we have to hurry and see all the important places. Well I think important anyway so let's go!" Grinning widely Anna walked on down to the far end of the stables. A young teen stopped his work to bow slightly, he moved to the side and opened a stall on the left to which Anna stopped at.

"My beauty! Come here Eirlys. Who's a good girl? Wanna go out today? Yes we do" Anna held her arms out wide to hug the massive neck of the animal. A large white reindeer stepped out of its stall to nuzzle against the trainer happily. The royal twins had never seen such a beast before. Sure they had seen reindeer of its size but the colouring and those large antlers were astonishing if what slightly deadly. The animal, Eirlys looked at them through its deep dark eyes before snorting a puff of air. Anna grinned.

"Come we'll have a sled ready then we can see everything!"

* * *

"That's another of the large greenhouses. I think it's used for the mass of our corn…or was it grain…? Anyway, there are lots of them and they all do the same thing!" Anna continued to ramble on every little detail she could remember about Arendelle as the trio went on their sled ride. She was a very enthusiastic tour guide and seemed to enjoy going on about every little thing she knew. They had seen what used to be farmland now home to herds of reindeer, the kingdom's main resource to odd structured buildings at the base of the North Mountain where, as Anna confusingly explained is where they grew all their food. Irena had to wonder if the girl even knew what she was talking about. 'How could anyone grow food in a building made of ice?'

Hans remained polite through the trip. He nodded to her explanations and grinned at her enthusiasm. Everything she was telling him went right over his head however. He truthfully didn't really care how Arendelle had survived two years isolated, or how they created such engineering ideas no scholar would ever consider. The Prince was revelling in the mere presence of the young woman he had longed for since he could remember to think of anything else. Expect for that name that kept drilling itself into his consciousness. Elsa.

It seemed when Anna wasn't talking about the kingdom she was talking about the Queen. What that woman had done for the citizens, how she kept the wolves within the forest or using her 'magnificent' powers she kept Arendelle under the light fall of winter's beauty. Hans saw nothing but how that tyrant had corrupted his friend's innocent mind with outrageous lies and won over her loyalty through graces he had yet to uncover. She continued to speak about her even after they finished their ride in the later hours of the day.

"I don't know how she got the idea but it works! I was in awe at how smart she is…" Anna gently brushed the soft fur of her reindeer before closing off the stall, facing the waiting royals once more.

"I myself am intrigued by her many inventive ideas. Certainly never seen such things before" Hans glared at his sister discreetly to which she obviously ignored. Irena didn't care for his petty emotions building up over the topic of conversation. She had Anna back and their friendship still so strong, there was no way the Princess would forsake this chance, not even for her brother.

"Did you know the snow and ice will never melt?" Anna was nearly jumping with excitement as she led them out of the stables, returning up the path they first travelled earlier that day. The two young ladies had hooked arms as they walked on through the light snowed path. Hans strode confidently behind them at a reasonable distance, still able to hear them perfectly well but just enough to 'watch' them uninterrupted. This was his chance to truly see the strawberry blonde as what she was; a woman.

Hans remembered the first time he saw Anna, her small body, pudgy face and light freckles were adorable when she smiled. He watched her grow into an amazing young woman, just coming into her body. She lost the baby fat while her breasts and hips grew out and back then he thought she was very beautiful. But compared to how she looked now, he could say they were two different people. Anna stood at full height just shorter than his sister who was half a head off himself. Her coarse hair softened into smooth strands, he would've thought it silk if he could actually touch it. Despite her heavy furred clothing he could see her womanly features plain as day. Those firm slim arms, curvy breasts leading down to a trim waist then onto long lean legs. Hans couldn't help himself and he didn't want to. She was a near perfect woman in his eyes; unfortunately he didn't see the eyes on him.

When the group returned to the chilling castle, Anna proclaimed they had to attend dinner with her and by implication, Elsa. From what Irena remembered of the earlier scene with the Queen the thought of hosting the royal siblings wasn't one Elsa enthused over nor did the face her brother was giving now imply he wanted to either. Oblivious to her surroundings, Anna opened the doors to the dining room or the equivalent of. A long table was the centre piece accompanied with multiple chairs, suits of knight's armor did line the walls and yet Irena could only think that it was all out of place. The furniture was wood, the armor metal and the temperature was rather welcoming compared to the other areas of the bone-chilling castle. There was very little ice within the room. Irena took the chance to seek out the absent crystal like substance while Anna near dragged her to her assigned seat. Both women couldn't see their last party member conveniently missing.

Hans was forced to the side and rather brutally slammed against the nearest wall. Groaning in pain he looked up to see brown eyes glaring harshly and a grim look upon the blonde man's face. Kristoff was holding the Prince off the ground by his collar and apparently doing it with ease.

"I give you this one warning, your "Highness". Stay away from Anna. She is not yours, she never will be yours. Your kingdom is as good as dead to her now. You have one week…don't make me kill you…" with that he dropped the Prince to the ground and disappeared down the corridor. Hans straightened himself up while trying to calm his beating heart.

"Barbarian man…How dare he…" settling with his slightly dishevelled look, Hans joined the two ladies in the dining room, upset upon learning his place was next to his sister and not the younger female.

"I see you have all returned…how…delightful…" that cold voice once again sounded from the walls rather than its speaker as she made her way to the throne like chair at the head of the table.

"Yip, just like I promised Elsa" Anna grinned from her place on the left. Hans watched as the ruler smiled down to the younger woman and gently cupped her cheek.

"Yes indeed Anna…I will have to reward you…later" brushing her thumb over the smooth skin then giving a tap to the girls jaw the Ice Queen finally took her seat. The atmosphere began to increase with tension as a stare down took place between the Royal siblings and that of the head of table. Irena did her best to appear sophisticated while Hans openly glared. Anna of course remained her oblivious self.

"We are rather grateful to be hosted for dinner your Majesty. Especially after such a day of travel and seeing the sights" Irena looked to Anna as she spoke the latter, the two sharing a smile.

"Of course you are. Who else would be so lucky but…'old friends' of Anna's? Seeing how there is very little blue blood these days, why not make the most of it while it lasts yes?" as she spoke servants came through a small side door carrying trays of food. Placing them evenly about the table without a sound they made themselves scarce. Anna jumped right in to the delicious looking food, piling her plate high. The Princess followed at a more humble pace. Hans had not broken his gaze from the blonde who only smiled at him cunningly.

"You should enjoy yourself Prince Hans…we wouldn't want this to be your last meal…do we?"

* * *

**Cookie points for anyone who figures out why I named Anna's reindeer as I did. A little news update!~~~ Next chapter will be a few days late for reasons that cannot be altered on my part. Please forgive me. But see it this way; you may get two chapters in the next week. As always reviews are most welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update this week everyone. I was up north (top of the island), so there is no cell reception nor computer connection so I was officially 'Off grid' for the weekend. But the chapters are still coming along well. Also to anyone who got the reindeer name meaning – Cookies for all. I chose it because it was a common nickname between the two in many of my Fav Frozen fanfictions I re-read. **

**WARNING – This chapter is going over the line with the rating - blood/death sorta stuff + swearing from here on. You have been warned. (Though personally I don't think it's that bad)**

* * *

**Beware the Black Ice **

After a near freezing night aboard his ship, Hans was starting to hate this kingdom now more than ever. The dinner was delicious but the added company of the Queen made every mouthful sour and he couldn't stand to be in her presence longer than he needed. Being near thrown from the castle afterwards came with a heavy sigh and the siblings returned to their ship. He had a feeling that witch made the snow heavier that night just to spite him but he wasn't going to stand for it. Dressed for the new day in warmer clothing he found within his quarters, the Prince once again stood at the bow of his ship watching.

"I don't see why you are so upset? Isn't this what you wanted?" Irena stood by the stairs calmly. Like her brother she had braved through the night and worn much more suitable clothing for the odd climate. "Anna is alive. Like you always believed and here you are sulking away because some 'Queen' has her locked away in her castle. Be careful, this will end up like one of our family fairy-tales" Hans didn't laugh at her humor.

"I would be more than happy to just that but I have had my first 'warning'. By association I am certain it came from that 'Queen'" Irena was surprised.

"A 'warning'? About what exactly?"

"To stay away from Anna. That giant of a man 'Kristopher' or whatever his name is put his rough grubby hands all over me too" Hans passed his sister as he made his way down to the lower deck then the plank to the docks. Irena followed close behind him.

"And you are not going to listen to that warning are you?" Irena stopped at the ships railing to look down at her brother who just touched the port decking. He turned to look back into mirror coloured eyes.

"I will never give up on Anna. She means everything to me Irena and I won't let those peasant farmers corrupt her any longer. Give me two days, I will have her back on that ship with us by then" he didn't wait around for his sister to answer him. Eyes followed him as he left the docks to join the growing crowds.

"For your sake brother, I hope you won't be too badly broken"

* * *

Hans found himself outside the castle gates, this time waiting. He'd rather not test the looks the guards are giving him but he knew he couldn't waste any of the time he had on this frozen wasteland. He had to be rational and think of a way to meet with Anna without that oaf interfering or that bitch finding out right away. Hans then heard a sound, turning his head he saw workers out on the snow field. Of course, the stables! Anna was a trainer; she would be with those animals all day nearly every day. He couldn't take the route he knew down to the building but he'd find another way. Tracing the landscape he saw another path, a road that went right to the stable entrance. Hans took that instead.

The stables were quiet while Anna worked as most of her herd were out on the fields for their morning race. Even Eirlys was outside but only after the fuss she gave in her stall when Anna went to release her; the trainer punished her quickly to make sure it wouldn't become a habit with the winter animal. Clearing out and restocking the stalls were a slow task but one she absolutely had to do, a mind-set created after years under her father's watchful eye. The stable-boys always urged her to let them handle it as it was part of their job but every time she ordered them to do something else. It became nearly a game of whose will was stronger with Anna's winning streak at an all-time high. The teal eyed young woman didn't care if everyone saw her as some highly important lady because of Elsa, she was a trainer, she was here to work and that is exactly what she would do. Anna clenched her fist tightly as she stared off out the window. These were her pride and joy! No one can stop her! Of course the interrupting cough did make her jump and turn around so quickly she almost lost her balance. Hans gave a small grin.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You just seemed in a far off land somewhere I thought…" he started before Anna shook her head.

"It's alright. I probably needed it really. I mean this work wont so itself so…" she scratched her head out of slight embarrassment. The Prince nodded as he watched her return to shovelling hay about the stall.

"I was hoping Anna that we could spend some more time together. It has been so long since you left that I wanted to catch up in a way…" Hans was careful about how he went about asking the plaguing question of her time. He didn't want anyone unexpected to get wind of this.

"Oh? You mean you missed the trouble we used to get into as children?" she grinned "I remember that time we put earth worms into Damian's boots before his riding trek. Or that time when we went across the ice and well…"

"You fell in? That was amusing. Your father was really worried about you after that. But I wasn't meaning like that per say Anna. I just wish to spend some more time with you. In any way" Hans spoke softly as he tried to catch her eyes with his. She did return to the look for a few seconds before turning away in thought.

"Well I have to manage my herd today, they need to work on some commands but…you can come along if you like. I mean you used to all the time with Irena. Like really, did you guys avoid your lessons to watch me and my father run the herd in circles for hours or something? Cause that was really…" Anna stopped to look around confused. "Where is Irena? Did you lose her again? I swear Hans sometimes you forget that people can't keep up with those long legs of yours. Maybe she's lost in the square…No Anna the square is right in front of the castle; of course she wouldn't be lost there. But what if she wondered off into town then she could've really got lost. I think we should start with the market and head south…yeah most likely find her then"

"Anna! Calm down. Irena was still on the ship when I left. She didn't follow me here alright? There is nothing to worry about" Hans chuckled at her minor worrying vomit of words. The teal eyed woman blushed slightly before putting her tools away near the entrance of the stable.

"Well I'll have to show her another time. The field is this way. I'm sure the boys have run them enough for now"

Despite the only partially cloudy sky a light drizzle of snow covered the grounds where the reindeer were resting after their exercise. Three young men were arranging an assortment of gear on the fence to be used for the days training. Anna was with them organising her own gear while humming a tune repeatedly playing in her head. Hans watched with a small smile as she worked, he was standing patiently on the other side of the fence to watch whatever it was Anna convinced him to stay for, but the sight of her had him forget why he was even there. The trainer's partner made herself known rather rudely by the Prince's standards by nearly bumping her over causing Anna to giggle.

"That thing sticks out more than that toupee on Weasel-town's head" Hans mumbled as Eirlys excluded herself from the other rusty brown deer to let Anna place leather belts and a saddle over her torso. Hans had to blink a few times to believe he was actually seeing Anna mount up onto the large reindeer all by herself. She chuckled at his expression.

"Eirlys is stronger than she looks. She can easily take my weight after pulling the three of us around yesterday" She pulled herself up close to where Hans was standing to talk with him easily. "Best one I've trained since being here. Was a stubborn one too but I beat through that didn't I girl?" the strawberry blonde patted the thick neck earning a gruff snort in reply.

"I can tell, she responds to you only it seems" Hans was a little edgy round the beast; he didn't like the look of those eyes.

"Yip. She was a gift when I first arrived. Grand-Pappie said she was my 'Welcome to Arendelle' present though I was a little confused until I saw her. Such soft fur"

"The name is appropriate too. I think you picked well with that one" Hans smiled which she returned.

"Oh I didn't name her. Elsa did" His smile was gone.

"What?" Anna just nodded as she patted the fur once again.

"She was a gift from Elsa. That's why I was a little confused when I arrived. Kristoff said I had to see the Queen and then we talked and I got appointed the 'Royal Trainer' along with my father. He's retired now, relaxing at home most days. Eirlys was to be my reindeer and we go riding together all the time with Kristoff and Sven; sometimes even Elsa comes along too. But she prefers the sleigh. Don't tell her I said that" she giggled to herself while Hans kept his face rather emotionless.

"You seem to spend a lot of time with 'Kristopher'…and her Majesty" he tried to keep his tone as neutral despite the growing anger.

"Oh didn't I tell you? He's my cousin! And it's Kristoff! He hates it when people get his name wrong. He's been working for Elsa for a while now. Right when she first came to Arendelle I think. Hmmm never really asked him about that" she got momentarily distracted as one of the hands waved in her direction.

"Cousin…he works in the castle now. I thought all your family were traders?"

"Oh we all are. Just at the beginning when Elsa changed everything it was easier with someone like Kristoff who understood the people's troubles. I mean what's the point of changing the trade when you don't understand the traders?"

"What are you talking about Anna? 'Elsa' took over the King of Arendelle and placed herself on the throne. That is treason" Hans kept his voice low but urgent, trying to get across to the younger woman.

"You don't understand! Elsa only did that to stop him from destroying the kingdom. He was selling the resources off too cheaply and soon the townsfolk wouldn't make enough money to live. She didn't want to be Queen, honest. The people accepted her of that when she gave them the greenhouses for their food and stopped the miners from getting killed by wolves when they went to the mountain. That King would've let his people starve Hans, he didn't care for them like Elsa does" Anna was frowning at him before turning her mount away and joining the others in leading the herd elsewhere. Hans just looked perplexed.

"She over took a kingdom to save its economy? I don't believe it. There is no way that tyrant turned Arendelle into a wasteland just because of a few bad trades. She's hiding something, I swear Anna I'll get you to see it soon" the Prince punched the wooden fence in frustration while forgiving his friend for her ignorance. His eye was taken from the lovely mounted woman to watch a small scuffle happening at the corner of the stables. The distance between them made it hard for Hans to fully make out what was going on but by the size and appearance of the men trying to handle a large angry deer who was putting up a hell of a fight.

* * *

"Bloody beast won't listen to anyone! Stupid thing!" the ruff men were with some difficulty tugging on the ropes bound to the aggressive male reindeer. A bald man grunted as he lead the group onwards away from the training fields and into an out of the way barn that looked rather rundown and abandoned. The animal was resisting with everything it had.

"The boy probably knows what's coming" they chuckled darkly after finally managing to tie the ropes to sturdy support beams. Hot puffs of air were steaming from the reindeer's nose as he shook his head madly trying to break free. A pair of green eyes watched the scene through a crack in the wood near the far corner. Hans was crouching low against the wall and was hoping his position wouldn't be seen by the men, given their attention on the animal was opposite to where he was, it wasn't likely. The bald one spoke again.

"You hear the orders for this one? It nearly ran through that trainer girl. Got loose the other day, guess the palace will have another wall ornament soon" they chuckled again while they watched the reindeer continue to struggle.

"Calling this the slaughter house was appropriate, how many of these beasts have we dealt with now? I've lost count"

"Who cares? Queen's orders" a dark haired bearded man replied. "If they can't be trained, they get eaten or in his case; décor. Still his coat is good enough to use" he pulled out a long knife from his boot, sharp with a rugged edge. The others followed his example with the bald man grabbing a huge axe resting against a wall. Before they could make a move toward the animal a strong icy wind opened the barn doors widely.

"If I had known my barn was in use I would've come back another time. Oh, the deer; good" a sarcastic voice lead all eyes to where the Snow Queen herself stood in the entrance. The men were on their knees quickly with their heads bowed to the floor, weapons forgotten. The man always by her side huffed at the sight of the restrained animal. Kristoff merely folded his arms.

"I ordered you to handle it at first light" Hans could hear the anger behind that tone; he wouldn't admit it even got him a little spooked.

"We couldn't, the girl was in the stables before dawn" the bald man replied. Elsa simply looked at him for a moment.

"Stand, you are forgiven this time. I wouldn't want my Anna to see anything…she shouldn't. But you are in my way" her voice went cold and her eyes dark. "And I have no time for this" the woman raised a hand slowly to point her fingers to the panting animal. The men quickly moved themselves away just in time. No sooner had she curled her ice covered fingers inwards when a thin sheet of ice swung up from the ground and executed the animal like a giant axe before shattering into snowflakes. Blood spray covered the walls, pillars and men with the still beating heart as the body flinched and collapsed on the floor. With a heavy thump and rattle of its antlers, the head landed easily a few feet from its body; large brown eyes staring lifelessly at the ceiling.

"Another clean kill. Very good your Majesty" Kristoff spoke evenly as he watched his men start dragging the still bleeding decapitated carcass out the doors. Elsa ignored the working males to step to the rear of the building ignoring the fact her dress was soaking up the pool of blood at her feet. Hans gasped quietly and ducked out of sight, covering his mouth to not make a sound of disgust at what he had just seen.

"I like having trophies high on my wall. The objects have to remain in one piece to do that but then again, uninvited guests do have that particular pleasure, do they…?" The prince froze.

'Had she seen him there? Was he too going to be butchered? No she wouldn't risk that. He was a Prince! He had the power of a kingdom behind him'. Gritting his teeth, Hans was about to retort through the wall when he saw that Elsa wasn't facing him at all. She was looking up to the ceiling. Angling himself slightly to try and see what she was looking at, he found his sight blocked by a wooden beam.

"They've been there since last night? Hmm, seem rather pale looking to me. You think they will talk?" Kristoff was also looking to the ceiling. Elsa smirked.

"Oh I'm sure they will…" Hans remained confused as to what the two were talking about when the sounds of ice cracking alerted him that the Queen was doing something. A few moments passed before two bodies fell in a heap at the woman's feet motionless. Adjusting himself once more, Hans realized they were two pale looking men, dressed in rags bound at their wrists withchains of ice. Stepping aside to allow her guard to hoist the prisoners to their knees, Elsa traced her nails in thought.

"I gave you warning. I gave you time. I even gave you the one chance to give up. But you and your fellow ingrates didn't listen to the wisdom I humbly bestowed upon you and now here you are. Bound together on your knees, do you see now that I always win?" the man on her left raised his scowling face before spitting at the Queen's feet.

"You gave nothing! You take it away! You murderer! Tyrant! Bitch…!" Kristoff cut off his rant with a swift blow to the jaw which sent him to the blood stained floor. Clenching his hand once before setting the man back to his previous position, the blonde guard stood aside.

"Shall we try this once again? You were attempting to recruit my citizens to your worthless cause and steal resources from our holdings. Let's cut with the lies, I rather return to the castle than be here with you" Elsa rubbed the side of her head in irritation.

"We will tell you nothing! You can't brainwash us with your pathetic notions like you did those people! We are true warriors of Arendelle! We will avenge our King!" he shouted at her uncaring about the looming form of the man next to him.

"Your King is dead. Your cause is lost and yet you still find some strength to yell at your Queen. I must applaud you for that insanity of yours. I was going to show your men mercy…"

"We weren't trying to steal anything we swear!" the other man pleaded while he kept his sight stuck to the floor before him.

"Shut up Jac! You idio…!" gurgling sounds were all that came from his mouth after the queen flicked her wrist, eyes still on the other terrified man. Hesitantly Jac lifted his gaze to his comrade to see a long slim icicle protruding through the man's jaw and out his head. Horrified he screamed as his friend fell forward dead without so much as a twitch.

"Please! I'll do anything! Don't kill me!" moving his dull grey eyes between the dead man and Elsa Jac tried to scurry away only to be kicked in the side by Kristoff.

"Tell me what your plans are and your friend will be the only blood shed here today" The Queen smirked at the sight of the rebel shivering both from the cold temperature and the fear she instilled in him.

"We were told to gather informants! Anyone who was willing to help us in the city! That's all I was told, I swear!"

"Very well. Come Kristoff" the blonde gave one last kick before following his monarch to the exit. The coward crawled further from the corpse to hit the back wall. Hans moved away from his spot to stay hidden as the man landed himself just beside his peeping hole unknowingly. Both men's eyes snapped to the woman when she turned around once again.

"I almost forgot. Kristoff, collect the head. I must have that mounted by dusk" Turning her gaze to Jac one last time "And one more thing. I need a new statue for my garden" she giggled excitedly before sending a gust of wind to the far corner. With a force the ice stuck itself to the living victim and expanded over every inch and crevice. Hans watched in horror as the man was slowly consumed by the transparent crystal, becoming a human statue. "I did say I would not spill blood. So you'll just have to freeze to death instead" still giggling, Elsa strode away with her blood-stained attire catching the icy wind in her wake.

* * *

**Thanks for your patience everyone. I tried to get this chapter done quickly so please forgive any mistakes (Don't have a Beta so yeah...). The next one should hopefully be back to my previous schedule on Saturdays (Fridays for most of the world) and continued until this story is finished. Also I'm not one to normally write about death and blood so if you think anything is going too far let me know and I'll change the rating and give more warnings. **

**Reviews are welcome! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone for the awesome reviews! To answer a few questions: No Anna is not brainwashed in any way. Yes I will continue this story until it's done. It's the main thing I'm focusing on at this time. Is it Hans centric? Kinda, maybe? It's mostly from his POV because if I did it from others, too much might be given away too quickly. I can change it about some more if you guys want. I'll throw in Anna's view and maybe Elsa's in this chapter to see how it goes. Let me know if it works. **

* * *

**Falling on Deaf Ears**

The falling snow was building up in his hair and on his clothing but the Prince didn't seem to notice His eyes were glued to the statue sitting there on the other side of the wall. Only inches from where he was a man died. A very slow and painful death.

"She just…" the sound of his own frightened voice snapped the man out of his stupor to launch himself backwards from the barn wall and into a small pile of snow. Stumbling to his feet, Hans tried to calm his breathing and rapid heartbeat.

"She killed those men…like it was nothing. That woman is a monster how could she just…?" Hans was clutching his head tightly trying to organise the thousands of thoughts racing through his brain. The look on her face as the blood froze slowly followed by his body. The way she seemed to flourish in the feeling of fear her victims gave her. Shaking his head repeatedly before punching his fist into the wood, Hans clenched his teeth to shake off the pain. The positive side was he now had his head back on straight.

"She admitted it. Without knowing but she admitted the King is gone. She killed him. I knew it. But I need proof" he kicked powdered snow into the air. That woman was sending him into a state of mind he never thought himself possible. Where was the intellectual Prince when he was needed most? "She admitted it. There has to be someone who…" it began to click in his head, all the pieces coming together. "Those rebels were part of a larger group…she obviously wants them gone because they know she killed the King" he went silent again remembering the events that passed. "It's all a ruse. She didn't care for anything related to what Arendelle was suffering. She wanted the crown to cover her lust for blood. Killing people off like ani…" Hans snapped out of his frustrated rant as he turned back towards the fields, thoughts on the one person that was too close to the centre of it all. One person standing in the middle of the bloody pool that if they take one step out of line; their life forfeit.

"Anna…"

* * *

"Good, yes. Keep going…okay and stop! Excellent! Finally some progress. I was losing hope for this group after that last mishap. But today was good!" Anna clapped her hands. "Okay you boys can put them back in the stalls now. They deserved their rest"

Anna sat still on her trusted mount watching the last of her reindeer complete the course she'd set them for the morning. Normally she would have them active the whole day but she felt that today wasn't going to be normal. When Eirlys started getting angsty Anna promised a quick run around the field to award her for her patience when all the others were away in the stables.

"Show me what you got girl. Think you can do better than the others? Let's go" nudging the girl on, to run faster down the long stretch of fence line before heading towards the last of the course that tested the animals agility. Anna leant in to follow with the swift actions of the reindeer's movements; last thing she wanted was to fall off going at this speed. Twisting through the polls then a final log jump Eirlys came to a skidded halt, breathing heavily out her nose while Anna patted her on the neck.

"Well done girl! Who's the best reindeer ever? You are! Yes. How about a treat ae? You want a nice carrot or something else…" Anna cut herself off with her baby talk when she saw her cousin making his way to the fence just ahead of them. Eirlys caught the action and without much encouragement walked over slowly.

"You're putting them away early. That isn't how we do things Anna"

"I have my herd and you have your own. You're just down because you don't have the time to train. You could ask Elsa to give you a little slack" Anna rested her hand on a slim antler while watching Kristoff try to settle himself. "Kristoff calm down. Everything is fine. I'll have them out against before dawn tomorrow. They'll be ready. You think I can't do it?" she smirked when Eirlys gave a huff to the blonde man in agreement. He held up his hands.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you two alone. But they need to be ready in two days. Hear me?"

"Or what? You going to throw me in the haystack again?" she chuckled. Kristoff just smirked at her.

"I'll leave Elsa to handle you" Anna gulped silently before giving a hesitant smile.

"No complaints here…he he…I'll have them ready" the young woman released a breath when the gruff man walked away. "Even after growing up with him around he still has that scary side. Ae girl?" Eirlys gave a head toss in reply to which Anna just ran her finger through the white fur.

"I see your habit of talking to animals is still present. Stronger than ever it seems" snapping her head over her shoulder Anna couldn't help but grin at the sight of a certain Princess making her way over the light snow.

"Irena! I was wondering where you got to. I found Hans earlier…well actually Hans found me cause I was in the stables working and then he walked up and scared me. Well not exactly 'scared' me but I didn't know he was there until he said something and I then I asked where you were but now I don't actually know where he went…" Irena watched at the teal eyed young woman scrunch her face in confusion.

"I wouldn't be too worried. I'm sure Hans can handle himself, but I was aware of him coming here. He said he wanted some time with you after the distance. He never forgot about you, you know. Ever since we heard that you disappeared Hans was so frantic, sent out ship after ship with hope some word would come back" Anna looked down as she played with the leather strap in hand. Her mind gone off in thought.

"Well I've been fine, with my family and friends. You both don't need to worry about me anymore. Elsa and Kristoff have been taking care of me and I'm really in love with Arendelle. It's all I imagined it to be."

"You know don't you Anna?" Irena saw the look behind those teal eyes as they locked onto her own. It was obvious and yet the younger woman didn't admit it; no, she wouldn't admit it.

"It wasn't hard to miss…I don't know what to do Irena. I don't want to hurt him"

"The only way you can hurt him is by not telling him the truth. You've been our friend for a long time; we expect the truth from you always"

Eirlys distracted them when she suddenly gave a jerk backwards, nearly displacing Anna from her perch. The rider soothed her a bit before noticing what her girl got unsettled from. Hans was making his way towards them at an uneven jog, something neither of them had seen him do in years because the Prince had never been in a hurry to get anywhere. As Hans got closer Irena could see something wasn't right.

* * *

First and only Princess of the Southern Isles had in many times in life hated her twin brother for a variation of things, most of them related to their competitive nature but never had she been embarrassed by him so much when he suddenly grabbed her arm, dragged her away from the fence and Anna without so much as a word.

"Hans what is wrong with you?! First you leave the ship with undermining intentions and now you do the opposite while being incredibly rude!" Irena near yelled at him in a whisper like voice, her irritation very much noticeable. Hans didn't seemed to care as he quickly looked around before whispering in return.

"You have to trust me on what I'm going to tell you and cannot tell another soul understand?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw her. I saw her and that oaf man in the barn; they killed them right in front of me. I knew something wasn't right about her but what she just did wasn't human Irena, she is a monster. Everything we heard about her powers are true"

"Hans, speak clearly here. Who are you…? You mean the Queen don't you?" she frowned at the thought.

"Yes! She killed two men without a second thought. I saw it!" Irena winced when he grabbed her shoulders tightly.

"Alright I hear you. Just let me go and will you calm down?"

"How can I calm down after that? She kills off anyone who gets in her way and she's keeping Anna in that castle with her. How can you not understand how much danger she is in?" two sets of green eyes were glaring at each other intensely trying to get their own message across.

"She is in no danger Hans. She's right there and perfectly fine. Whatever the Queen is up to for whatever reason, Anna has nothing to do with it" she turned her brother to see what she meant. Anna was sitting on the fence happily brushing the reindeer's fur oblivious to the twins looking her way. "Anna is still Anna. I doubt anyone can change that"

"You're right" Hans turned back to his sibling with a small smile. "Anna is still the girl I fell in love with. She'd never choose someone like the Queen over friendship. Not over us"

"Hans, that wasn't what I was…" Irena gave up. Her brother wouldn't listen, not even to her. She tried and she failed. Hans would have to deal with the consequences of his actions. Watching him walk off with the strawberry blond back to the stables she hoped at least his heart wouldn't be torn in two.

* * *

"It's alright Hans. It happens all the time around here, trust me. One minute you're happily talking to your 'cousin' and the next he runs off because someone put the wrong saddle in the wrong stall. So stop apologizing" Anna giggled as she locked Eirlys in her stall. Her gear was placed aside for now.

"But it was rude of me so I feel you deserve a formal apology at least." Anna couldn't help but smirk at his charming smile.

"Well it's in the past now so let's move onto the future, alright? You still haven't told me about your brothers. How is everyone? And don't talk harshly cause I know how much you really care for your brothers. All twelve of them"

"But that would take so long..."

"Then it's a good thing I have lots of time right now" she grinned. "So how's the King?" Hans shook his head and chuckled.

"Vikes is doing well, he is a father now. To a little boy and girl"

"Aww that is so adorable. You're an uncle? You didn't tell me this!"

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind. The others are also well. Yorick has been traveling the seas since you left and Cobus has become a monk in the city temple"

"I would've though Alfons the more likely to…"

"So would I but he's a scholar for the council along with Wiebe and Felix. Xandrijn hasn't left his home to visit in a while so I'm not sure how he's fairing" Hans scratched his chin at the thought. The two were strolling along the fence by one of the further fields to where Anna was training earlier. "But Damian has finally accepted his gift and now helps out at the ports with his new inventions he comes up with every other day."

"That sounds amazing. But what about Ernst? And Gerard?" teal eyes looked up with curiosity.

"Gerard keeps to himself most always now. He's become quite a skilled painter believe it or not. As for Ernst, he's taken to a much easier lifestyle. Left his title behind to settle down on a farm outside the city, he says it's much nicer than the castle"

"That's excellent. I never thought he'd be one to stay. Too much spirit; like me" they chuckled.

"Yeah just like you. But he's not the only one that left. Bartholomeus is gone too"

"Gone? As in…?" Anna looked horrified.

"No. Not dead, just gone. After Zephier left to marry that Princess across the sea, he was intended to another but instead of following father's wish to marry a princess, he ran away with a maid. We haven't heard from him in months."

"That's romantic. Eloping to be with the one you love. It almost seems too dream like to be real ae Hans?" she giggled while taking a seat on the fence, the view of the North Mountain was breathing taking from their location. Her eyes traced its beauty all the way up to the peak, but she didn't notice Hans shuffle a little at her side.

"Marrying someone you love would be the best feeling in the world. I don't know if I could live without such a person, at least not without asking first…" he looked to her. "Even time and distance wouldn't change my feelings towards her. Nothing would"

"Hans, please don't"

"But why not Anna? You should know my feelings for you. I really want to ma..."

"I do know but I can't accept them" she closed her eyes tightly "We are best friends, you and Irena were my first real friends I ever had but we're too different. I can't be want you want me to be; I can't change my feelings towards you either. I'm sorry" jumping to the ground she took off the way they came. Hans momentarily hesitant, took on after her but wasn't accustomed to running through snow like she was. By the time he got to the stables, she was well ahead of him up the pathway to the castle.

"Anna wait! Please! Let me…" something came out of nowhere to strike Hans across the face sending him to the frozen ground. Clenching his throbbing jaw in pain he looked up through watery eyes at familiar faces.

"I warned you Prince. Now you get what you deserve"

* * *

Blue eyes were focused on the twisting swirls the ice make as it wove its way from her fingers. No purpose or intent needed but the feel of the cool power made the blonde almost sigh in pure ecstasy. A curse, a gift; no matter what it was called it was hers and hers alone. And now because of this power much more was now hers too. A kingdom, throne, respect, loyalty and that small entertainment of instilling fear were at her fingertips. But nothing could compare to her greatest treasure. The teal eyed girl who was the reason for it all.

Doors slamming broke the fond memories and caused the flow of ice to frost the glass where the Queen was gazing out. Turning round to know who dare enter her chambers she hesitated at the appearance of the younger woman breathing heavily against the door.

"Anna" said woman turned around quickly.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry. I didn't think, I just…"

"No more. There isn't a door within this castle you cannot enter freely. Especially my own…" eyebrows furrowed as the Queen took in the state of the trainer. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just came running back from the stables. Didn't want to miss lunch with you" the strawberry blonde tried to give her charming smile but the returning glare made her think otherwise. "I was with my friends. Things were said that I didn't want to hear, so I left" she shrugged as a last thought. Curling her fingers into a fist, Elsa closed the distance between them to stare down at Anna who looked away from her eyes. This only made her further unhappy.

"Change, I won't have you come from those animals and then eat with me" a nod was replied and she smirked when Anna moved away to do as instructed only to be caught by a firm hand. "I never said you could leave. Undress for me Anna, right here"

Anna always blushed when her Queen ordered such things from her and Elsa's ego only swelled further at the thought only she could get that look, that expression from her darling little one. But the ruler was a kind one; she'd assist with the task of course. She undid the belt holding the fur parka down while Anna discarded her gloves. The process was a familiar routine for the two and soon layers were tossed to the floor one after the other leaving her in thin under clothes just covering her modest parts. Arms crossed over a bare chest were tolerated for now.

"I like you better without clothes, but fur does have an appealing thought if it were the only thing you'd wear" blue eyes sparkled when the younger woman shivered at her seductive tone.

"Unlike yourself, I do get cold from all the ice so I must again refuse your suggestion my Queen" Anna gasped when she was grabbed from behind, her back touching the ice dress of its creator.

"You refuse? This isn't like you…Something did happen today didn't it Anna? Your friends…that 'Prince'; he said something to you didn't he? Something you didn't want to hear." Elsa spoke coldly into a reddening ear "Was he toying with you? Lying to you? Tell me Anna…and I can make it all go away" Elsa traced her ice nailed fingers higher over her freckled skin with each word. Goosebumps followed all the way to Anna's collarbone where the ice came to rest just above her heart.

"He told me the truth… How he felt about me…Ouch!" Anna flinched away as the ice sliced itself into her flesh, leaving a cut along her chest. Elsa reacted immediately to hold the girl in place.

"Turn around Anna"

"But…"

"Turn around" she did as told. The arms loosened enough for her to change direction and face the pale shoulder of her Queen. She winced when Elsa grabbed her arms almost bruising tightly.

"Elsa, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I just don't want him hurt. Please, leave him be. He doesn't know…"

"Then I will tell him" she leaned down to lick the single blood trail escaping the wound. Anna gasped at the feel of the hot tongue on her skin. "I hate having you bleed"

"Sadly it happens too often with me huh?" Elsa smirked before locking with those delicious teal eyes.

"Too often indeed. You'll stay here for the rest of the day. I don't want anything else to happen to you because of that 'Prince'"

"But what about lunch?" Elsa wasn't surprised by the train of thought.

"I'll have the servants bring it here. First, you are to wash. I want you clean and fresh before I take what is mine" the Snow Queen grinned as Anna shuddered with anticipation.

* * *

Hans coughed dryly after another swift kick to his gut. His whole torso was aching and his lungs were on fire trying to breathe in air he so desperately needed. He didn't know how long he had been kept there taking their beatings but his fingers were going numb from the cold; he assumed a while. The five men had kicked and punched him repeatedly against the wooden stall one after the other as Kristoff stood by observing with a small smirk.

"Don't touch his face. We wouldn't want the pretty boy to be disfigured so soon" was all he said when the men dragged him in. Green eyes were watering with the pain and the Prince knew his chest would be coloured from all the bruises but he still tried to glare at the men above him.

"Is that all you can do? Hit a man when he's down?" he had to cough out the words more than speak them. Kristoff stopped his men to kneel down to Hans' level.

"We'll do whatever needs to be done to get the point across. You didn't listen the first time so a little more force was needed to get through that thick skull of yours. Stay away from Anna" Hans was clenching his teeth wanting to retort but he was shoved back against the wall hard enough to see black spots take over his vision leading him into unconsciousness.

"You'll be staying away from Anna, Prince Hans. Unless you wish to see us again"

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry for the slight delay but another chapter just as I promised. I've changed the rating in case cause things will be getting a little worse for wear later on. Again I'm not too sure on how exactly dark this will turn out so bear with me. Any questions feel free to ask away and I love Reviews! It's all helping my writing improve for your guys.**** If anyone figures out the name 'situation' I did regarding to the Royal family, cookies all round. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and girls. I am sorry for the late update, it's been a busy week for me with long hours, late nights and then that haunting Friday (cowering under my pillow fort) but I did get it done. I'm really sorry if it isn't up to my normal standards. I did try! Also thank you to everyone who Fav's, Follow's and Reviewed! It really means a lot. I hope the change of P.O.V isn't too difficult to decipher in this one. I did a few without bars in between so let's see how this goes. **

* * *

**You Crossed the Line…**

Another cold night aboard the ship did more than unhinge her already nerve wracking state of mind. When she left her brother to fates hands and made her way through the town to experience further of what Arendelle had to offer, she never expected that it would be a possibility that she wouldn't see him again. When he didn't show for their evening meal, Irena became a little uneasy; when there was no sign of him by dusk she went beyond worried. She was near frantic till she fell into a restless sleep with shadowy figures luring her into the darkest corners her of mind. Her only relief was when she awoke early to find Hans in his bed asleep, if somewhat uncomfortably but he was there and he was alive.

When the sun rose over them both once again leaning on the ships railing, their appearances were ghastly worthy. They both just stood there silently after the long story Hans told of his previous night's endeavours resulting in his aching and battered body. Irena couldn't find it in herself to be surprised or emotional in anyway after hours of over flowing negativity but she pitied her brother at the back of her mind. Despite his intentions and his heartfelt feelings, he didn't deserve all that.

There was something Hans wasn't telling her and Irena knew it was important enough to affect him mentally and emotionally.

"You told her. That is all you can do Hans. You cannot force someone to feel something they don't. Be thankful she still thinks of you a friend"

"Be thankful? You cannot be serious. I have felt something for that girl for almost eight years now. I can't throw that all away because of one night gone astray. I won't!"

"Then you want to lose your friendship? She can only be pushed so far Hans. Don't do something that will hurt her"

"I would never hurt her. I love her"

"Then why can't you just…?" she tried.

"Don't you dare say it Irena" the younger twin snapped her eyes to that of her brother's. A haunting glare was aimed directly at her with dark intent that made the Princess flinch in terror. There had been times of her brother using such looks at other nobles when they insulted him or his family but he had never aimed it those of shared blood. She made the distance between them greater before collecting herself.

"Very well; but I cannot aid you. I hope you know what it is you are truly seeking brother" she left him there to sour over thoughts and worldly issues alone. She had better things to do than wait around for his actions to worsen the situation. She had to go see Anna.

* * *

The sun was up, the snow glistening and yet one teal eyed female trainer had not left her room. Well not exactly her room but she slept there anyway. Anna sat upon the cushioned seat just below the massive window overlooking the fjord, her eyes were glazed while her mind over worked itself trying to organise the thoughts and feelings she'd been simmering over since last night. The strawberry blonde was majorly conflicted and yet it was all pretty straight forward. Her long time childhood friend admitted to her his feelings of love and possible marriage while her love for him was that simply of kinship at best. She didn't want anything to happen between them nor did she want anything to happen to him because of his actions. She knew her cousin had an overbearing protective nature when it concerned her and now added to that Elsa could've…

"Why does this have to be so complicated…? Now I feel bad for Hans because I left him there but…I had to" Anna hid her face away in her hands trying to hold back the tears threatening to shed with her building emotions. She didn't hear the door open softly or the scuffling across the carpeted floor. She nearly jumped when she heard another voice come from right beside her.

"Don't be sad Anna. I'm here" the bubbly voice from the animated mount of snow nearly had the girl fall from her seat.

"What? Who are you?" the small frozen man grinned.

"Elsa made me for you. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

* * *

The servants were about at a bustling pace setting things up in exact positions before disappearing off to do another much needed task. It was very organised chaos as Hans stood in the corner of the outer courtyard away from the other men standing about observing the preparations. The Prince of course didn't arrive without his twin, who had managed to sneak off somewhere while his back was turned but he knew she was about in this rapid moving event.

Hans wasn't stupid nor was he incompetent. The Snow Queen was up to something. The castle looked like it was ready to celebrate and the building crowds were another hint that it came with an announcement. The numbers grew and soon turned into a buzzing festive atmosphere when drinks were served by passing staff.

Hans didn't take his eyes off the small platform that was placed before the large castle doors and he refused any offer of drinks when he started his search amongst the crowd. Anna had to be there, maybe not in the centre of the gossiping folk but somewhere. The sight of dark cloth made him flinch unconsciously after the night of agony; standing just to the side of the platform was the head of the guard himself; Kristoff. Beside him not to his surprise was a handful of his similar clothed goons leaning against the wall waiting, watching. To his chagrin, there was his sister with Anna. He strategically placed himself against the opposite wall to watch from afar.

Irena was happily conversing with the teal eyed trainer over the newest addition to the royal household whom she thought was adorable. She found the small animated snowman rather amusing with his own charming little traits he seemed to repeat over and over again, especially to Anna. Hugs and smiles along with that little chuckle of a laugh, who wouldn't love him? After managing to find the other girl earlier she got Anna to talk about what happened the previous day with her brother. By the end of it, Irena was hugging the teen in hopes to have her cheerier for the day's events. Not that she knew why there was an event but it had to be special if the Queen was organising it herself.

"This is the first time I've seen something so…magical?" Anna just giggled at her to which she shrugged.

"He is a rather odd little guy, ae? But he's so nice and he gives the best hugs. He almost reminds me of that snowman we made all those years ago. The first one…"

"We were so inexperienced back then. I bet you can make amazing ones now" Irena smirked. Anna just gave a cheeky grin.

"Of course! I am the best when it comes to snowmen creations" the Princess had to hide her giggles as the trainer puffed out her chest in pride of the self-proclamation. Olaf just tilted his head before grinning.

"I think you are forgetting someone Anna. I think Elsa is the best at making snowmen" Irena really couldn't hold herself back at the look of barely retrained annoyance.

"She doesn't count! She has a gift…it's like cheating…or something and you're only saying that cause she made you"

* * *

Hans watched silently as all three laughed at their small circle joke. He had to grin at the sound of Anna's unrestrained laughter. It was one that hadn't changed since childhood when she had the innocence of life and freedom. But something was telling him that wasn't completely the case anymore. She knew about his feelings, for how long he wasn't certain but she knew none the less. Anna said she couldn't return them but that didn't mean she didn't accept them right?

He was suddenly filled with empowering hope. Maybe she could learn to love him in return. Time was all it took to change someone's mind. This meant he still had a chance to have Anna, a chance to take her back home safely away from the clutches of that barbaric Snow Queen.

"Well well, if it isn't the Prince himself" much like the words, the air suddenly became painfully frigid. Steeling his nerves Hans shifted his sight to focus on the shadow like figure emerging from behind a nearby pillar. His muscles strained at the force he was clenching his fists, his jaw taught. Elsa took a step closer to intimidate the man. "I do hope I wasn't interrupting the one-sided mental conversation with yourself, but you seemed so alone. I thought I might give you some company" her smile was anything but friendly.

"I do not deserve such company. I think her Majesty should grace her presence elsewhere…where it would be appreciated" his tone was hard and blistering. If years of teachings how to control his emotions in the presence of others wasn't keeping him restrained, nothing would.

"Oh but I found the one who does deserve my presence above all others should I not grace them with it?" the Queen moved herself to stand adjacent to the wall Hans placed himself at to see his love. Ice shot through the cracks and started crawling towards him rapidly before halting a hair's width from his skin. He jumped aside quickly to distance himself from the crystal, breath laboured and glaring at the source openly. Elsa just giggled. "I heard about your adventures of yesterday…"

"And this is your words of warning I believe?"

"Oh no; I have no need for warnings. I am here to simply make sure you join the crowd. Mingle, Prince Hans. The day has only just begun and the announcement will be one you wouldn't want to miss" she turned from him to disappear into the number of observers who were oblivious while he watched her magic shatter itself like flakes in the wind.

"Damn witch"

* * *

Anna tried to keep the energetic snowman away from the small stage while trying to keep a low profile. Her cousin was standing at her back while Irena had left to go find her brother somewhere among a large group of noblemen. Anna never liked being centre of attention, nor to be the topic of conversation most times with or without her knowledge. She was intrigued that no one really cared much for the snow creation obviously made by the Queen herself, not after the years of seeing her magic first hand on many other occasions.

"Olaf, you have to wait. This isn't a time to play around or adventuring"

"Let him enjoy himself Anna. I didn't realise you would be such an over-protective mother" Kristoff smirked as he folded his arms to shrug off the glare his cousin sent his way.

"I am not over-protective and I am certainly not a mother Kristoff!" Anna had managed to grab Olaf in a secure hold to keep him from wandering too far. The small guy just saw it as another hug.  
"I believe I could change that for you my dear" the wave like shiver crept up her spine ended with her clutching onto the snowman a little tighter, for security reasons of course. Pale hands secured themselves to a slim waist, nails digging into the material.

"Elsa…Why do you always sneak up on people? It's not very nice you know" the ruler of the kingdom made her way round her love to trace her cold fingers along a jawline.

"Because watching others squirm is so much fun. But you, you give me a wonderful expression when I do it. I can't resist" she gently placed a kiss on pouting lips. Anna dropped Olaf to the ground to free her arms, which she then folded over her middle.

"Still not very nice to tease…"

"I will make it up to you Anna. Promise" leaving her hand on the freckled skin, Elsa turned her blue eyes to a now at attention Kristoff "Is everything set?"

"Yes, the yard is full and the men at their stations. At your ready highness" Anna looked between them confused.

"What's ready? What are you going to do?"

"Hush now Anna. I am settling a score and solving all your problems at the same time. Now stay here with Olaf while I'm busy" patting the blushing cheek the Snow Queen took her place upon the raised platform to address her subjects and…'guests'.

* * *

The warmly dressed people had their eyes on her the moment she was before them. Needless to say it was almost like a perfect routine with well trained dogs. Elsa nearly smirked at the reference when she caught the eyes of one such mongrel.

"Today is a day we celebrate citizens of Arendelle. We have strived through the years to prove ourselves independent that we don't need to rely on others for anything but instead they need us" Her voice echoed through the stone to reach every ear.

"No longer will they rich themselves from our wealth or take what is rightfully ours. They come to us hoping for spoils we laboured for; I say they must earn it" the crowd roared to life. The collective stomping of boots echoed off the walls. She smirked when she noticed the small quiet areas of the invited tradesmen and crew. This wasn't for them.

"I have allowed visitors to our shoreline for only one week. If they cannot satisfy us with their trade they will leave in storm. So I give you this one warning dear men of far off lands. Trade well" Elsa saw the scowls upon their numerous faces but one in particular was most rewarding. His furrowed brow and clenched jaw, made her remember how much she loved it. She waited for her people to quieten themselves down before speaking again.

"I have one last thing to announce before today's business may begin. Anna come" she held out her hand for the younger woman to take as she stepped up to the platform. She looked around, trying to avoid eye contact with the people who were now staring at her. "I formally announce my engagement to Anna. One of the greatest Reindeer Trainers in these oceans and future Princess-Consort of Arendelle"

Elsa smiled as the crowd cheered. However she didn't hear the guards joining in the chaps nor did she see Anna retract slightly from all the unwanted attention. All she was focusing on was that one expression from the Prince of the Southern isles.

* * *

He was roughly pushing his way to the front, anger raging. Humiliated, insulted and taunted by the woman one too many times, Hans was planning to make her pay for it all. Not far behind him, his sister was trying to grab his arm. Hoping to restrain her brother from doing something reckless that could stain the face of their kingdom, she didn't know his mind was far from his home and people to care.

"Hans don't do it. Please!" she just grabbed his arm when he came to a sudden stop.

"Elsa of Arendelle I challenge you to a dual!" Hans was livid. The citizens closest to him backed away after his outburst while others gasped in shock. The Snow Queen just continued to smirk.

"You wish to challenge me?"

"A dual! I don't accept your claim and by law you have to heed my challenge to swordsmanship. Prove yourself witch of Ice!" Irena was trying in vain to stop her brother from further embarrassment. Anna just stood at Elsa's side looking horrified.

"Hans please! Don't do thi…"

"I accept"

* * *

**Another chapter done and dusted. If anyone is confused about ages concerning characters here is the list: Anna - 18, Elsa, Hans and Irena - 21 and Kristoff - 22. Why I did it like this? Cause I can. If anyone has any questions feel free to ask in a review or a PM, I will do my best to answer (without giving away the whole story). Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**First and most IMPORTANT note: 'elsaisabadass' I don't know who you are but you totally made my day with that awesome review. If you weren't a guest I would've PM'd you a reply. So instead you get a shout out from me here! THANK YOU! You are Legend! These reviews are what get me writing more story in one day than I could in a whole week. Keep them coming! **

**Just to clear a few things up because it is being asked by you readers a lot. YES there is a backstory to how and why Elsa became the Snow Queen of Arendelle when she holds no royal blood. That will all be explained in a later chapter and for specific reasons it is being delayed because it fits with the story. I'm sorry for all confusion now but it will make sense later. **

**NO people! This is not in any way shape, form or otherwise a 'Hanna' fic. No! It is Elsanna as I clearly stated in the character pairings. I'm sorry to anyone who had hopes up. I have nothing against that pairing if it's your cup of tea but I don't see them as a suitable couple personally so that is the way it is. **

* * *

…**Now Show Me What You've****Got**

Elsa thought herself a rather patient person. She didn't feel the need to rush into any situation head on but rather wait for whatever happens to come to her. Time itself was her ally as it was her only teacher; true, strong and unforgiving. The festivities died after the announcement to which she didn't care. The citizens left the castle without fuss and returned to their daily activates around the town. Those who remained were an interesting bunch. The Royal Twins stood together before the platform, unwilling to move because of one mans need for vengeance. That is how Elsa saw that anger in his eyes. She has what he always wanted, the one thing he would never get and because of her claim now he believed he had a chance if given any opportunity to prove her worthless. A chance she would give him over and over again just to see that light in his eyes fade to nothing…

"I demand my challenge before high noon" Hans started before Irena tugged his attention away from the Queen.

"What are you doing Hans? Do you have any idea what you've just done? What do you think Vikes will do when he hears of this?" she was desperately trying to find some reason in his eyes. She couldn't.

"I don't care what Vikes would say. This has nothing to do with the kingdom or him. I'm personally challenging her, without my title if I must"

"Well it wouldn't be a Royal Challenge if you did that 'Prince'" Kristoff stepped forward to be between the man and the stage. "You must have your kingdom's house behind you if you're stating such a claim again the Queen"

"Now now, Kristoff. Don't scare the man off before he's had his fight" Elsa spoke with an amused tone over the blonde's head. "Though the rules are true, I care little for such traditions so you may challenge me in any way you wish Hans. What your kingdom hears of this outcome is up to you entirely. I wouldn't lose sleep over relations to the Southern Isles going dry"

"Elsa please, stop this" Anna stepped forward slightly as she shifted her eyes between two royals building the tense atmosphere. "Hans, take back the challenge. Please? I don't want anyone to get hurt over a small misunderstanding or whatever this…"

"There is no misunderstanding Anna. Hans wishes for your hand so he thinks he can win it. Let him try and fail" the blonde wound her arm around the slim waist to pull the younger girl against her side firmly.  
"You presume much Queen. I will not lose" his small outcry had the Kristoff's men chuckle and snort from their positions next to the stage. Even a few of the remaining guests looked uncertain. While they themselves held a strong relation to the Southern kingdom in peace agreements and trade, they didn't wish the wrath of the dark magic or the kingdom upon them while they were so far from home. Prince Hans was on his own for now.

"Kristoff, show our challenger to the gardens. I think it the most suitable place to have this dual. I will be there momentarily. I must first speak with Anna alone"

"My pleasure your Majesty. Boys" his men snapped to it and surrounded the two siblings while Kristoff gestured "This way your highnesses" he lead the group off at a brisk march through the outer corridor of the castle. Hans gave one fleeting look towards the women standing on the platform but her back was turned his way. All he saw were two menacing blue eyes.

* * *

Irena had released his arm by the time they returned to the snow covered landscape. Every living thing in the garden still somehow retained it vibrant green hue as it made the area seem almost misplaced in time. Every fern, shrub and hedge worked together to create an intricate maze like illusion that made up the Royal gardens. Perfectly trimmed trees towered as focus pieces among their dwarf like cousins. Standing high on blocks of pillared marble were ice sculptures of all shapes and sizes, too beautifully detailed to be done by hand. A set of giant ramping reindeer welcomed the visitors to the central fountain, the water frozen in a swirl and flourish like state and yet, the only sound from the garden itself was the gentle flow of rushing water. If he wasn't so emotionally tense, Hans would've found the beauty in this near masterpiece. His last thread of sanity snapped however when he caught the eyes of a sculptured man cowering below that of what seemed to be a 'Heroic' figure dressed in armour, brandishing a mighty sword. The blood in his veins froze.

"I hope you are prepared, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. I find these dealings rather tedious. Oh you have noticed my latest addition. I rather like that one. Ironic really, a powerful warrior striking down that of a weaker foe who deserves no less" Elsa smirked from where she stood; the opening of the gardens. "Fitting for the moment don't you agree?" she giggled to herself while a frown contorted into a scowl on the man's face. He had seen those eyes freeze over before him not yesterday as the man cowered for his life before the Queen herself snuffed it out. He realised the symbolic meaning behind the statue. The warrior was faceless and cared nothing for life. Much like a winter storm.

"Let us begin. Choose your weapon"

"Ah ah. I believe the challenger gets to choose the weapon first. I wouldn't want you to be at any disadvantage here Hans. It might have you looking bad" she stepped forward onto the gravel like stones surrounding the fountain where their dual was to commence. Two dark clothed men followed her carrying between them a chest. Opened it held a range of weapons to be used for battle. The Prince selected a longsword all the while still scowling at the Queen. She didn't even beat a lash before an identical sword materialised in her grasp made of shimmering ice. It was translucent enough to gaze through and by the look of the blade sharp enough to cut steel.

"Shall we your Highness?" he moved his gaze from her sword to her eyes.

"Of course, your 'Majesty'" he spat the words before lunging in with a thrust of his sword. He knew his blade wouldn't touch her but he had to assess her reactions, the way she held herself and her sword before he could fully begin the fight. The Queen didn't bother to raise it in defence, taking but a step to the left she twirled gracefully out of his way to stand at his right shoulder. A quick swing of his blade she moved once again to give distance between them, a smirking making its way across her face.

A dual would end after first blood was drawn from the blade. Hans had witnesses enough of these duals to know that getting that win was a challenge itself. Master swordsman knew how to keep their bodies angled enough to avoid nearly every attack thrown their way. They also wore heavy armour to keep themselves safe from the sharpness of steel. But as Hans gazed at the self-claimed ruler he saw only a woman. She didn't appear to be trained by her casual stance nor be strong enough to swing the sword with damaging power. But Hans wasn't a fool; Elsa held a longsword easily in one hand while it did nothing to way down her speed. He had to remain controlled and think about this carefully. The Snow Queen was wearing another of her ice dresses conjured earlier; taking in the material like any other the Prince assumed it wasn't going to save her from any strike. However his best option to win the dual quickly was to cut either her hands or any part of her open torso.

'Going for her neck would be too obvious, her chest would be open but difficult to reach' Hans was planning his actions while slowly circling his opponent. Elsa for her part merely watched the man with her cold piercing eyes. She was polite for him to make the first move. Again he stepped forward with a high strike aiming at her left side but only to hit air as the Queen twisted herself to stand just outside the blade's course. The tip drove itself into the earth as Hans rested his arm. This repeating action of swing and miss was going to set his nerves higher on edge and that was exactly what the Queen wanted. Raising his blade up before him carefully, Hans glared.

"You are no fighter. I bet you haven't fought in a real dual before. All you can do is avoiding the blade am I right?" his accusation only got more smiles.

"You are correct that I have never fought in such a battle with blades. Of course I have never had the need to or an opponent of worth. You Prince Hans are the first to openly challenge me in the anyway. It was intriguing, I couldn't let this moment pass without a little more insight. As for my abilities, why don't you find out what I can really do?" she finally lifted her blade to point at his heart, eyes hooded. He growled as he wacked away her sword to jab at her chest but the steel met that of ice as she blocked his attack with ease. Hans learnt quickly that his blade was heavier and he didn't have near the same speed as she but he had strength enough to force her down if he could lock the blade at the next encounter. His mind was telling him to finish the battle before she could torment him with her evasiveness.

* * *

Irena, like her brother had seen her share of battle's between knights fighting for both honour and wealth. She'd witnessed cheating, scheming and nearly every tactic the foes placed against each other to add to her vast book of knowledge on the subject. Unfortunately she has never wielded a sword so her mind was of little use here when it was her brother to face an opponent who was as cunning as they come. She stood silently as she watched her brother try to land a strike against the monarch. Swinging in a wide arc he tried to at least get the woman to block his blade but she just kept avoiding his blows one after the other. Hans was starting to lose his cool very quickly if the mist created from his heavy breathing was an indication.

"Hans, don't lose your head. You are a skilled swordsman and strategist, just concentrate…" she whispered under her breath trying not to wince at her brother's lack of grace in each movement. Elsa did lift her blade again and this time took a swipe at Hans. If he didn't move his head to the side as he did, more than just a few hairs off his side-burn would've been cut. The look in those blue eyes was nearly tormenting and that made Irena gasp quietly.

"She's playing with him"

"She is" looking over her shoulder the Princess found Anna standing there, her arms folded with a sorrow-filled expression on her face. She didn't appear sad for either of the combatants but rather the situation itself.

"She knows swordplay?"

"No" reddish blonde locks loosened from their woven holdings with the movement of her head. "She's only reading his actions and knows where he'll strike. Elsa's had no time for lessons in any weapons training; she doesn't need it with her magic. Agreeing to this dual is just entertainment for her"

"She treats this as a game? Someone can get badly hurt here Anna!" Irena squeaked.

"I know that! That's why I didn't want this to happen, but no one listened to me. I can't stop it now and neither can you. Whoever draws blood will be the victor. We'll just have to wait…" Irena didn't like the idea of her brother falling prey to the mental taunts of such a woman. 'A game. She thinks all of this is a game'. Shaking her head, the Princess went back to watching the exchanged blows, their blades clashed like thunder and send sparks falling to the ground. Hans seemed to try and get the Queen into a lock but she was using his momentum to her advantage and breaking his centre of balance at every turn. Irena couldn't help but silently pray. If the battle didn't end soon, someone might not come out alive.

* * *

Elsa was enjoying herself too much to actually take the situation seriously. The sight of her foe in a state of uncontrollable rage had her heart pumping quickly and her fingers twitching with anticipation. Oh how she would rejoice if allowed to release her magic upon the soul of this retched man and finally put his pain to ease. A cold dead ease. From the repetitive attacks against her she had yet to retain a single mark of disorder. Her hair was still pristine and woven in its intricate braid; her dress still sparkling in the light and in one piece. But Hans, his attire looked like it was to tear apart at any moment. After a series of attacks, the man hadn't done well enough to block her counters and tears were all over his person. While the Queen made sure not to cut deep enough to touch skin, the amount of flesh revealed was almost rivalling the size patches of cloth that weren't ripped. Elsa snickered at the thought of the man freezing himself solid before the dual was to complete.

Some moments ago she noticed her love had come to join the crowd of spectators. Before the match she took the girl aside for a word alone. The younger tried and pleaded for the dual to be cancelled and forget that the Prince made any insults to their announcement but Elsa refused. He had to be taught a lesson and she was the one to make the point. Anna was hers.

The Snow Queen said the girl could return to her room for the afternoon if she wished but seeing her beside the twin Princess only reinforced her theory. Anna cared for the man's safety but she didn't love him. There was a look those teal eyes sent her that had Elsa pause in her flurry of attacks. It was a silent plea to not drag the outcome they knew was inevitable. Exhaling in frustration the blonde turned back to the auburn haired man, her sword at her waist and shoulders back.

"Your stance is appalling, your skills needing and your only chance now revoked. You will never have Anna. She is mine"

"I will never give her up! You hear me witch?! She is not yours! I won't allow-" time stopped as Hans stood there shouting his last words. The crystal like sword had left its master's hand to sail perfectly over the distance between them, aimed at his head. Hans finally found his body unable to move for the first time, exhaustion taking hold. He had stared death in the face many times at the end of a sword but that was training in his homeland. He had been cut so many times he hardly felt the pain anymore, but in that painstakingly long instant that his life was but a lone thread ready to be cut against the edge of thin ice, he could've cried. Why was he to die like this...?

When instead of a powerful thrust, he received only a light sting to his cheek. Hans realised, he'd closed his eyes waiting for the death to take him. The sword was nowhere to be seen and he stood there on two solid feet; heart still beating. A hot, wet line ran down his cheek slowly, touching the liquid he found his own blood staining the material of his gloves. He'd lost. Not his life but the dual. First blood was drawn by the Queen and therefor he had to stand down. The male twin fell to his knees when a feeling of relief overwhelmed his body, the sword clattering to the gravel beside him as he still remained in a daze.

"You have failed. Anna is mine to do as I wish Prince Hans…" she wasn't even looking at him anymore. She'd done her duty; fought him as tradition states. She didn't however need to remain to watch the pathetic excuse of a man wallow in self-pity and dishonour. Said man didn't see it that way. With teeth clenched and crazed look in his eye, Hans grabbed his sword and launched it towards the Queen's back with a battle cry. If he had to bleed so did she!

The steel never touched its mark. Instead it drew the blood of the one who caught it in hand to save her beloved Queen. Hans was astonished that one person he fought so hard for would blatantly injure herself for that ice witch. Anna was standing at her love's open back holding the steel blade with nothing but wool gloves. Red droplets of life stained the snow as the liquid traced from her wound down the length of steel. She was hostile. Her eyes dark, her frown clear and a piercing gaze was tearing into the kneeing man.

"Is this what you wanted so desperately Hans? You wanted blood, there here it is" she chucked the blade back at his knees so he could look upon the horror he just inflicted.

"Anna no! Are you alright? I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to attack my Queen when her back was turned? You weren't trying to kill her after you lost the dual? Tell me another lie Hans. Any other believable lie!" the strawberry blonde clutched her fists tightly, ignoring the stinging pain. She had never felt so angry before. Her stomach was knotted and her head clouded but she didn't care if her emotions were out in the open. Hans had betrayed her. Her trust and honour in him was gone.

"Anna…"

"No. you don't get to say my name. Not after doing us so much shame in your actions. Why can't you understand Hans? I love Elsa! I want to be with her, here in Arendelle. She's done so much for us all I can't leave her. Not now. This is my home. Please just accept that!" without a look back or any further recognition the trainer grabbed the blonde's hand, bloodied or otherwise she didn't care and lead the monarch back into the castle. The guards followed with Kristoff leading the pack and soon all the other guests who came to watch dispersed; leaving only the Prince to drown in his shame and his twin sister to pity him for it.

* * *

**Man this was a hard one to write. I've done very little action like scenes before and this was my first sword fight so I am terrible sorry if it's not up to your standards! Please be kind to me here. It's been a long week. Again. Hopefully next week will be nicer to me. **

**Yes I know you all hate me for not killing Hans, (trust me I want to so so so badly) but if I did the story would end and then all those other planned chapters would be to waste. Plus my ending is what i wanted to happen in the movie but...So revenge will be delayed… I also apologize if the P.O.V in this one is confusing. It ended up being all over the place without clear markers. Read and Review please! Thanks again guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the late update this week. I'm not going to rage on about excuses just I've been busy. This is like a fill in chapter with a little bit of general background and it's not my best plus no beta means my own read-through sometimes isn't enough. The whole story will come another time (when I have it). Yes, I promise all questions will be answered in future chapters don't worry. I also have to apologize to you faithful followers, my updates are going to be pushed back a little. The one week may turn into 2 weeks from here. Sorry guys, forgive me. **

* * *

**Helping Hand of A Friend?…or Foe?**

The afternoon sky was covered by dark heavy clouds and the snowfall that began at midday built up quickly on the ground, walls and every other available surface. By the time Irena had somehow convinced her brother to leave the sanctuary of the gardens for their warmer ship, the snow was two feet thick and their walk back was that much harder. The Princess kept a steady hand on his arm to secure he didn't fall over from his near emotionless state and absence of mind. He was almost a dead man walking as he placed one foot in front of another, repeating the process without care of the snow or his growing shivers. Irena really couldn't bring herself to say anything about the situation her brother had himself in. He knew from the beginning falling for the girl was going to be challenging especially with their difference in status. But he didn't care. When it came time for Anna and her father to start their travels again, distance and time would pull them apart in some way. Again he didn't care. Then her disappearance came via messenger and Irena had to watch her brother's heart shatter into a thousand pieces that no one could fix.

The resemblance of the two states now was uncanny and the Princess hoped he wouldn't do anything reckless. The cobblestone path wasn't faring better against the snow than the gardens but it seemed to be lighter the further they got from the castle. Before they hit the port a man stepped out from an alley to block their path.

"My boss wishes to have a word with you…" his voice was ruff and very deep. Irena didn't like him.

"You shall return to your employer and inform him we are returning to our ship for the evening. My brother is not well and he requires rest" when she turned round to go back the way they came she found another man at their exit.

"He insists to speak with you"

"Look sirs but my brother is unwell and he must be treated as quickly as possible. I ask you to stand aside"

"We know about his loss in the dual Princess. That is one thing our boss wishes to discuss. He will be waiting for you both on his ship at dusk. Do not be late" after saying his piece, both men left quickly without another glance. Irena didn't know what to make of being ordered around by shady men but she couldn't worry about them at the moment, her brother was still in a daze and she had to get him to their physician quickly. The princess wasn't to be insulted, she saw the insignia those men wore on their uniforms. Weselton. .

* * *

"He is physically fine your highness. Any injury he sustained during the dual is superficial at best. His bruises will heal nicely and his exhaustion will pass with plenty of rest" the man spoke softly as he finished the examination of the Prince. Hans was changed into clean clothes as he lay on his bed; still unresponsive to any attempts to get his attention.

"I can see that doctor but what about his mind? He's been like this since the match…"

"I'm afraid he is deeply traumatised over something, perhaps the match itself? Or something could've caused him to freeze…Did the Queen use her magic on him?" Irena was silent for a moment

"Making the one you love bleed would be enough…" dark brown eyes looked at her.

"It is possible"

"Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to have Hans rest for the night and call for you in the morning if he is not better"

"Of course your highness" he bowed before collecting his things and left the cabin, closing the door behind him. Releasing a sigh Irena took the chair beside her brother's bed. After returning to their docked ship, the siblings locked themselves up in a cabin wanting no disturbances until the physician checked over the Prince. Finding a man in the town available to check over a visiting Royal aboard a ship was difficult but managed by the time it was sunset.

"How did you get yourself into this mess Hans? You've seen Anna bleed before. Plenty of times after her many accidents; what has you like this?" Irena spoke in little more than a whisper.

"I caused her pain…" she looked up surprised he'd said a word. "…her hand. I cut her hand, I caused her injury. Why did she catch the sword? Why did she do it?" his voice was whispered and aloof; almost like he didn't believe himself conscious. His eyes were hazed and unfocused.

"I don't know Hans. Because maybe she really does love the Queen…"

"I won't accept that" he sat up to look at her. "She can't. It isn't right. That is not the Anna I fell in love with. She's not the real Anna" Irena was starting to really worry for him now. Letting him go into these thoughts wouldn't solve anything. Speaking to her brother bluntly was the only proven method to set his mind back into its usual order. Logical.

"She has to be Anna. I doubt she could be anyone else Hans. I thought you said so before, no one can change Anna"

"And you would be right your highness, but circumstances change" both sets of green eyes snapped to the door where a short old man stood with the same two large men they saw earlier. "Forgive me for intruding but you missed our scheduled time and I thought it more convenient for me to aboard your ship. My men can wait outside of course" with no indication the two large men stepped out to once again close the door. Irena stared down the tiny man.

"You dare to invite yourself onto our ship; into our cabins. You, Duke are bordering on insult to the Southern Isles"

"I apologize well in advance my lady but I feel it is at the utmost importance that I speak to you both on the circumstance of this kingdom. I believe you do not know how that…wretched woman came to power, am I correct?" the Duke was too forthcoming and Irena didn't like the way he held himself before them. They were royalty, he was but a Duke.

He was a short man with grey hair and a puffy moustache; a very obvious toupee sat upon his head and his noble outfit was perfectly ordered to make him appear more regal than he actually was. The Duke of Weselton was known as a trading man. He was well vised in economy and never denied any chance to make his land or himself, richer.

"Speak before I have you thrown from this ship. I have no time for your petty games Duke" Hans didn't bother to look at the intrusive man as he sat himself at the edge of the bed right next to his sister. He was growing a headache from his exhaustion and complicated thoughts of what happened earlier.

"I am not here for games, nor gain on my part. I wish to be of service to you like I was the late King of Arendelle" this got their attention quickly.

"You were associate's with the King…?"

"Yes Princess. I knew him well. We were trade partners for many years. He trusted my judgement as I did his. I was here at the time of that witch's strike too"

"Tell us everything Duke of Weselton" Hans was staring at him intently.

* * *

It was five summers ago that our late King met his end. During what was known at the Summer Hall; a coalition of ships massed in the Arendelle ports for a week of trading. Arendelle was a rich land of invaluable resources; their farming was rich because the land was moist; the water clean from the North Mountain's rivers and fishing was expansive from the open seas. The King also had a deep mine drafted well within the base of the mountain to haul endless amounts of jewels and riches which he sold to other less fortunate provinces. He was a very generous and intelligent King, unfortunately not even he could stop the storm that came out of nowhere.

Sailing into the fjord on a small boat was that blasted white haired witch. With a flick of her wrist a mighty blizzard appeared. It hailed down ice cannons upon the houses and thunder rolled between the darkening clouds. No one could stop the destruction; no one could hide from the merciless force that came upon them. The town was at her mercy and she gave them none.

Soon she turned her eyes to the castle where the guards set up the best defence they could to defend their ruler. Sadly it was no good. Their gate fell within instants of her blasting it with her magic. Soldiers died at her feet like they were nothing more than lifeless dolls she didn't want to play with any longer. King Nicholas prided himself on his morals and met her at his throne. He tried to plead, bribe and reason with her to turn back and let his people live. She laughed as she gave no mercy, killing him without any guilt. His majesty knew he was to die and did so believing he allowed time for others to escape. My ship along with a few others escaped her wrath as she tore through Arendelle like a rabid wolf in a chicken pen. We left with all we could get aboard but sadly that wasn't many lives.

* * *

"Since that day, Arendelle has been under her control. The townspeople are living in fear of her magic and that ever present cold. They have no choice but to bend to her will or they'll die" the Duke sighed with a heavy heart as the royal siblings continued to stare.

"She took the kingdom…in one day?" Irena didn't know if she found that admirable or horrifying. The old man nodded his head to confirm her wonder. Hans was looking more furious than concerned. A fire was now burning in his eyes.

"She took over a kingdom that meant nothing to her? Why would she do that? Tell me! What's for her to gain from this?"

"I cannot dare to speak the thoughts of that woman your highness. All I can assume is she wants what the King had. The wealth; the power this kingdom held over its surrounding countries and perhaps more. I'm not sure sir all I know is that she has it after taking the King's life"

"But what about Anna?" Irena had to voice the intense question much to her gut wrenching feelings.

"Yes! How does Anna fit into this? She didn't know the Queen before she arrived. And that was only two years ago with her father."

"That reddish haired girl? I do not know her your majesty's. My informants only tell me that she has been with the queen for a while. That ruffian of a man has been close in hand to the new crown, perhaps he is the reason the lady is tightly in the witch's grasp. The ice walls appeared about this 'time' you say the girl arrived…" Hans got to his feet to advance on the tiny man.

"You want us to believe that woman took Arendelle for its gold before killing the only monarch, chasing off nearly all its nobles before cutting off all contact with that wall after she got Anna?" Hans didn't know if he should laugh in the man's face or spit in it. It wasn't believable, it wasn't a clean cut story nor did it sound like anything that woman would do. She was intelligent, sneaky, conspiring and viscous. She wouldn't run in head first into anything without knowing evert detail, every escape route, every involved life. The prince wouldn't accept that the Queen was stupid as this old man appeared to be. Voicing such a thing would only hurt his pride further so he stayed quiet.

"Like my brother, I don't believe your entire story Duke. There are too many factors we know the Queen would not risk for such stakes; even if those stakes were gold and power. She couldn't take over a kingdom so easily. The army would rebel against her…" Irena replied.

"And what if they still are?" sleazy blue eyes bore into those of unbelieving. Twitching his moustache with a smirk the Duke looked between the two. "I didn't say all those guards died now did I?"

"How many are you referring to Duke?" Hans looked at him with barely seen intrigue.

"An army's worth Prince Hans. All hidden away up in that mountain" Irena was starting to think this tiny man was sprouting lies for the sake of it. "Don't believe me again? I am wounded from such thoughts of your majesty's. Those mountains are vast, treacherous and unforgiving to any untrained adventurer. However, I did say there were mines in the base of that mountain and they could go on for miles"

"Even if there was a horde of soldiers out there, why have they waited this long? They could've attacked sooner to over-power her" Irena argued.

"They have. They've attacked times before, on the castle, in the town square. Each time they have done little that would harbour that woman's attention. Each time her own forces of dark clothed men on reindeer would fight them off without her lifting a finger. She's using the Arendelle citizens as part of her own personal army to fight for her" the Duke spoke with conviction as he stopped his quick pacing. Irena looked to her brother and saw that deep thought on his face. 'He couldn't possibly be amusing the thoughts this man was giving him right?' she thought silently but that glaze towards her was half the answer.

"Suppose we trust you on this. What is your gain here Duke of Weselton? You survived her first attack, why did you return?"

"I came because she sent an invitation just like she did you. I was to come here for one week's trade. I intend to find out all I can about her while I have that chance. My old friend deserves revenge for what happened and I will not see his kingdom be run by that bitch" Hans actually smiled at his last words. Seems they had something to agree upon.

"Yet you bring very little forces with you. She has more power here than any of us, what makes you think you can get your vengeance?"

"Oh I won't need any forces. The rebels will do that for me" Duke brushed it off.

"What? Rebels? They're attacking?" Irena spoke.

"At dawn. My spies informed me that they've accumulated enough weapons and resources for a strike on the castle. They plan to do it as the guards change over on the wall so there will be some surprise. If they fail there, I have caught word they will attack the town. Take anything they can steal for themselves in preparation for another attack"

"And you assume she will let this happen?"

"She hasn't done anything before now. My sources tell me she doesn't act against any rebels" he smiled while Hans froze.

'That is a lie' Hans had seen what she does to rebels. He witnessed it first hand when she showed no mercy in turning a man into her newest ice sculpture for her decorative garden. She may not be forward when it came to the kingdom but she did retaliate against those fools. In her own personal way she dealt with them, by killing for enjoyment.

"And if what you say is true, then a army of men come running from that mountain and into the town. You expect them to ignore us and go straight to her? I don't know how well your sources are Duke. But no man is foolish enough to believe the words of wars when it's said they'll leave you at peace"

"I would rather believe those words than have that witch rule this kingdom. She has done nothing for the people except lead them to a slow, painful, cold death in this endless winter. I have spoken my piece. What your highnesses wish to believe it up to yourselves but I hope that you will find no enemy in me. I only wish to have her reign of terror end and quickly as possible then return home on my ship. I also wish you luck with that girl of yours" that got green eyes locked on him fiercely. "I know she means something to you both; I hope she doesn't get hurt in this. She lives within that castle and its possible the rebels will succeed…in any case I shall leave you both for this night. Thank you for your time. M'lord and Lady" with that the Duke of Weselton bowed before making his exit, the footsteps of his guards behind him as they left the ship.

Irena turned to her brother finding him in deep thoughts.

"Hans, you can't believe everything he said…?"

"I don't. The Duke of Weselton is known for his spy work but there is more going on here. At least now we have a little insight to the activities in Arendelle. Those Rebels will cause trouble for all of us, no matter what side we're on"

"What I'm worried for is Anna, Hans. She's more in the centre of this because of the Queen and that is the target!" Irena said in a pitch breaking voice.

"Didn't you hear what he just said? Those guards of hers will defend the castle like they did before. That oaf cousin of hers will protect her…got her into this mess I'm sure. I want to know is why Anna is so intent on staying with that woman! I could care less if Arendelle fell to anyone; I want Anna out of this country and back home where she will be safe and comfortable" he replied without a second thought. Irena folded her arms as she stood before him.

"And what do you intend to do about this Hans. She won't talk to you, not after today. I doubt they will let you into the castle…"

"I will go to see her. Anna is the most kind and forgiving woman there is. I'll ask for her forgiveness and it will all pass behind us. Then she can tell me what's really been happening and everything about that snow witch as well. Let the fools battle outside the walls, I indeed to find out what's happening within them"

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has been following and reviewing my chapters. You guys are awesome. Again I'm really sorry for the delay. I've been busy volunteering for the local emergency services here and stuff just gets put off. I still intend to finish this story and I will get through each and every chapter, but the gaps between the updates may increase, they also may decrease so bear with me on it. Also, I know my previous chapter wasn't that great with the action and whatnot. I'll develop my skills and may go back to redo it. I'll let you know. Reviews really are great and appreciated! **


	9. Chapter 9

**No I haven't forgotten you my awesome readers and thank you so much for the reviews. I'm starting to see a pattern on how to handle Hans. Death is the common vote followed by a good 'thrashing'. But I cannot yet, (sadly) so I'm away from him this chapter, otherwise I might just kill him (in ways that you can only imagine). This one is a little all over the place so bear with me. Also some blood/guts/deaths here too. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Where the Snow Falls...So Shall They**

She felt it before she saw it and the thought always made her grin. Dawn was moments away and the fool thought they held the advantage, attacking in the time between darkness and light. What those men didn't realise that Elsa needn't light nor spies to tell her anything. Her element did. Every crystallite that froze to a surface, every flake stacked together on the earth, all of it she could feel; she could see. The pairs of guards walking down the main square before the shift change, the early miner's leaving their homes for the woods and even the so called rebels marching their way towards her castle.

The Royal bedchambers were shadowed from the small glowing crystals hovering around the four poster bed. Piles of cushions, sheets and furs tangled together around its lone occupant as she slept, the light snore indicating she was dreaming happily. Elsa watched the freckle skinned beauty from her regal chair by the window, stunning blue eyes the only thing giving away her position.

Her gaze travel slowly over the blemish free tan skin, shoulder to arm then the hand clutching tightly to the pillow her head rested on, Elsa felt the chair crackle with expanding ice. Her anger was far from sated after their night's rigorous activities and one look to that bound appendage nearly had her building a storm over their serene landscape. The smell of blood was familiar to the Snow Queen, she had seen it many times, been the cause of it even more but she would freeze hell over endless times before she left that sacred crimson liquid spill from Anna's veins ever again. The younger girl was her core, she was the centre of her vision and while she was distant, cold and harsh like winter itself, Anna would bear the blizzard storm to remain at her side.

The tiniest hint of pink came over her shoulder from the east. Annoyance filled her eyes as the sky began to change in welcoming the new day. Elsa didn't want the night to end, she cared little for the battle that was coming but rather she didn't want Anna to awaken. She liked the silence and she watching the girl dream in grins and mumbles. Movement snapped her out of her thoughts as Anna rolled over onto her back, the sheets strained over her torso; her flat stomach and soft breasts outlined beautifully. Pale pink lips smirked. Taking the few steps back across to the large bed her robe dispersed into wisps leaving her bare the day she was born. The tips of her fingers traced a line from the silk sheets up over the valley to the pulse of Anna's neck; there she placed a hot kiss which earned her a rather throaty moan. Naturally because of her winter magic, her body temperature was below normal and anyone who touched her would think she'd already dead. Not Anna.

The younger woman preened at her touch and almost demanded it with such urgency Elsa would've thought the girl mad for wanting such an end. Anna had been her possession for nearly as long as she'd been locked away in Arendelle. Elsa discovered the red-blonde girl's reaction was different from the norm when she clutched the pale hand of the Queen, her eyes in awe and her smile widened as words fell from her lips. 'You're so cool, that's amazing'. It awoke something in the icy heart and Elsa held her close ever since. The girl was fire to her ice. She was heat to her chill. Everything that Elsa wanted was in this girl and she would be damned to the fiery pits of hell and back before she let anyone take what was hers. Seeing those wraps tightly around the wounded hand had her insides raging more than any blizzard she could conjure, she was livid, boiling and wanted blood to flow. But in some light she was thankful Anna was such a soft soul being, her anger could be sated by this girl and her revenge belayed. For now.

Savouring the taste of the salty skin, Elsa made her way up slowly to the girl's brow then to the fiery locks. She almost treasured those strands like her own; delicate, soft and bright. If she had her way they would never be tied in woven braids to keep out of the freckled face but Anna needed her work and Elsa refused to let her cut a single strand any shorter. Like the rest of her, those locks belonged to the Queen. A groan warned the blonde of movement beneath her, Anna was having a dream. A very satisfying dream if the sounds were any indication. The monarch touched soft lips lightly before placing her own satisfying smile worthy kiss upon them. The response came with a lengthy moan and two warm arms sliding over her waist. Sleeping beauty had awoken.

"It's early Elsa…why…?" Anna was too tired to open her eyes and still half asleep by her husky unclear voice so she allowed cool fingers to tilt her head aside making wake for the attack on her throat. Anna released another deep moan of approval.

"You will wake if I say it Anna. Do not complain" she was bound to leave teeth marks but Elsa didn't care.

"But you never told me to wake up so I'm allowed to whine about it" pearly whites appeared in a smirk at her own sneakiness. A bite to her shoulder was the justified response.

"You will not whine now Anna. Besides I thought you'd love to see your work be put to the test. It is after all the moment we've been waiting for" Elsa removed herself from the younger girl to straddle her hips before brushing blonde hair out of her eyes. She'd have Anna redo her braid later that morning.

"What moment? I was enjoying the one we were just having…I have to get up don't I?" she rubbed her still closed eyes to try and wake herself up from the rather delicious dream. Pale skin and glowing irises were the first thing Anna gazed upon, making her grin. A blonde eye-brow lifted before its owner wiped the grin away with a well-placed nail graze earning a soft groan in the process. Feeling better about her control Elsa removed herself from the bed and her love to return to the window, she could hear Anna reluctantly doing the same.

Anna was never one to care about modesty until she met the Queen. She grew up not thinking so much about her attire or appearance after working with animals all day, but now every time she removed herself from the sheets she'd rather have something else covering her freckle spotted body so she wouldn't compare it to Elsa's. This lead the Queen to routinely cover the trainer in a robe of pale blue with a flick of a finger, herself she had no shame over. Bare the day she was born. The dawn was now a mix of pinks and orange as the sun slowly peaked its way over the horizon but eyes were not on the wonderful vision. It was upon the far banks of the fjord and the edge of the city walls. The forest was dead silent, all life vanished with the morning sun but Elsa knew better. Within those trees were men, angry men with weapons, pride and boiling blood wanting one thing; hers. She felt a shiver from the trainer.  
"I know I'm not the one to feel the cold so much but it's way too early for this Elsa. What am I meant to be looking at?" teal eyes were squeezing in focus to see through the outside darkness. The Queen smirked.

"The show will begin shortly Anna. Have a little patience as I'm to give a nice gift to those poor men" Anna watched in sleepy confusion as the sorceress moved her hands like weaving a delicate pattern in the air. The glow of her magic illuminating their faces but nothing appeared. Elsa directed her attention to the waters where teal eyes found the answer of what was happening. The young trainer gasped.

* * *

Kristoff actually chuckled when he saw the familiar magic take form and dance its way over the water. He had to admit its wielder was quite creative in the arts of battle.

"Why not just invite them in for some tea Elsa? I'm sure they'll love it, ae Sven?" his dark humour brushed aside by a heavy snort from the massive furred animal beside him. The large reindeer was built with powerful legs and a set of antlers that were sharpened to perfection, his soggy dark brown coat shaggy from the years of training and battles. Sven was edgy; he pawed at the ground with his hooves as Kristoff placed the saddle upon his back.

"Easy there bud. We don't want to give away our hand so early. Her orders were to wait for them on the ice before we can have our fun. After all, there is no sight better than ice stained red, ae boy?" he chuckled again following his partners overzealous call in agreement. The sky was awakening quickly causing the head guard to make the rounds. The animals set and the men wielding their finest, he gave the nod for a handful of his men to take out to the ice and call those pitiful scoundrels to arms. This would be a bloodbath before the sun had taken to the clouds and he was going to enjoy it.

"Let's see how they do on a field of ice with nowhere to run" mounted up he collected his few remaining men on the way out of the stables. Elsa had given him clear instructions on what she wanted; the rest he could to do as he pleased. This left Kristoff with a very open battle plan, a wise word from his followers gave him an excellent idea.

"Are they ready for this sir? I don't doubt your own but the others, they might not listen to the calls" his right hand man was by the gate, ready to begin. His words were true to a degree.

"Even if they won't, they'll follow the others. It's in their nature to move as one, if one listens they all will. Now let them out. We have a fight to win"

* * *

Breath became mist as a mass of bodies heaved their weighed steps through the snow. The dark trees thinned out till it gave way to waters of Arendelle. They were on the far side of the castle but just a quick dash round from the outer buildings that made up the store houses. Most thought them mad for attacking a city that held not only the castle but a powerful sorceress. She was no monarch and she was no ruler to them. Their plans were simple. Attack the townsfolk to draw out the guards and then a squad of men could make their way over the castle walls to infiltrate. That woman would be dead before midday.

However, plans always tend to fail. Before they broke the treeline a massive crack echoed over the water halting their advance. A silver mist began to build at the castle's structure before flying out in all directions; its wake everything was frozen. The men braced themselves for impact but it only left a powerful blast before vanishing, their passage now a clean plane of ice from their trees to the castle. The Queen was mocking them. She was almost inviting them to her castle.

The horde was uneasy about the silence that followed. They were trained to handle all kinds of battle situations but when your enemy rolls out a bridge for you, you become very suspicious. A tall beefy man with short dark hair and hollow eyes stepped onto the ice to test his fears. Thorak would never lead his men into such an obvious trap, his years as the Captain trained him so but some things you have to do to move forward; the risk was worth it in his eyes. Lifting his weapon and shouting the charge his cloaked followers repeated the cry and took to the ice. Thorak didn't feel the cold seeping into his boots or the weight of his heavy armour. The only thing he concentrated on was the walls of the castle and the possible onslaught of arrows that could shower then at any moment. But they didn't come. Instead he saw the side doors of the castle open and guards charging out with their spears at the ready. He chuckled. 'Fools. They think they can take on my army of soldiers with pitiful numbers?'

"Crush them all!" he yelled over the heavy footfalls and grunts of his men. The guards charged as soon as they came upon the frozen battlefield, spreading themselves thin into a line. Thorak witnessed his men become eager as they drew in closer to the castle but he soon realised his mistake. The ice began to shake and crack under the thundering sounds of hundreds of feet that were coming from the castle. He watched in horror as a stampede of angry reindeer charged round the frozen fjord from the far side and straight towards his men.

"They're a distraction! Brace for impact! Kill them!" he tried to call out over the thunder. Soldiers noticed the charge and prepared themselves for the attack.

Thorak saw a man riding at the head of the brigade and the ex-military leader growled in anger. He wanted that man's head after witnessing the odd calls he gave to his men and watched as other riders lead off animals in another direction. They had trained the beasts to commands and were using it to trap his men in an endless circle of death. Unsheathing his second sword he sliced his way through the first animal to try and charge him. Breaking the leg of another as he dodged sharp bone and the mass of heavy bodies, Thorak saw his men killed off like ants. It became a slaughter. The soldiers weren't prepared for the raging animals. Most were being trampled to death while others couldn't stop the horns penetrating their bodies; blood curling screams came over the battle as soldier after soldier was clobbered without mercy. Their leader managed to kill another reindeer quickly before it caught him, pulling his sword from its neck he saw his foe; Kristoff. Clenching his teeth he charged the mounted man with fire in his eyes.

Kristoff was grinning from the moment he mounted his reindeer. The call sounded and his herd followed him into the fray. Several of his best men lead smaller numbers of the animals off to surround and confuse the enemy. He wasn't surprised to see many of the first line taken down with sword strikes or well-placed spears but soon the men were falling back in terror. They may be able to take down a handful of his obedient animals but they couldn't stop the ones following. He watched with glee as guts were opened, bodies crushed and limbs went flying. He laughed when he saw one of his larger beasts throw an impaled body over his head. Sometimes he wondered how he became so bloodthirsty but right then he didn't care. He was enjoying it too much. The cry of a dying deer caught his attention to his left, a man in blood soaked armour retreated his sword from its latest victim to glare at him.

"So you're the leader of this pathetic 'army'? Let's see how you really fight" he spoke as the man ran at him, swords ready to strike. Sven didn't even flinch as the steel connected with bone and the two locked in place. Kristoff caught the second sword with the head of his pickaxe and the two started their struggle of strength.

"Tell me; are you really that suicidal to send your troops onto the ice when the Queen can drown then without a second thought? Do you want her head that much you fall for every trick?" he could see his words getting into the soldier's mind slowly, tearing apart his conscious and turning him into a mass of pure uncontrollable rage. Screaming at the blonde, Thorak kicked Sven in the side of the head to send both reindeer and master to the ground. He attacked with a wide downwards swing but again it hit steel as a strong axe blocked its course.

"You'll have to try harder than that to kill me" Kristoff swung his free hand about connecting the butt of his weapon to the soldier's helm, clearing some distance between them allowing him time to return to his feet and check to see if Sven was ok. A glance of the beast charging another soldier made him smirk. Sven was as stubborn as a rock these days. The guard twirled his wrists to get the feel of his weapons once more before giving his foe a smug little grin to edge him on. It worked. Swords were swinging at him like a crazed windmill, aiming for a shoulder or his chest. Thorak moved with swiftness that came from years of hard training and endurance. If Kristoff hadn't spent his own youth chasing after animals and learning to read body language he might've lost his head right then with jab from below. But a well-placed axe saved his life and neck.

"Your men are dying rapidly and soon you will be all that's left standing on the blood of your fallen. How would you feel then ex-captain?" the two had locked in another power struggle after each lost a weapon to the bombardment of attacks. Cries were still echoing through the fjord as swords cut through flesh and bones shattered under immense weight. The soldier's still alive to cry out in unmeasurable pain were left to the final strikes of the mounted guards.

"You think I'm stupid enough to bring in my entire army here? I saw the signs but I chose to ignore them to get to the castle. But if I can't then my men will!" he let himself fall away, losing the struggle and position to collect his lost sword. He timed it well as a comrade went in for the kill at the blonde's back but what he didn't see the man's keen reflexes. Kristoff heard the crack before he heard the cry. Crouching down, he twisted on his left foot to sweep himself under the man's left side and out of harm's way. Grabbing the collar, Kristoff pulled the assailant off balance before plunging his pick into his heart. Gasping and chocking the guard let go, allowing death take him slowly as blood filled his lungs. But now, Kristoff was without a weapon against an opponent with two very capable swords. So goes war.

"You should've spent more time training then answering to that bitch's every command. You'll die by my sword, and then I will kill that bitch by slitting her throat!" Thorak stepped forward to swing down followed by a wide arc of his other sword. Kristoff barely dodged both before charging into the man's side sending them both to the ground. It turned into a scuffle as the weapons were dropped and punches connected. The blonde could easily take a hit and keep going but a gash in his side was making him slower after the last attack. Thorak shoved him aside to quickly grab hold of the nearest sword leaving his back unprotected and open to the lunging dagger. He had never felt such burning pain in his life, muscles ripped, bone broke and his life essence oozing away with every slow beat. The crunch of steps made him look up with murder to the one who had literally stabbed him in the back. Kristoff grinned before spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"Only knights fight with honour oh great leader. Me? I tend to fight to win. Whatever the means. A handy knife in my boot was the way this time" collecting the sword just out of reach he turning it over inspecting the blade.

"Do it. Show them who you really are. Kill a man as he lies here waiting for death" his breath was shallow and the cold was settling in slowly but Thorak held his gaze firm.

"After I have your head today, your men will retreat to the mountains and your little 'quest' would be lost. Revenge is served cold captain, and no one knows that better than my Queen" Kristoff swung the sword down with velocity and blood splattered over the ice.

* * *

"You didn't have to send them all out there Elsa. Some of those deer weren't even trained well. Poor souls" Anna was wrapped up in the sheets once again only this time she lay atop her lover who was reclined against a mountain of cushions.

"They were bred for that purpose Anna. Or have you forgotten your roll in my kingdom, Royal Trainer?" Elsa said before sinking her teeth into a deliciously juicy strawberry. Only the freshest were sent to her and the servant didn't displease, at first light their morning meal arrived; an assortment of fruits, meats, cheese and a side for Anna's sweet tooth; chocolate.

"Don't misunderstand me, I'm happy my lot didn't go but, I'm just saying they didn't all need to be sent out there. The men will have trouble rounding them up later, maybe I should help them…" she groaned as she savoured the bite sized chocolate piece. "…or I can just stay here. God these are so good" she stole another before taking a berry herself. "You have to have excellent eyes to see all the way down there. I couldn't see anything after you frosted the glass but I assumed something happened if you had to send that many"

"Do not concern yourself over it Anna. It has been dealt with by that very helpful cousin of yours. Kristoff will settle the little dispute and be back in time for the midday meal" Anna grinned up at the blonde.

"Can I have chocolate then too? Please?" Elsa stroked the girl's cheek softly before bringing her in for a passionate kiss.

"You must earn that privilege, my love"

* * *

**And another chapter done. Liked? Didn't like? Let me know about it (nicely please) as all reviews are appreciated. I know after my last attempt this 'fighting' stuff I'm not holding much hope for the 'likes' here but I hope you guys still enjoyed the chapter. Again I'll get the next chapter up soon as possible. Hopefully things are settling down for me so I can refocus on my writing. I have other things to update besides this one. My HP readers are getting impatient. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is a chapter many of you have been waiting for. A little background on the happenings going on in Arendelle. Note this isn't the whole story but enough to get a little insight on the 'what' for the kingdom's sake. Elsa's story is next time. **

* * *

**Once Upon A Kingdom No More**

* * *

If Hans hadn't seen it himself, he never would've believed the words from any man talking inside the tavern. He sat hidden away in a corner table nursing a drink that was half empty and far from his thoughts. The Prince had little sleep the night before after the words of the Duke kept echoing through his mind. Somethings sounded like truth while the rest was as believable as flying pigs. That old man didn't know where to draw lines and one day it would be his downfall. However Hans found himself awake before the sun and wrapped in a thick cloak he was at the castle bridge. Either he would see whatever the rumours were whispering over or he'd be a fool for being out so early in the cold. When the waters froze unnaturally and the echo of a charge came to his ears Hans looked on in astonishment. A battle was raging on the waters of Arendelle. From his position he saw that both sides had poorly conceived plans of attack and yet one side was blatantly overpowering the other with sheer numbers. The prince deduced the men were the 'rebels'; the former guards and soldiers to the dead King.

The stampede only confirmed to Hans that the woman hidden away in that castle was a cold hearted murderer. The Prince had never seen such horror as he did that morning and the sun was barely awake. By the time the sun had cleared the horizon, it was over. The battle was an easy victory for the castle soldiers and their animals. He watched from a distance as the few survivors were hauled away into the castle depths and the animals rounded up again to return to shelter. What Hans didn't expect was when the numbers diminished, the frozen water melted away. The dead men, reindeer and anything left on the makeshift battlefield vanished into the watery depths. The fjord was once again quiet, clear and untouched. The sorceress made it all disappear.

But Hans would not forget. He slammed his fist into the wood in frustration. Somehow he just knew that bitch had anticipated the attack. She knew where and when they would strike. 'Did she have an inside source?' It wouldn't be possible.

"Not within the troops. But she does have a spy somewhere. I have yet to see or hear of her leave that castle" he muttered to himself as he looked out the stained glass window. "Someone is doing her dirty work. And men are slaughtered like sheep for it. They are fools but they don't deserve to die like that" he left his drink unfinished to storm back out into the cold and onwards to the castle. A pair of eyes watched him go.

* * *

Anna chucked another cracked bone aside in annoyance. Why she had been called to deal with this stupid situation was beyond her. It wasn't her herd that was half dead, their bodies mostly useless. Why did she have to handle the antlers? Half of them weren't good anyway.

"Kristoff! Why am I here? I have other things to do than sort your horns out" the cousins were sitting on a makeshift bench checking over the mountain of antlers that had been collected up from the battle. The bone was used in many variations such as weapons or tools and in rare case, decorations. Kristoff was carving his way into a small piece to try and round it off.

"You're here because the Queen ordered it. Enough complaining Anna" he chucked his piece into the growing pile before grabbing another. Anna just huffed under her breath.

"Not my fault…I did nothing wrong. Kicked out of bed to do this? Elsa's just being mean to me today…" she twirled her tool in hand for a moment. "I didn't even get to finish off my chocolates…Ow!" bonk to the head from her only company woke her out it. Kristoff had a long antler in hand he just used to hit her head.

"No complaining! I lost numbers today and you start up about sweets!" it soon turned into a fight of swinging bone-clubs. Anna lost her fur hat in the conflict but refused to give in so easily.

"It wasn't my fault you led them into a massacre. Choose the battles next time cousin" she ducked a projectile aimed at her head. Laughter changed the intense atmosphere as the two found more humor in the situation than they should have.

"I can't choose battles. But I can choose the herds I take next time. Maybe your dear Eirlys will…" a snowball to the face stopped his speech and a seething Anna had another in hand.

"You won't take Eirlys anywhere! Leave my baby out of this you ruffian!"

"Hey guys, are we having a snowball fight? Can I join in?" a voice distracted the trainer from her taller cousin. Olaf waved enthusiastically from beside the pile of yet to be sorted antlers Anna's hat upon his head. The snowman was famous for appearing out of nowhere at the most oddest of times.

"Olaf, help me pelt Kristoff with snow. He threatened my baby!" Anna cheered to the animated snow mount. Olaf smiled excitedly as he collected a handful of snow.

"Yeah against Kristoff…wait. You have a baby? Hah! Can I see it? Her? Him? Why didn't you tell me?" Olaf completely forgot his reasoning at the exciting news and distracted from the mission. Anna shook her head.

"No, no. I mean Eirlys. You know my reindeer. She's like my baby. Really special to me, just like you are Olaf" Kristoff whipped his face clean of snow and left the two to converse as he went about collecting their messed up work. His eye caught something that made him pause and before he could do anything a soft whisper in his ear had him reconsider. Rolling his eyes before looking up to the high windows of the castle he sighed.

"Do what you want…"

* * *

Getting inside the gates was easier than he thought. Appearing to be included with a group of officials entering for a day's work gave him no trouble from the castle guards. It became a normal thing for the traders to enter the castle and converse with a few nobles about exchange and prices. While the real deals were made in the town, the castle was where the paperwork became sealed. Hans however did not come here for agreements of documents. He came for reasons unknown, answers more than anything. Surely he wasn't the only one to witness the before dawn battle. It occurred in plain sight and the castle was the closest residence. Someone, a servant, guard or noble had to have seen or at least heard something. Listening from the dark corners of the hall he pieced together that while many of them did hear a 'disturbance' as they called it, no one was willing to talk. Not even the gossiping servants of the castle.

Much like his kingdom and possibly every other royal household in existence, the servants were the talkers with eyes and ears everywhere. If something was said, they knew about. If a secret was exposed it was them who spoke it. Hans wasted no time in finding the kitchens under Arendelle castle to listen in on any whispers passing lips. When he heard very little pertaining to the morning's incident he tried another strategy. Knowing the servants in charge of the stables weren't to be trusted he aimed mainly for the ones who went between the rooms cleaning. With the luck of his gods, he found a little insight. Though reluctant at first a young woman spilled that she saw some of the guards drag away men into the bowls of the castle. The dungeons; one of the most secure places within any stronghold and somehow the Prince had to find his way in.

Green eyes found something Hans wished he wouldn't have to see in a long time; the sight of Duke Weselton and his two goons standing before him 'offering' assistance. The Duke admitted to having him followed to the castle then become the object of spying so his men could 'help' when needed. The Prince was no fool, he knew the Duke had hidden agenda and was playing him like a pawn piece of a chess match. Didn't the Duke know a 'Pawn' can change when it reaches the other side…?

"Come my Prince. We'll show you the way in" Hans raised a brow to the short man but followed obediently none the less. The hallways narrowed down into a short dark corridor where the two burly men discarded the guards easily. The old wooden door creaked open and released a fowl smelling odour. The scent of rotting bodies filled his nose and he had to hold himself back from vomiting, the Prince hoped he wouldn't find anything of the sort below. The old man gestured for him to continue down the stone steps.

"You'll find who you're looking for down there, Prince Hans. Learn the truth about this kingdom and that witch, no one will know the story better than them" taking the last words as just that, Hans descended into the darkness finding very little light in the abyss. A single torch was all that kept him wondering the darkness and let him see the horrors that were the prisoners. Remnants of what appeared to be rags covered dirt ridden bodies. Smell of rot and infection was everywhere and rust covered every inch of metal that made the bar cells. Masses hid in the shadowed corners and stayed motionless but he could tell they were watching him. Very closely. There weren't many of them, a handful of rugged men who looked to survivor of war only to find hell.

"I guess you're all I've got…who among you can tell me anything?" Hans took hold of the torch and tried to see them better. Shuffling and rattle of chains was the only response to his question but a dark chuckle echoed from the last cell. The light didn't reach all the way in but there was a crouched man sitting against the wall. He had his limbs bound and chained to the stone. Hans moved closer to try and see his face. Mattered dark hair and shadowed eyes, Hans saw the bloodied armor then the missing limb. A bandaged stump was all that remained of the rebel's right hand. Green locked with black.

"You want to know something my Lord? Didn't you witness it this morning? I thought her royal Majesty let her court enjoy such entertainment" his voice was heavy and filled with false mirth. The look in his eyes saying he was close to insanity gave Hans the shivers, the man wouldn't hesitate to kill him and they both knew it.

"I am not part of her court. I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and I want nothing to do with that witch…" that got the rebel's attention quickly. He strained against his bounds to see the boy better. Hans nearly flinched but remained strong.

"Visiting Prince huh…we haven't had you lot in a long time. The rumors were true then. A first for us all…" he went off into rambles Hans couldn't decipher.

"Tell me what happened at dawn. I want to understand"

"You want to understand?! Ha! You wouldn't understand anything boy. This kingdom has been in shambles for years. No one battle will have you understanding anything" the prisoner lent back against his wall, giving in.

"Then tell me how it started. How did Queen Elsa come to such power? How did she take the throne?" eyes looked up before closing.

"'Queen Elsa' came to power like all tyrants do. They steal the throne. But Arendelle's troubles started before her time. It has been wasting away slowly…"

* * *

'Arendelle was founded centuries ago by a family of settler's arriving from the seas. It was a farming land that grew into a port city before it was a kingdom. The rulers started as simple folk who wanted to see it flourish and with the growth of their population came the wealth of the land. Farms covered everything from the shores to the mountains and what they didn't need for winter they exported to make coin. It wasn't until the eighth generation of Kings did they unlock treasures hidden away in the mountain and following the discovery their land became known for its jewellery and craftsmanship. Riches were sold to every nation and every royal paid handsomely for just a small portion of that rare find. By the time of King Nicolas the Wise, Arendelle was the richest country in the known oceans. However three generations later, his great-grandson nearly lost it all'

"**Our King was a selfish greedy man with no loyalty and no morals. He didn't see the use of friendships or charity. 'Work for your bread' was his belief. And his people did" **

'The people tried their best to appease their ruler, they gave up the best of their gems and stones, they gave him the freshest harvest their fields offered and still it wasn't enough for him. Nicolas the Fourth of his name became known as 'The Hoarder'. Whatever he didn't want stowed away in his castle, he sold to neighbouring countries for prices that weren't believable. Barely enough food was left to the people and resources went to maintain his ships that never sailed or to his favourite noble houses who stood by him to be silent'

"**He was a tyrant and you still served him with loyalty?!" a chuckle replied to the Prince. **

"**I wasn't a fool my Lord. I knew my place and I kept my mouth shut, it was how I rose through the ranks so quickly. As long as he was my King I would serve as his guard and his word was law"**

'King Nicolas never married and never had children. He saw himself above such petty needs and only wanted to surround himself with priceless pieces and artifacts. It was his greatest weakness that rarer the item, the more he wanted it. He was prideful that his kingdom was at the top of the chain and nobles from all around came to him with such respect but his eyes were blind to the grief his people were suffering as slowly their resources perished to bare minimum. Their cries to him went on deaf ears'

"**Then the Duke arrived and everything worsened…"**

Duke of Weselton was a renowned trader. He heard of the King's love for the unusual and rare and so struck up a bargain. He would give the King anything and everything unique he gained in his adventures and in return, the King would sell of his best resources to his country alone. Nicolas signed without a second thought at he gazed at the gift he was bribed with; this made the Duke very happy'

'It was not even summer's end and the people looked like they had barely survived a horrid winter. Food was scarce; buildings in disrepair and very little stock remained in the barns. Weselton was draining the kingdom dry while its King drowned in his treasures behind stone walls. The noble houses had become distant from the court more as time passed; they saw their ruler loose himself to greed and wanted no part of a resistance that was to come. And it did, the citizens joined together to try and storm the castle only to fail as the guards were strong and trained while they were weak and hungry. All hope had left the people of Arendelle as they were to suffer a slow miserable death before winter arrived.

"**What are you laughing at?!" Hans growled. The prisoner smirked. **

"**Winter turned out to be their savior"**

* * *

'Sunrise was when the alarm was raised. Guards on the high tower shouted in bewilderment as a large ice wall grew from the water depths slowly at the edge of their fjord. They watched as a mysterious mist came over the waters to cover the ports then township. It moved with life and a conscious they couldn't fathom. When it reached the bridge to the castle the guards prepared themselves only to wait a silence. Their Captain had ordered his men to attack at any sign of life but they couldn't see a thing, no person or creature. The town had all but vanished. No cries of fear from the homes, no sounds of horses or wagons moving over cobble. Arendelle was 'dead silent' for once in its life. A soldier's outcry caught the attention to ice growing up the castle walls. It spread like wildfire and soon overcame the tower posts. Any who didn't move swiftly were caught and frozen solid in a crystal form, dead. Their Captain ordered a quick retreat into the great hall as he couldn't allow his men to die in such a state but before closing the doors he saw a lone figure under a cloak standing at the open gates'

'King Nicolas stood at his throne heavily guarded by his remaining knights; all he could do was watch in horror as the cold swarmed in around him. Through every window, crack and open crevice the ice advanced inwards. The Duke was huddled behind his own guards near the far wall shivering in fear.

"**He was scared for his own life Prince. He cared nothing for my King and so I let him run from the castle. The tiny man managed to steal a ship and make way for open water. Somehow he survived…and left the rest of us to freeze" boiling anger filled his voice.**

'The great doors burst to splinters at a blizzard welcomed itself in. The cloaked figure advanced slowly almost at a leisure stroll. The ordered men attacked while their Captain shielded his ruler from the force of the raging storm. Ice shards morphed to strike his men one by one until he was all that stood, one sword against one enemy. Before making a move I was blasted aside like a rag doll and crashed into the wall. The King left exposed to the intruder'

"Whatever you want I can give it to you. Name it. Gold, jewels, land! Anything just don't kill me!" Nicolas fell back onto his throne in terror, his voice fearful and gasping. The figure smirked and giggled before removing the hood. There stood a woman with blonde hair with a pale complexion, she was so young.

"You have given little to your people dear King. Why should you give me anything now? Because your life is more important than theirs? You left them to my storm without hesitation. You leave your men to die as you sit there upon your riches. I don't care for your gold, jewels or your life. I care nothing for you. You are but a man in my way and I will dispose of you because you won't leave otherwise" she smiled at him softly. "With you gone I can finally put my plans into action, and Arendelle will thank me for it…she will thank me for it" with a flick, a large ice javalin imbedded itself through the back of the chair, impaling the King in the gut and holding him still while his blood froze slowly from the inside out.

* * *

"She stood there to watch him die. She smiled as his body turned white before walking away. She didn't spare me a glance. That witch killed a handful of my men that night, men I will never forget" the ragged man glared at the Prince from his cell. "She is a monster. She has to die for what she's done and I won't rest until I have her blood!" Hans just stood there.

"You're telling me she just let you live? You had the power of an entire army! Why didn't you go after her?! You could've ended this before it even began!"

"My army was in no shape to do anything! The armory was completely iced in and that mist began to shower snow rapidly. I took my men and fled because that was the only sensible thing to do! We had no weapons against that sorceress. No chance of winning"

"And you think you did this morning? You lost quicker than any battle I've seen commence. You lost all your men to that pitiful attack and now Arendelle has no hope against that Queen" Hans huffed after his tirade. A deep chuckle responded.

"You think Arendelle needs saving? Fool. 'Arendelle' doesn't care, its people don't care. They prosper under her winter. Why? Because she doesn't take their shares. She doesn't want wealth. She doesn't even care for the citizens in truth. She cares for nothing and no one"

"Then why would she take the throne?!" Hans was getting angry at going in circles with this lunatic.

"If I knew why I would've sent the rest of my men to handle it!" he jumped forward, as far as his chains let him to glare at Hans with intensifying strength. He was growling through clenched teeth, his eyes crazed.

"You still have men out there?"

"Of course! I wouldn't send us all to hell in one attack. Only an idiot would trust one battle to win a kingdom. You need men on the inside…" Hans found things clicking into place in his mind. The rebel army was in fact a large scale planned force. They knew their strengths and weaknesses, they knew the Queen was a force to be reckoned with and they still wanted her death. Why? 'Because she killed their king' Hans would never find such loyal soldiers again.

"You still want to kill her…you plan to do that in a cell? You think your men will break you free?" Hans shifted the torch to his other hand, eyes locked onto the prisoner.

"I will have revenge my Lord. I don't care for the why like you do, but I will kill and my plans are just that, mine. Leave before your blood will join those who follow her. Neutral party or not, you are in my way…" Thorak settled back down against the stone to simmer in his anger, dreams of victory his only salvation of sanity.

"Crazy old man, if you believe you can win a fight against a witch like that…may the gods bless you in your dreams. They will leave you to die on the…" Hans mumbled to himself as he returned up the staircase and away from the putrid chambers. His mind too distracted that when he reached the landing once more, he didn't notice someone was waiting for him.

"My Queen wants a word with you Prince Hans. At Dusk…" Kristoff smirked.

* * *

**Are we a little happier with that small background info? Probably not but I promise you now the real Elsa version is next chapter. You will find out all about the 'why' and 'where' she comes from and 'how everything came together nicely' and etc. I want to make it clear (if I didn't with that small Anna/Kristoff scene) Anna is in no way unaware of what happened that morning (is she really that innocent?). She just has her own way of dealing with things. Hope you guys enjoyed and sorry for the long delay. Things should be settling down now and updates coming along faster. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes, this is the chapter. I hope I answer the questions on people's minds, if not please let me know either by review or PM. If it's not essential for the future chapters I will happily explain anything. This will be a little boring chapter as it's mainly speaking and memories. I want to note that the way the 'memory' is told is purposeful. Think about Elsa's state of mind as she goes on. It's all relevant in its own way. **

~**Comments!~**

**First Movement – Hopefully this will answer questions. **

**IronTailPikachu – Thanks for the review and love your name**

**Revengest – Happy now?! **

**Elsaisabadass – (My story stalker, I dub thee) thank you for the review and the word of warning. I took it. As for the italics thing, I personally hate reading large writing in such style so that's why I don't use it. But everyone is different; this might be easier to read. **

* * *

**My Reasons Are Her…Just Her**

* * *

Hans stood there trying to keep his composure and breathing steady. Years of training came into play when he finally focused himself and opened the door. It revealed a study like room. The central piece of furniture was a dark wooden desk and high chair while a sofa and armchairs dotted the room. Behind it a large glass window watched over a portion of the gardens, two hanging curtains partially covered the darkening scenery. To the right was a fireplace where a small warm fire burned away on a log. The walls were covered in shelves of books and scrolls, a detailed map sat below the large head of a reindeer; the only décor in the room. The Prince found himself alone in the silence, wondering and waiting.

"I'm surprised a Prince would take such risks in a kingdom where he is greatly unwanted but you my dear Hans are a little mystery. Do you like putting your life on the line for small trivial things? Do you crave the thrill of near death? Or are you just a fool?" the voice made him jump slightly as it came from everywhere, his eyes finally settled on the figure who just entered the room. Elsa in another of her glorious ice dresses waltzed her way round the room to stand by the desk, light illuminating the crystal fabric to sparkle and sheen. She didn't even acknowledge his presence with a gaze.

"I don't take well to being insulted your highness. I may be unwelcomed but I am a guest here and I demand the respect I deserve"

"You will have no respect from me or any of my subjects unless I deem otherwise is that understood?" her voice was blunt and firm, leaving no room for discussion and yet she still gave no indication that she acknowledged he was really there. Her eyes were locked on the changing skies and her aura calm, for the time being.

"You summoned me at dusk; your man servant was very clear on that. What is it you wish to speak about Queen Elsa?" he waited for a reply but none came. "I know you dislike me your majesty I hold nothing for you in return but why have you called me here if you do not wish to even talk"

"Oh I wish to talk Prince Hans, do not doubt that. What I wish to speak of however is something you have been searching for since first word of my takeover of Arendelle" the blonde turned her blue eyes onto the man and smiled. The sun was now hidden beneath the horizon and light was diminishing with every passing second. The shadows over her face made Elsa appear very terrifying.

Hans swallowed thickly. He'd been caught red handed, he knew it but she seemed to care little about his ambitions at finding the truth.

"Your takeover…?"

"Yes Hans. How I took this kingdom from the grasp of that pitiful King Nicolas the fourth. How I grew it into a land of prosperity and self-sustaining nurture. And why I shall never let anyone leave its wonder. Especially my Anna…"

"You cannot keep her here! She is not your prisoner!" he spoke fiercely. Elsa just giggled.

"Oh never. Although having Anna in chains is a rather pleasant image to come by. I will have to discuss the idea with her tonight before we rest. She is a rather open minded young woman"

"You bitch…how dare you" Elsa tilted her head as she assessed her companion.

"Me? I do believe I am the only one who can speak of Anna in any way Prince Hans. She stands at my side not yours. I thought you would've learnt that by now…but you are not here for Anna. At least not this night"

"What are you talking about…?"

"You want to know about me. Why else would you try snooping around my castle talking to my servants and prisoners, trying to piece together the past. If you wanted to know so badly Prince Hans you could have just asked" green eyes glared at the smug grin settled across the shadowed face. The room had become dark save for the fireplace; the only source of both light and heat. The Prince could feel the cold starting to settle in quickly. He never thought the castle would be this cold but he never thought he'd be alone in a room with her.

"Very well, you caught my actions. Tell me then. Tell me everything"

"Everything? Well that is quite the request. But then again, the story wouldn't make much sense if not told from the beginning" the Queen watched her guest closely as she began her tale.

* * *

'I was born in the middle of the ocean. My family were what you called 'Voyagers', we had no home and we never needed one. Our ships sailed wherever we pleased and our trade was just that, trade. Whatever we could make coin selling; we bought many others with even less. They called us swindlers, thieves, even pirates at some ports but every deal we made was perfectly executed, on our end at least. Our life was never really about the coin. No, we were in it for the adventures of the seas and seeing what we could find. We sailed through nearly every kingdom before we came upon the one that would change my life forever'

"**Didn't anyone find something for his hair?"**

"**No, but I have pebbles for his front. Find anything Hans?"**

"**Not yet. Maybe some twigs?"**

'The castle grounds were covered in fresh powdered snow. The air was cool with no breeze and I was standing behind a stone pillar watching with such wonder that I believed she was an angel. The girl was so small, so innocent, and so full of fire I couldn't resist. Her hair was strands of liquid fire, her skin dotted with soft freckles and her smile, it was like the sun after a thunderstorm. She made me feel warmth for the first time in my life'

* * *

"Prince Hans, you haven't asked me yet is how I came upon my powers of magic" Elsa slowly paced her way around the furniture to stand by the simmering fire, he eyes brightening before the flame was snuffed out instantly.

"I assume you were cursed. That's all I really care about it…not worth much else" his retort earned a small giggle from the monarch, an indication that she had moved once more around the room. The lack of light was working in her favour.

"You call it a curse. I see it more as a simple factor in my life. I was born with this magic and I could use it as I wish. My family had me to move the ships through the water with such ease; I saw it as a simple task, useless really. I wanted more. I wanted to do more. Something people wouldn't ever forget"

"Covering a kingdom in ice accomplished that task rather wholeheartedly don't you think? No one will ever forget what you have done here…"

"Oh Hans you silly boy. I wasn't referring to here in Arendelle. Oh no. I did something else a long time ago, the memory you have of your sister and Anna. I was the one who made it snow…"

"No! It's not possible. You couldn't have been there. We were alone in that courtyard. The guards were very vigilant they would've noticed an intruder like you!"

"Of course they would, if I wasn't a guest" Elsa grinned darkly. "You see your father back then had this issue with trust and my family was one of the most infamous trading voyagers of the time. Your secure household was rather lacking I must say"

"That was when you first saw us huh…? Young royals outside, venerable…? Why didn't you strike then? You could have solved your problems now if you did" to further his anger she just laughed.

"Why on earth would I care about you? I treasure that day because I saw for the first time someone worth the use of my magic…"

* * *

'Anna grew happier every time I made fresh snow fall upon her hair. She loved to throw the powder around and bask in its glow. She was a light in the darkness for me. She was everything I ever wanted; someone who truly appreciated my gift, my talent.'

"**I wish I could've seen Arendelle in winter…"**

"**Arendelle? That kingdom across the sea?"**

"**Yeah, papa took us there to see the family again but it was summer. I only ever remember going there in summer. I always wanted to see what it would be like all covered in snow"**

'I couldn't break the echo in my ears. She was talking about a dream, a seemingly unachievable dream. And it was about my element. My Winter.

After that moment I became so focused, determined, single minded. If Anna wanted to see Arendelle in winter, then I would give it to her.

That sunset my family left the Isles for more adventure in the northern waters, but I never forgot those words. That wish, to see a kingdom covered in snow and glittering with ice. It became my vision, my own waking dream. Sadly I had to store such an idea away for a long time. My father wasn't a very cooperative man when things didn't go his way. For two long years we travelled the waters and he still didn't bring us close to Arendelle. Why? Because he was a stubborn old fool. I became reclusive, cut myself off from my family as time passed. I started to lose feelings towards them each time I used my magic. There was no emotion, no magical flow when I created the winds for their sails. I felt nothing and it was incredibly boring. Such a bore to do a useless task; who was to come out of it better? No one.

One night when I sat below the moon I realised something I should have done years before. I'd leave; abandon the people who raised me for more. Telling my parents would've been pointless so I took a small boat and simply left'

'Arendelle didn't even notice a small craft entering harbour and docking in port. A young girl walking the town unaccompanied didn't cause any suspicion and I accepted it. The town itself was rugged and looked to be barely held together. The number of guards was rather high and the citizens kept a wide berth at all times, something I learned quickly, was the loyalty issues the kingdom was facing. Its own people willing to other throw their ruler. How fortunate for me'

'Kristoff was the first I found. A animal worker who knew the right people, he was very willing to inform me of their little kingdoms many misfortunes over the years in exchange for my plans. He was more than happy to assist. Getting to know the faces and names of the involved was more for his sake then mine. The King was all that stood in the way personally. He was ruining this kingdom, it used to be lush and vibrant but I couldn't present this hollowed out old crust to Anna. No. So the honourable ruler had to die, a tragedy for him and I did want to do it quickly. But a pest got in my way sooner than I expected.

'Duke of Weselton, old crone who was Arendelle's number one trader and thief apparently, was residing in the castle at the time. The more I thought about it the more it started to make sense. He was the leech sucking life of the body. If he was gone too then Arendelle could heal and Anna would be over-joyed when I presented my master piece. Both men would die. I just had a little trouble figuring out how'

'Luckily I didn't have to. Kristoff with his family's support got word between the citizens that a storm was coming. He really did all my work for me, down to where the numbers of guards were expected. I could have easily raised a blizzard to crumble the foundation of the castle but then the city would've suffered and I'd be no closer to having the perfect gift for my perfect girl. Having every living soul out of my way, now meant I could let go. Unleash myself on that monument. And I had such a fun time too. Watching those pitiful guards run away screaming; seeing my newest collection of statues; which started my hobby really'

* * *

"You are a murderer!" Hans advanced to stand opposite the Queen, wooden desk the only thing between them. "You killed the King and for what? A throne you don't want? A kingdom on the brink of death? You don't make any sense and that's why none of this is believable"

"I never needed anything to be believable Prince Hans. That's what makes it so brilliant. Who would take over a dead kingdom? I would. Who would challenge me after I have it? No one. There is the brilliance, I knew that weasel of a man would return to his homeland and secure himself first before even thinking about this damned little country. I knew your kingdom would do nothing because why would you? You had nothing to gain. That is how all you royals think. So predictable and pathetic…" Elsa smirked at the anger building in those green eyes. She herself was losing to her own ego and pride. But the Prince had to know.

"Of course the easy part was then over. The guards had all run away and the citizens were free from the King. What was I to do next? I had to rebuild this country. Wretched task it was too. Luckily my followers were resourceful when directed. The only trade this town has is ports and they were locked up until I wanted my wall gone. Instead I had the men mine for all material they could dig up, metal was needed in a town covered in winter. I had the forests cleared of wolves, their hides a useful thing, game kept the people happy and soon lumber was stocked. Houses were fixed, food became plentiful with fishing and my ingenious idea of the icehouses and soon Arendelle was back into its rich state. End of story. Did you enjoy it?" she smiled sweetly hoping to give him a tooth ache. He just scowled.

"No city can be restored so easily, never mind a kingdom. You are hiding something Elsa!"

"What would I have to hide? I made icehouses for plant growth; I brought it hordes of reindeer for multiple purposes as meat, fur and work animals. My element keeps the people safe and secure not to mention a perfect winter land. Is there something you are looking for Hans? I hate to keep you from it…"

"Arendelle was only captured and locked away for a total of five years…you had no trade, you had no support. I may not understand it all but I know you are keeping everyone here a prisoner. Those walls you have keep the people from freedom" Hans flung his arm out in gesture. Elsa merely regarded him with disinterest as she sat in her chair.

"What freedom? They have all they could possibly need right here. Why would they want to leave? Why would I let them?"

"You cannot keep people locked up!"

"Isn't that what you were planning for Anna?!" Hans froze. His plans for Anna? How could she know his intentions regarding …"I may not know politics or how to be diplomatic but I know how to scheme. It's in your eyes Prince Hans. From the moment you saw her, your mind has been creating these perfect images of the two of you away together; locked up in your perfect little world. Tell me, were you going to ask her where she wanted her cage or just put it by the window?" blue eyes glowed in the darkness making the Prince slightly uncomfortable but not fearful…yet.

"How dare you try and lecture me when that's exactly what you're doing now. Keeping her here against her free will, the Anna I knew loved to travel with her father. Loved to see all the places she could"

"Yes Prince Hans, the Anna you knew did like such things. But now she has me…and that is all she will ever want again" her words actually had him flinching; it intrigued Elsa.

"…Shut up…"

"Everything was ready when she arrived. Her family welcomed her here with open arms and her father was quick to settle. Kristoff can be quite convincing…" Hans was clenching his fists on the surface of the wood, white contrasting the dark stain. "She never looked so happy than that moment. And I was the one who made her smile. I was the one she thanked, I got her affection on our first meeting. It was easy after that. She was so nice and innocent. Oh I wish I could go back again to relive the moment over and over…" her words were whispering their way through his ears to the darkest part of his mind. Bringing forth scenes he didn't want.

"Enough…"

"She loved her gifts. Her treasured reindeer was the first of many, soon she was always at my side from dawn to dusk then I had her in between. Her soft skin still warm after hours in my cold, her hair coated with light snow of my making. She still had the fire I wanted, I desired. You should be proud of her Prince Hans; her energy nearly knows no bounds. Her spitfire voice, oh the cries I have awoken in her…heavenly"

"Shut up you Freak!" raging green eyes clenched shut as he slammed his fist into the desk over and over trying to cover emotional pain with physical. It didn't work. With his knuckles bruised and bloody, Hans looked to see Elsa smirking smugly from her seat. Legs crossed, arms rested like it was any other normal conversation about the weather. She was enjoying his torment wholeheartedly.

"Yes I am a freak. I am a monster. I am a murderer. I've killed Royalty, I've killed Nobility, servants, peasants, guards and even random men because they got in my way. I've taken over a crown, kingdom and seas because I wanted to. But the one thing I haven't done Hans, is lie" the fire extinguished and ice flew everywhere, covering the walls and ceiling. The temperature dropped and Hans found himself in the wolf's den with a very angry resident.

"Mark my words Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. You can try all you wish to prove my blood lust, reveal my deep dark intentions to all of Arendelle, I don't care. However…" her face was illuminated by the glow of her magic, raised hand poised to strike the coldest reaches of hell and eyes seething with rage. "Dare to get between me and my prey and you will see the real horrors I can bring from winter" Ice was following the poor man's steps and he backtracked quickly to the doors. Handle rattling to release; Queen Elsa gave him one last piece of advice.

"Oh and stay away from Anna. She's busy enough as it is without you around. Kristoff needs her for the animals and I need her for my nightly activities. Do be a dear and listen won't you?"

* * *

**OK that was...yeah. That's all I can say. Wow, yip. Alright then. So hope you get the idea of Elsa. She is just any other girl from nowhere…who has a nasty ideals/obsession and magical powers. No harm no foul right? More drama to come, - Next time Hans talks with people, including Anna. **

**Let me know what you think. Any confusion? Feel free to ask. Reviews are appreciated greatly. Thanks again guys. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, even the non-English ones. I'm sorry if translate ruins words but I did feel the love! (Very limited linguist here!) Really great to hear about what you thought of that little background info; I know there is still some confusion on Anna's part. Fear not, she shall speak her mind (or ramble) about it all soon enough. **

**Comments~**

**JohnyS – I think you got the gist of it there buddy. Define their relationship?...Nah not yet. **

**First Movement – Why does the Duke want Arendelle? Because he is a Weasel! Further info to come…**

**Elsaisabadass – I now (kinda) know who you are! 'Achievement unlocked!' Thank you for the brownies and the concept of Elsa being an anti-hero? Never really thought about it like that…Hmm feel free if you want to though. I don't mind at all. **

**This is a slight build up chapter and I'm really sorry it's so late in getting here. I had serious writer's block and deleted it twice already before posting it. The story hasn't ended yet and there's still some drama to come soon. **

* * *

**Decisions Are Made**

* * *

Hans steeled himself against the door. His hand was still stuck to the handle and he wanted to be far from the place but he couldn't find it in himself to move. The Queen had him in fear for the first time in his life. He was scared when he first heard the news of Anna, he was nervous about entering such a well-guarded kingdom but never had he felt such gut wrenching, heart pumping fear that she had be stilled in him in that room. 'You are a Prince. You must control yourself! Stand straight and tall! No one is to see you cower' his father's words came from a deep memory and he was right. Hans couldn't let something like that bring him into a state of panic and hopelessness. Taking a few deep breaths the green eyed man walked a few steps away from the room and let it out. The temperature was a little better out in the corridor than that room.

"Ice Queen indeed Elsa. If you don't get your way you freeze anyone and anything because you are a spoilt brat. I'm sorry but that will come to an end soon enou…"

"Hans?"

"…Anna…" Hans looked up to see the fur coated young woman standing there with her training gear in hand. Her hair still had remnants of snow and her boots half soaked through. He figured she just came back from the fields and animals. Her eyes were glowing softly; the breath-taking colour still got to him even after all this time. Her hair still the same vibrant red and tied up in braids; he couldn't help but smile at the small things he loved about Anna, every little thing.

"What are you doing here?" He gave a brief glance over his shoulder to the door. It didn't go unnoticed by the younger girl. "You were…talking to Elsa?" that snapped his gaze back at her.

"She requested…a meeting. It would've been rude to decline"

"Of course. I've yet to hear of you decline anything remotely royal related. It's just not in your upbringing or nature" she smiled softly. He found himself returning it.

"You're right. I guess having brothers to look up to and a kingdom to look after does make a Prince do a few odd things" the two were silent for a while, the air around them getting awkward and tense.

"Well, it's late. I should be turning in soon so…good night Hans. I hope you…"

"Anna wait, please?" again the two were stuck in suspense as neither of them knew what to say. "I know things between us aren't good right now…"

"You're right. They're not. And you know why that is" Anna looked at him evenly yet there was raw emotion behind those teal eyes.

"Anna I wish to apologize for my behaviour that day. I wasn't myself…"

"Don't try to lie to me Hans. I've known you for years and you don't do anything without thinking it through"

"Then you know I wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt you Anna" green tried to lock onto her face but she turned it away, emotions neutral.

"You still hurt me. The cut is fine but you still hurt my feelings Hans. Really deeply…" her voice was soft as she spoke. Hans fiddled with his gloves in nervousness and displeasure.

"I know I did Anna and I really am sorry. I hope you can give me the chance to make things right. Earn your forgiveness. Somehow, anything you want me to do. I will do it. I don't like this…space between us. It doesn't feel right"

"I don't like it either Hans but it's there. You can't just undo something like this. It's not that simple, as much as we want it to be. I am…happy you apologized and that we're on the same page again…sort of but I don't know if I can see you the same way again…"

"But I'm the same person Anna" the Prince went quiet for a moment before getting an idea "Let me prove it to you. Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Anna raised a brow.

"Please spend the day with me. From morning till dusk and you'll see I'm still the same Prince of the Isles that's first and foremost your friend Anna. We can do things we used to as kids. I doubt there will be much trouble with that. What if I invited Irena too? Would that make you…feel better?" he asked with a little hesitation. He was very anxious about her next words. Maybe she would agree and give him that one chance to make everything right. Prove to the girl that Elsa was a conniving evil Queen who was keeping her here by force and brainwash. However, if she saw through his plan then he'll be at a loss…and no closer to saving Anna from this place.

"Alright…"

"Alright? You mean you will?" Anna gave him a soft warm smile.

"Yes. Tomorrow you, Irena and I can spend the day together. I'll let Kristoff know in the morning so they can sort out the deer but after that. We'll have fun in the town, maybe even closer to the mountain…"

"Thank you Anna. I promise tomorrow will be worth it. And for giving me another chance"

"I know that you and Elsa don't get along well so it's ok. I'm sure you two can get over it soon" she chuckled at his expression.

"Not very confined is it?" he asked.

"No. You're easier to read than her. But at least you were trying to be civil, that I could easily tell" Hans straightened himself.

"Political is the term I believe. Spend enough time with tutors and you'll learn that" He smirked.

"But did you ever really spend that much time with them? My memory tells me otherwise Hans" the two shared a laugh at the true words behind their childhood memories. More play then work or studying rather, on his part.

"I will see you in the morning Anna. Hope you sleep well"

"You too, Hans. Oh before I forget" she stopped him just as he was about to pass. "Stay away from that Duke of Weselton. He's a snitch and a really bad man. You don't want to listen to a word he says, Elsa says he's the cause for Arendelle's suffering" Hans stopped himself from reacting, just. His knowledge gained only prior to the conversation had his brain screaming in fury and denial.

"Anna, I can assure you I am in no way associated with that man" he stated.

"I've heard otherwise but it doesn't matter. Just don't trust him. He's selfish and cunning. I believe Elsa is going to have him pay for his actions soon. She never really tells me this stuff but I know it. Kristoff doesn't keep secrets all that well" So she still believed that witch over him, a long-time valued friend. It was a good thing Hans was telling the truth. He had made no plans with that tiny funny looking man, at least not yet.

"I promise not to compromise my country in conspiring with a man of his stature, if you agree to let me decide on somewhere to go tomorrow. Deal?" Anna grinned.

"Always trying to get something out of nothing huh? Deal! Night Hans!" with a quick wave she dashed off down the hall and disappeared from sight. Hans allowed his body to move without his mind, exiting the dark grounds for the deserted streets and then onto the water. His ship was resting quietly just a little down the port but that was not his destination that night. Two anchors down the Prince made his way aboard a ship and knocked on a cabin door.

"We have things to discuss, tonight"

* * *

Anna relaxed so contently in her hot bath; she missed the arrival of another into the room. Not until cold fingers traced their way along her jawline.

"You've returned late. Did Kristoff keep you?" Anna lent her head back further to rest on the rim.

"No…I stayed because the stables needed to be cleaned up. I think my guys are getting a little restless lately. Been misbehaving all day from what I've been told" she moaned as the fingers massaged her scalp slowly, light enough to not loosen her bun but hard enough to feel delightful. Elsa smirked to herself as her eyes soaked in the fine details the water only obscured but couldn't hide from her. The girl's reasons far from her mind at that moment.

"Perhaps you should let them out to…play. I'm sure they could use the exercise"

"I think tomorrow morning before I go into the town. A day for themselves would be nice…Ooh do that again…" the younger girl moaned at a well-placed touch at the back of her neck. The Queen was enjoying it almost as much as the trainer, sliding her hands from the scalp down the spine towards strong shoulders. Elsa had many fond memories of toned limbs holding firmly in the heat of passion, either to herself or whatever the girl to get a firm grip on. She would've been flustered at such thoughts once upon a time but she was overflowing at the mere thought only her cold touch could make the girl squirm and cry in ecstasy over and over.

But for now she restrained herself to keep above the water. Elsa was not one for hot baths; she preferred her temperatures…on the cooler side of zero.

"If you want more, remove yourself and join me on the bed…" retracting her touch had the desired effect of a long groan.

"Elsa~! Why would you do that? I was enjoying it"

"You will enjoy it more soon as you're finished with your cleanse. I won't have my sheets smelling of some ruffian like animal" the Queen sat herself in her favourite chair by the window to wait patiently; accurately placed to witness the girl's next actions perfectly. Following her grumbling attitude, Anna finished and removed herself from the tub, shivering slightly as the cold air touched her bare skin. Elsa's eyes glowed.

"They are my sweet innocent babies. Don't call them ruffians. It's not very nice Elsa" wrapped up in a slightly warmer towel the teal eyed girl went about preparing for the night ahead only to pause in thought.

"Anna"

"Oh sorry…I just remembered something Olaf said earlier when I told him about my reindeer. He thought I meant an actual baby. He seemed so excited at the thought of one. Its quiet funny now that I think about it" her chuckles were the only sound in the room as Elsa said nothing. She rose from her place gracefully.

"I can give you one" Anna looked up from the far side of the bed; hands paused midway to her hair.

"Elsa? What do you mean you can…give me one?"

"Just that. I can create anything I desire and whatever you wish for…"

"I appreciate the thought Elsa really, but I don't want a child. Not now at least. I'm still too young and I'm busy with the deer and you and everything else. I wouldn't know how to care for a baby" fiery locks cascaded down over her shoulders as she sighed. "Besides Elsa, you have magic of winter. Not miracles"

"I can do anything" her words were harsh and so was the hand that caught the slim wrist of the trainer to turn her around. Cold blue bore into teal as the slight height advantage given to Elsa was used to further add menace to the situation. Anna's breath became mist as the room dropped into the cold that radiated off the blonde in waves, ice was swirling over the walls and forgotten tub was frosting around the edges. "I will not be bound and my magic will do as I command. If I want to give you a child, I shall. Do not think me less Anna. Do not test me like your animals"

"I'm not Elsa. I'm just saying I don't want one. My hands are full as it is…with you…" she slowly raised her free limb to ghost a touch over a pale cheekbone, wary of the tense pulses coming from the monarch. Relaxing as her touch was welcomed and held against the soft skin of her love, Anna didn't care for the cold anymore. "I know you won't stop Elsa, but please think nothing of this. Olaf is just being silly and I rather not share you…"

"I think you confuse our places Anna" Elsa released the wrist to tug at the material bound over two generous swells. "It is I who will never share you. You are mine, you will always be mine. Any child will not change that fact" she gently pushed the girl back till she fell upon the cushions pilled upon their large mattress.

"It's cold Elsa" Anna couldn't stop herself from shivering again when she felt the cloth, her eyes never leaving those of the beauty before her. The Queen removed her days attire with a wave and stood before the girl without a stitch; a grin working its way across her features.

"You will be begging me for just that soon enough Anna…" lowering herself down onto the soft bed she hungrily took a bite into heated skin.

* * *

Irena really wanted give up. Too long had she feared for his health and well-being when it came to their childhood friend and now added in to the factor was the Queen. Irena feared herself aging if she worried any longer. Hans had never got himself into quite so much trouble before that their combined force could get him out of. Now as she stood by the window of their warm cabin waiting for him well into the night, she almost convinced herself to just do it. Sadly her own reflection in the frame stopped her. How could she give up on one of her own blood, never mind twin blood? The sound of thundering boots was almost soothing until the opened door meant his arrival. Irena turned in place to stare down her beloved brother, the effects rather mild.

"You should be asleep at this hour sister" he spoke politely and rather calmly.

"I could say the same for you, but I won't delve into your personal time. I'd rather know where you have been to keep you so late into the night" she replied smoothly.

"I thought you weren't going to get personal sister"

"Depending your company I feel it won't be personal for very long, brother" the two had this game of using such statements to hide the building blocks of a full argument. Family members became aware of such habits when the two went into their later teen years, it still remained to the day.

"It is none of your concern who I spend my time with. It doesn't affect our kingdom nor you so stay out of it Irena"

"You have been gone all day, from dawn till now. I heard you sneak out and I have waited for your return. I believe I have a right to know what it is you are doing. I know it has something to do with Anna, Hans"

"Of course it has to do with Anna. The entire reason we are here is to get Anna back. Or have you forgotten all about her?" Hans glared with distaste. Irena scowled in return.

"I would never forget Anna, but you are going about it all the wrong way. She doesn't want to leave this place nor that Queen. Can't you see that Hans? Whatever has her staying here is unknown but it's still there"

"I know exactly what's keeping her trapped here. I spent all day learning this kingdom's secrets. The Queen told me herself the traitorous things she's done to get that throne and trick the people of Arendelle. She's keeping Anna here with an illusion and I intend to break it"

"The Queen?" Irena was shocked

"After the Duke lead me to the dungeons to speak with a rebel…"

"Why am I not surprised that Duke is involved in all this? He's up to something Hans, you said yourself you wouldn't get involved with him. What's happening to you?"

"I'm doing what I must to get Anna back home and safe. I don't see you helping in that regard" the princess was quiet for a moment.

"I want Anna safe too Hans really I do, but I haven't thought of anyway to get her to leave willingly…"

"I have. And tomorrow you are going to help me with putting my plan into action" Hans replied sternly. His female counterpart was hesitant at inquiring but did so anyway. "I've had a peaceful talk with Anna this evening. She's agreed to spend the day with us in hopes we can reconcile our friendship and put things behind us. This is when we will open her eyes to what that witch is putting her and this kingdom through and then we can get her out of this godforsaken land"

"Hans…I don't know about this…we could end up hurting her. Really, deeply if she finds out the truth…her family…"

"She will be better off. Trust me Irena. I'm doing this for her" without another word he left her there to go into his own room and sleep for the few remaining hours of darkness. Standing alone in the silence the Princess turned back to the glass and peered out into the snowfall. A chill crawling over her arms reminded her of the small window she opened earlier that evening. The build-up on the ledge was minor so she swept it away.

"You heard it…my role is nearly over. But Anna comes first, that we both agree upon"

* * *

**Another chapter. Yes it is short and not very exciting. The next one should be way better, POV's from all round; hopefully less confusion than normal. Let me know what you guys think. I'll try to have the next one up within two weeks (maybe one if we're lucky). **

**You followers and fav's are awesome! You're what keeps me going with this till the end, I hate leaving stories unfinished. And any further delays you can blame on my other stories that need major edits. Like a pre/sequel I need to post soon...**

**Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I left the last chapter in some confusion in regards to the last line but it'll be explained soon if you guys haven't figured it out yet (I know someone(s) who has). Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm really wanting to have Anna punch Hans (like the movie) for his actions but I will not do that…because his punishment isn't hers to give. This chapter all the parts are told by different POV's but are about the same time. Forgive all grammar and whatnot, this was slightly rushed edit before I had to leave for a dinner event. But Enjoy!**

* * *

**My Loyalty Lies With You**

* * *

A new dawn came over Arendelle but it wasn't a welcoming sight to behold. A heavy fog like mist settled below the mountain and the citizens were having a hard time seeing their own hand before their face. The chill was only slight as Prince Hans and Princess Irena left their sheltered vessel to make their journey slowly up the trail. The two had not spoken a word to each other since the previous night's conversation and things were left in tense; even their crew could feel it that morning. An unspoken agreement was that neither would speak of it to Anna in hopes to have the day together a cheerful one.

"Your plans still sound with this weather brother?" Irena asked with an emotionless tone.

"Our plans will not be hindered. Others welcome this mist, in fact" Hans replied just as toneless, his words caught her attention quickly. She didn't fully know what he was meaning but it seems 'someone' didn't want to be observed today…

"Hans! Irena!" the outcry caught their attention as they closed in to the looming walls. The sight of one energetic trainer, all wrapped up as normal in thick fur clothes only minus her usual leather gear for work. The two easily assumed she came straight from the stables; bits of straw in her hair were the giveaway. Her warm hugs welcomed, at least the one Irena got. She took the chance to clean the girls appearance just like old times, sending the two into grins and giggles. Hans kept himself to the side in respect for her wishes. Anna would never say anything but he knew she didn't want to hug him that morning. Not when their friendship was still at risk.

"Oh Anna, still clumsy as ever"

"Hey I wasn't being clumsy…hypothetically speaking, how could you tell…?" the red-haired girl blushed slightly.

"How else would someone get straw in their hair if they didn't fall in some way? Besides I know you well enough. There, you are presentable. Now if only we could get you into a fine dress of some kind…" Irena took a step back to vision such a thing. Anna looked at her with complexity.

"I have dresses…"

"But you don't wear them nearly as often as you should. Come, today we shop. I haven't had the pleasure yet as my time has been…focused elsewhere" she shot her brother a hidden glare before linking her arm to the younger female. "You have to show me the best places Anna; I only trust another woman's opinion. Never my brother's" the said Prince trailed behind the two with a bothered expression but said nothing as the two giggled to each other.

* * *

Kristoff was working his herd of reindeer in the northern most field alongside his cousins. How he got stuck doing both that morning was beyond him. Anna just let them loose and gave him the responsibility before vanishing off just as quickly, yelling about the town and shopping or something like that. He wasn't paying full attention.

"Sometimes Anna I just want to…" he grumbled to Sven who was the only one at his side. The large beast just snorted at him. He was out there alone and didn't expect to see anyone about until midday, the low mist didn't help matters but when the sound of racing hooves stopped just behind him and the rider jumping off certainly was concerning.

"Fire! The main stables are on fire!"

"What? How could that happen? Is there anyone inside?!" the blonde quickly mounted his ride and took off before giving the messenger the chance to answer. The smoke was almost invisible in the fog but soon as the guard came into reach of the stables he saw that a large portion was aflame. The hay bails inside fuelling the fire more than the snow and ice could cool it down. His men were running about furiously trying to get the animals to safety or trying to throw waters and snow on the first reaches of flame. It was doing little to dull the blaze but it refrained from spreading further; that was a good sign to Kristoff.

"Get more men down here! We need every hand to get this under control. You men take them down to the far field. We don't want another stampede! Go!" his orders were obeyed without question and soon almost all his forces were on hand to try and put out the still blazing building. Kristoff was getting angrier by the minute.

"Who in their right mind would start this? Unless…" the ragged trainer took a minute before looking up to the barely visible castle. "You there!" he pointed to a nearby hand "Go check on the prisoners now!" just then a huge explosion echoed over the city followed by the sound of thundering cracks and smashing craters. The ground shook so intensely many of his men fell into the snow.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Is the Queen doing this?"

"Why would she you idiot?" Kristoff heard his men question while trying to stay on his feet through the tremors. His mind racing as to what or possible 'who' could be doing it. Elsa did come to mind but she wouldn't do something like this without reason and when no thought had Kristoff questioning he started to have really bad gut-wrenching feelings. If the all-powerful Ice Queen wasn't making the ground shake…who was?

* * *

A sinister little moustache twitched when its owner grinned. The plan was working perfectly, just as he predicted it would. The first distraction was setting that ugly animal infested building on fire; his right hand man did that without any problems; then came the explosion along the ice wall and soon it became the perfect time to take action. The guards had abandoned their posts by order and with no one watching the gates The Duke of Weselton used the chance to get the remaining horde of rebels inside the castle. He had done well to keep them alive till that day, taking charge when their leader was caught but now they needed little encouragement and with weapons in hand they quickly subdued every castle guard in their path, those that resisted perished; violently.

It wasn't long until they found the prison. Cell by cell the rebels freed every man there until they got to the last. Their leader was slumped against the wall in tatters. Raising his head he chuckled darkly.

"The time has come. I will take that witches head…" Thorak stood with some assistance before accepting the offered sword given to him; his handless arm useless. Taking command of his loyal followers he ordered them to search every inch of the castle. From tower to dungeon, every room checked for that wretched woman. The Duke took this time to take his leave; he had more important things to do.

The servants fled the storming men in fear of death but they were ignored for the most part. Thorak was growing angrier by every failed report. No one could find the she demon.

"She's here! Find her now or I will take all your heads myself!" he shouted through the hallways. His breathing was starting to labour and his eye twitched. She was hiding from him. She was scared. A dark chuckle came out of his mouth. Followed by another and then into full blown laughter. His comrades backed away slowly.

"Are you scared of me Ice Witch?! You should be! I will tear you apart then drown your body into the sea like you did to my men! There is no escape for you ice demon!" his demonic laughter followed in his wake as he stumbled his way up to the high levels of the castle. Bursting through the last doors to reveal a silent empty study, Thorak's twitching was becoming erratic and unstable.

"Sir…she's not here. We cannot find her anywhe…" the messenger was unable to finish his sentence as his head was cut clean off by an enraged rebel leader without a moment's hesitation. It rolled away from the slumped body to rest against the door.

"I can see that you moronic fish guts…" without wasting another second he flung the sword into the mounted reindeer, hitting it dead centre. "Where in the seven hells is she?!" his voice echoed through the castle like a yowling wind.

* * *

Hans was calmly standing at the ready once more as the two ladies enjoyed their time together looking about the warm book store. Personally he usually stayed true to historical books and maps but his sister had a huge weakness to the fiction novels of romance and adventure; thus the girls were still in the store looking for that perfect literature. Already carrying a package his twin acquired earlier from a stall, Hans dismissed himself to wonder back out into the cold. The mist was still heavy and he could barely make out anything on the far side of the busy town square but the Prince didn't need to. If his assumptions were correct the plan should've already be underway with each thing executed beautifully. Hans couldn't see anything in the mist and therefor no one else would from the town either. The castle was an isolated compound without the obscured vision and no guard would even notice it was in distress from such a distance. That measly Head Guard 'Kristopher' couldn't hold off such numbers with only his handful of men either way; and without their furry tools of destruction, they would lose. The Prince couldn't help but grin.

"What are you smiling at Hans?" the green eyed young man almost jumped a foot into the air. A lone figure stood behind him with enquiring teal eyes.

"Oh gods above; Anna, you scared me. I was focused on trying to see the port from here. But the air is way too thick, my mind was focused on that" she giggled slightly and he noticed that she didn't have anything in hand. Guess there wasn't a book to capture her interest. She caught his look.

"I live in the castle remember? There is a huge library. I don't need any more books"

"Of course. How could I forget…but then what about other things? Wouldn't you like to buy items coming in from the trade?"

"Trade items? Like what?" Anna was getting curious. Hans gestured to the other stalls set up down the main street.

"Things from other countries maybe? Hasn't Arendelle been enclosed for the past few years? There has to be a few things you'd want to get. Where is that…desire for more?"

"I believe what you mean Hans is that 'womanly' desire for more. A man would never understand the value of items we buy on whims. And I know that Anna has no such bone in her body. Honestly girl, you could've at least bought something so I don't look like I'm over indulging myself" Irena made her entrance with a wrapped package in hand which was quickly passed over to Hans. Anna scratched her head before grinning.

"But I don't know what I would need…"

"This isn't about needing Anna! This is about want! If you want it, you get it. Simple as that! Now we must find something for you!" Irena proclaimed in the girl's stead before tugging her off towards more vendors near the square's centre fountain. Hans smiled again. Sometimes his sister would be the royal pain in his behind but on rare occasions she was helpful. Through their small trip she had already put Anna into ease around him and it was almost like years past…

The explosion sounded over the water. Shock waves assaulted the mainland and sent nearly everyone face first into the cobblestones. Hans found himself grounded and lost the items he'd been assigned to carry.

"What the hell? Duke! Are you planning to kill us?" around him citizens were running around on fear; they went from the open streets to shelter, wherever they could find it. His couldn't see his sister or her companion. "Oh no…Anna!" Quickly getting to his feet and forcing his way through the numbers looking for any sight of the red hair. "Anna! Where are you?! Anna!"

"Hans?! Over here!" a shout from his left had him turning. Anna was hanging onto a stone statue on the fountain's edge, the advantage point made it easier for her to see and be seen. The Prince was grateful she had common sense at times of importance. He made his way over quickly as possible, shoving the poor souls in his way to try and get to his love faster.

"Anna, we have to get out of here" he panted slightly beside her perch.

"Where's Irena? I lost her after that explosion. You have to find her! Irena!" Anna went back to looking over the chaos for any sign of her friend but Hans wasn't letting it happen.

"There's no time Anna. We have to hurry" he near dragged her from her pedestal to the ground, keeping a firm grasp on her wrist he lead the way through the still chaotic square.

"We have to find her Hans! You can't leave her behind!"

"She can find her own way out. We have to get out of here. It's not safe!"

"Not safe? Hans you're not making sense. That explosion came from the far side of the water; we're not in danger here. We never were, I know nearly every winter danger there is and that was not natural…" something rang sharply through his mind when he heard Anna say those words. 'Never in danger' the Prince couldn't believe the girl would be so foolish not to see it. Every moment she stayed longer on this dead soil she was in constant danger. There was more to it than even he believed and with that tyrant running about with the Duke, she wouldn't last a day without him there to protect her.

"NO Anna! We have to leave now!" he first noticed her resistance when they passed under the arch leading to the ports. The girl didn't know what was good for her but he had to keep her safe, keep her alive. He had to make her see. Make her believe!

"Hans let me go! You're hurting me!" she tried to wretch her arm free but he was too strong, even for her.

"I'm sorry Anna but I have to do this" quickly pulling her forward with a thrust he smacked his fist into the back of her head. A pause in time before her eyes dulled and she slumped forward, unconscious in his arms. "Forgive me Anna; you'll see when we get to open waters. You're safe with me. I will get you your freedom back" he quickly but carefully scooped her up like a Princess and carried on down the steps to the wooden walkway.

Despite the ruckus and chaos happening only a yard away the port was empty of life. There was minimal destruction from the earth shakes but any unsupported cargo had fallen into the sea and the still unsteady water had it trapped against the docks supports. Earlier that morning Hans had ordered his men to stay aboard and prepare themselves for a sudden departure but the closer he got to the ship the more he realised there was no one at the ready.

"Where are those idiots? I said we are to sail! Now!" he shouted as he came to the small walkway leading to his ship. His voice cut as did his steady pace when he found there was someone waiting for him at the top of the gangplank.

"Your words sometimes frighten even me brother, but it is your actions that really break my heart. I told you before you cannot have her and I cannot let her leave" Irena stood proudly before her brother and for the first time didn't care how her actions appeared. She would not allow him to ruin everything. Not now.

"Irena…what are you doing? Where are the men? We have to leave! The Duke only gave us a small chance…"

"So you admit it then. You were conspiring with that stout of a man to kidnap Anna. You have gone beyond my fears Hans. You have finally lost your mind!"

"I am the only one seeing clearly! Anna is a prisoner! That witch does unspeakable things to her nightly and brainwashed her to believe she cares! I won't leave her to it"

"But you will leave these people to the wrath of some lunatic? I know exactly what you agreed to Hans, even if you don't. I can't let you leave" Hans frowned.

"You can't let me? Are you going to stop me Irena?"

"I already have. I'm sorry Hans. I hope one day you can forgive me but it is for your own good" the twins were looking deep into mirror eyes while the world seemed to stop. Wills were battling but it was not enough for the eldest. No one; no 'woman' even his own blood would stand between him and his Anna.

"What have you done Irena?"

"What I agreed to on behalf of my best friend. For her safety, I had to keep you in the dark yet, trust me just enough and I played your strings well brother…" her eyes moved and Hans followed almost unwillingly. There was no chance anyone could've followed them. His plans were a secret, they were only between himself and the Duke; yet standing not feet from him was his worst nightmare, materialized.

"I asked you politely Prince Hans, to stay away from Anna. You did not listen. I think our little 'friendship' is now over. What a pity, but now I can kill you without any guilt. Excellent" Queen Elsa of Arendelle stood on the docks in all her royal glory. She wore a modified low cut ice dress, adjourned with shoulder plates of rugged ice shards, sleek arm braces accompanied with high boots that replaced her usually glittering slippers, billowing cape moving to a soundless wind. Even her hair had shards impeded perfectly to represent her Royal standing. She looked ready for battle, one Hans hoped she didn't bring with her. At her side were two large deformed 'snowmen' like that small thing Anna had introduced him to days past. They were still and silent yet had an aura of death; no creatures of that witch weren't without dark sides.

"Don't come near me you monster. You will not have Anna!"

"I will always have Anna. Your sister gave her to me herself" Elsa smiled politely not bothering to move at all. Hans' eyes widened as he lifted his gaze from the monarch back to the ship and its only occupant.

"Irena…you gave her…? Why?" Elsa couldn't contain her dark chuckle as she saw the look pass between the two siblings. It was not one she would ever understand nor care for.

"Because she gave to me something neither you nor our brothers would ever consider. Responsibility for the Crown. I may be the only Princess of the Southern Isles but I can earn my worth, you and those idiots only saw my beauty to be used at seducing old men into politics. But now I have a new role, one I was never suspected at, never doubted nor even given a second glance when secrets spilled. I was perfect and even you couldn't see it dear brother" she was smiling at his expression of loss.

"…Irena…"

"I, First Princess Irena of the Southern Isles, am the proud Spymaster for Queen Elsa of Arendelle"

* * *

**Please don't hurt me! I know, I hit Anna. I'm so so so sorry for that but it had to happen… but besides that hopefully this one helps some confusion from the last chapters****. Anyway, things are still to come if a little slowly because I have a busy week ahead but I promise the ending will come. Few more chapters and another scene some of you will like (action packed). Please let me know what you think via review and if anyone saw that one coming. Until next time!**

**Midmoon Kitsune. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the awesome reviews! I've been told that Elsa has come off rather scary at times and I just want to heads up readers that more scary stuff is to come, in this chapter and ones to follow so you have now been warned. **

**Also I'm really sorry things have been slow moving here. I got two wisdom teeth out the other day so lots of drug induced dozing has been on me and my laptop confiscated. But I'm still here! **

* * *

**The Tale of A Princess**

* * *

Irena had never seen her brother in such shock before; he looked pale as a ghost with an expression to match. Then again the Princess had never spoken such words onto Hans like that before. She had grown up behind him all their lives but now she stepped out to create her own shadow, her own life without him; something she found he couldn't quite grasp. The twins had worked their way into the royal courts through many trials, to finally be taken seriously as adults and as members of the royal family. The youngest children of the crown didn't have it easy with many older brothers holding the people's attention and respect; Hans had it both easier and harder than Irena. She was their First Princess, not in many years had their line born a female and so her expectations were minor in comparison to the twelve brothers before her brother.

She had to become the idol of the kingdom, be the one every woman was jealous of; the Princess little girls dreamed to be and the perfect image every man would want in a spouse. Of course that went down in a landslide after Irena learnt her eldest brothers wouldn't consider her to marry for anything other than political gain; their political gain. She was beyond flabbergasted and infuriated upon hearing such words and her only salvation came in the form of they hadn't found the right partner yet. The Princess knew she would die before being used in any way by any man.

Irena found herself locked away alone in a male dominated dungeon but she would be free.

The first letter arrived upon her sixteenth year and with it was almost a revelation. A young woman like herself; a Queen across the sea was reaching out a hand with no sign of pity or charity; she reached out in offering Irena something she never thought possible in her life. The chance to prove herself different; use more of herself that would change the way the Isles lived and treated their brethren.

Irena was no fool however; one does not simple trust an unknown face with such treasures of power. There had to be a catch and the young mind couldn't see the opposing side of the coin. The Princess demanded something of proof and the mysterious writer gave it to her without hesitation. Knowledge; lots of it.

"Ever wondered what it was like Hans? To be seen only as an object sold to the highest bidder? Father never thought me anything less than the darling Princess I was, but he didn't last long enough to see me grow into a woman he would be proud of. No, our dear brothers thought it better if I actually had some use to them. A political use"

"NO! Vikes would never even consider a thought about using you in such a way! You are our sister! We love you" Hans denied violently. Irena didn't miss a beat in her tirade despite his intrusion.

"He would never do anything like that to you because you are another royal prince; a male. Accept it Hans we have never had any real value in our House. We have twelve older brothers, one is now the king and only three became scholars to advise him while the rest of us are useless. Zephier was the only one used to gain position by marrying a foreign Princess solidifying an alliance. What do you think they will do to me when a Lord comes along with something of worth? I will be that Princess, that bargaining trade"

"It wouldn't happen. Mother wouldn't allow it, I won't allow it" Hans tried to speak reason into his other half. Much of what his sister said made sense knowing his brothers well but it wasn't believable, or he wished it wasn't true.

"Oh, mother…like she would say anything. She hasn't said much since our dear father's passing. I was the only one to ever visit her daily and still she cares little with what happens to me. And you? You have only ever cared for one thing and it's lying unconscious in your arms because you have no other way to achieve it. After all the trouble I went through to get us here you messed it up further than I could ever believe…"

"What are you talking about? You did nothing to get us anywhere close to Arendelle. It was I who talked with Alfons and together, convinced our brother to let 'us' represent the kingdom" the conversation was rising in octaves.

"You really believe any of our brothers would leave such an important mission to you? Everyone knows your odd obsession with the girl, the entire kingdom knows about it after all these years. Father kept calling her to the castle because he wanted to humour you as a child. The only reason we are here is because Alfons had a mild 'suggestion' during dinner to even consider reinstating trade with Arendelle after the silence for so many years. And who would ever think to consider the youngest royal twins for such an important task? Vikes certainly didn't at first. It took backhanded tactics on my part to 'open his eyes' so to speak" Irena was getting visibly upset with the way her brother assumed so little of her while so highly of them. She had hoped of all their blood, he would always give her a little more. Seems his wish to follow his brother's footsteps was too well engraved even for her to reach.

"You…blackmailed our brother?! The King?!" Irena relaxed herself somewhat. The words made her feel powerful.

"Blackmail is such an ugly word…I see it as more of an eventual trade" Irena giggled slightly. "I saved him face over a misunderstanding with the Duchess from Corona some years ago, since then he was wise enough to listen to my council; from the shadows of course. You give brother too much credit if you believe the ice fishing expeditions and northern trading routes were his ideas alone. I have saved our country more times than all you brothers combined. But what would a useless little Princess ever know hmm?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself Irena. I knew our alliance would come to bloom one day. To be honest it was you who helped bring my prey to me. Unearth him as it were." Elsa spoke tonelessly "Did you know Prince Hans that Irena was also the one who helped me capture Anna's heart? Very useful those letters; would've had to use my original plans of imprisonment. But this was easier" the present royals almost forgot that Elsa was still standing proudly with her two snowmen at the shore. For the first time ever Irena humbly bowed herself down to the Queen.

"My Queen, I am honoured to be of such service to you. I thank you from the deepest of my heart for giving me the chance no one else would. You have my loyalty till death" her lowered eyes didn't catch the expression of pure rage on her brother's face. If there had been a hell, Hans had just witnessed its beginning. Elsa grinned.

"And you have my gratitude Princess. When you return home you will have continued support from Arendelle. I dare say no other Princess ever has such power but that can all be discussed later." Her focus and expression changed instantly "I have annoying pests to destroy now" the Ice Queen started to gather her power together. The wind turned and the snow began to build, collecting in a cluster, a deadly spiral of winter storm grew above their heads. Hans heard the sounds of expanding ice and watched as the sea around him began to freeze over slowly as her concentration increased, the misty air giving way to the enormous tornado of raw icy magic.

"You'll kill us all!" Hans tried to shout.

"Oh but that was the plan" with a smile Elsa released the storm with a flourish of her arms. Hans shielded himself and Anna from the onslaught as best he could.

But nothing happened.

* * *

If he didn't have to battle the cold itself, Thorak would've ordered the castle's burning long ago. But it was too much trouble to deal with and he needed his men focused on killing those useless herdsmen. His search proving useless within the walls he led his men out into the courtyard where he came across the most unusual and monstrous creation that vile woman could've created.

"Hi I'm Olaf! Have you seen my little brother around here? I lost him…Who are you?"

"Demon of winter!" swiping his sword violently the leader decapitated the snowman easily and yet the thing didn't crumble but rather chuckled lightly.

"You're fun! Ooh ooh can someone grab my butt? Oh no it's ok, hold on a sec" the headless mass of snow ran around until it collected its missing limb and corrected itself like nothing happened. Dark beady eyes looked up to the horrified men. "Now it's my turn. I'll like to introduce you to some of my…friends"

A powerful wind tugged at the men violently as a cyclone surrounded the group before vanishing; standing tall behind the small deformed child was a creature of pure winter nightmare. Ice shards produced from its hands and massive body of pure snow; dark hallow eyes glared down at them as it opened its mouth and roared. The castle walls served an echo making it louder; the sound flowed over the whole kingdom.

Thorak grit his teeth, readying to yell his men to attack but someone else started first. A scream from his left brought his attention to one of his men being slaughtered by the very air around him. The lifeless body slumped down in a pool of blood as others watched the crystalized vapour form into another raging beast. Soon they started forming all over the courtyard.

"Kill them!" he cried out desperately. More and more creatures were appearing out of nowhere to hack their way through his soldiers easily. "Kill them all!"

Their sharp ice claws shredded skin and massive fists of snow crushed bone into dust without resistance. Thorak managed to cut down one creature only to be attacked by two more. They were becoming outnumbered after every attack they made, no matter the horde that emerged from the castle, they still died one by one. Just like before the rebel leader watched as his men died by the hand of that despicable woman.

Her creatures felt no pain or fatigue as they stomped their way through numbers, crushing, tossing and ripping apart bodies of valiant men. More of his men came to join the fight when the noise of battle rang true but it almost made no difference. All around him was red snow and broken useless bodies. The rebel leader may control hundreds with his voice, but he could not control their deaths.

Thorak tore away from the courtyard taking a trail down out the side of the castle in hopes of escape. He was done with the fortress, it had no use to him if it didn't house the monster he sought after; sword in hand he slashed at every pile of snow that moved making very little difference to the battle. Caring little, the leader found himself joining his men in force against an ugly deformed beast. The creature had six legs and a tail purely of ice; with every slash three of his men fell, cut perfectly in half.

"You look surprised you piece of shit. I thought the sight of your men dead would be normal for you now" snapping his head round Thorak confronted the one who had torn his hand from him. Her head guard, the blonde haired mass of distain. Kristoff held his pickaxes tightly, outfit shredded from scuffles and blooded from victory; a cut over his left eye didn't seem to bother his vision as he glared back at an angry foe.

"You..."

"You think your soldiers could defeat me so easily Thorak? I'm sorry to tell you they retired early, Sven made sure of it for me. Your little trick with the stables was good I must admit; but you forget who you're dealing with. Killing off my men was foolish on your part. They were only the scouts of the army; the real killers are what you see now. The power of winter! Queen Elsa's real army!"

"She is no Queen!" he swung his sword round hoping to silence the smug little worm, he only hit air. "She is nothing more than demon witch and I will burn her from this earth!" Kristoff righted himself and twirled a pick.

"Well, I bet Elsa feels loved right now" he defended himself against another attack before countering. The rebel may only have one hand now but he still knew how to use that sword even in a blind mindless rage. After blocking another swipe Kristoff found the wooden axe shaft had cracked and with another near miss he was down a weapon. "Fighting equally now. As you wish"

"We are never equal!"

"You're right…I'm still prettier" the trainer decided to go on the attack, using his size and strength to quickly push the man back hopes to get some advantage. Thorak lost his footing on a patch of ice and went down, nearly to be stomped on by a raging snowman. He would've lost more than a hand this time if not for one loyal soldier intercepting the buffoon before he could sink his axe in anywhere.

"You think a bunch of brainless piles of snow will have any difference?! I will make a pelt out of your animal before I lose to anything that witch creates!" Thorak took the opening his man presented him to slice across the blonde's back leaving a very deep gash, the outcry of pain made the rebel grin in glee. He brought his sword arm up again to give another painful swipe only to be kicked in the side violently by the trainer. Kristoff had dealt with worse than that. He had bones broken from the very animals he trains, he'd been cut open more times than he could count; any small cut the lunatic made was nothing. After wrenching his pickaxe out of the skull from his latest annoyance he turned back to the leader, angry fire in his eyes.

"To be honest I don't care who shuts you up so long as it's permanent!"

"Captain! We're losing numbers!" a rebel ran closer as he shouted above the battle, he almost looked dead on his feet. One arm useless and draining as a large chunk of it was missing. "The monsters just keep coming! We can't kill them! Sir!" Thorak was burning in rage at the look of fear in the man's eyes.

"We do not cower! We do not run! We do not…argh" his words broke as blood replaced air and coated his throat. Looking down he saw six protruding spikes on his chest, each of them stained with his blood. He looked back to the snickering face of the herd trainer.

"You said something about making a pelt out of him…I guess Sven didn't like that much" Thorak tried to say something, his body going cold with every passing second. The sounds were fading and his vision blurred as the large animal raised him off the ground like a victory; his death. Before succumbing to darkness he heard one last voice.

"Ha ha, look he's been impaled"

* * *

Every living set of eyes widened at the sound of the echoing roar, except one. Hers didn't move from their focus point; the unconscious body held in the man's arms. Elsa had taught herself patience but it had never been tested in ways like it was then. Filthy hands on her things was not to be tolerated, she would burn him alive if she had the choice. At that moment she did not, so her options were slightly limited. Only until Anna was back where she belonged.

"What have you done?" pale brows rose with the question

"What have I done? Merely kill off pests inhabiting my castle. You can't live in a place like that if it's infested with rats. You're the one who welcomed them in, you tell me what I should do with them?" her tone was calm and her expression neutral. The exact opposite of the Prince.

"They were loyal soldiers to the King. You murdered half their numbers and ran them from the castle. You told me yourself! You were the one to take this kingdom by force not them!"

"And so you decided to help them in revenge? Did you even think about the lives of those you were to condemn along with that plan Hans?" Irena bore into her brother's eyes as she spoke. While her brother was a keen minded man, he never truly knew the power of actions.

"I was not the one to decide what happens, Irena. The Duke was the one to plan everything"

"Common words for a coward" Elsa eased in their conversation.

"I am no coward! I know the battles I should fight and the ones to retreat!"

"And you consider this retreat Hans? Kidnapping a girl from her home and family?" Hans looked between his sister and the tyrant. They were delaying him, confusing him. The longer he remained there the less time he had to escape using the distraction the Duke caused.

"Get out of my way Irena. I don't want to hurt you, but I am taking Anna with me no matter what!" the dark chuckles from the Queen silenced their moment.

"That ship isn't going anywhere Prince Hans. You don't have the means nor the power to stop me from killing you right now and taking Anna back"

"But I know you won't attack me while Anna is here. Neither of you will. I know enough about you bitch that you won't risk Anna. You can't let your monsters hurt me, I have what you want" Hans yelled snidely. He might be cornered but he wasn't helpless.

"You're right" the pale Queen shrugged slightly at his words. "I cannot attack you. I will not send my men either and Irena, stay where you stand. I want to know exactly what the thirteenth prince is planning to do now since his time is up" Hans didn't like her tone it was too confident he wouldn't get away. While she held most of the cards he still had the trump. His sister was no match for his strength even if he was carrying a body over a shoulder, she was weak and he always carried his weapon. It didn't matter if the plans failed. He was at his ship, he had Anna. Time was on his side if the men returned and…

His thought process was disrupted by a strong impact to his temple. The Prince tried to keep his balance but the surprise caught him as did the pain. Hans dropped the girl in the process but when he opened his eyes, she was gone. Anna crouched a good ten feet away from him on the dock entrance, her eyes cold and her expression grim. It didn't take Hans a second that to realise what Elsa meant; while the battle raged and he was confined to the gangplank Anna was awakening and she no longer held her smile.

"Anna…please I'm sorry but…"

"You don't get to say sorry Hans! Argh…" she grabbed her head tightly when standing, dizziness nearly over-coming her. The trainer went down like a log in a haze of agony. Hans made a move to help her but the approaching snow men had him backed off quickly. All he could do was watch in anger and jealousy as the girl was collected up in the arms of another. The one who'd stolen her in the first place.

"Now Prince Hans, I will accept your surrender. You've lost this fight" Thirteenth Prince of the Southern Isles was a master strategist and chess player but he was finally caught in checkmate.

* * *

**God this chapter was killing me very slowly. Bad case of semi-writer's block had me troubled it would even get done. But I made it. Phew~! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the little bit of fighting there. Next chapter is more revealing stuffs (best way to put it) and soon the story will come to a close. Please be patient with me, troubling days ahead. **

**Fav and Review! Always appreciated!**

**Midmoon Kitsune**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the late update people, this chapter really was hard for me to write (No idea why). It also may be all over the place, but that's just my bad editing skills…Thank you to everyone who fav'd and followed. The story is coming to a close soon, (sad I know) but punishments are to be handed out and the 'Happily Ever After' is yet to be debated… **

**BlackWidow2012 – The best review goes to you my friend. It's great to hear how you guys perceive the characters and the story (even better than me as I write). Believe me that both Hans and Duke will get just desserts**

**lycan13 – Yes the two ladies had coordinated plans before meeting. Endgame is Irena has influential power back home and Elsa got Anna through Irena's help. Win/win. **

**Revengest – Thank you for the praise! Fight scenes still aren't my forte but I try. **

**GG –Thanks so much dude/dudette!**

**First Movement- A little catch up huh? Well in Hans' defense (not that he deserves it) he believes he's doing something for the one he loves. Would you give up so easily? **

**FreelanceBum – As for the 'Tempest' feel…haven't read that, so not sure what you mean…And a little thought…hating a 'Royal' may have little to do with 'Title' and more with bloodline…just a hint…**

* * *

**A Tool to be Used**

* * *

His mind couldn't take it anymore; Anna had left him to be with that witch. The Anna Hans fell in love with when he was young; she loved to play and learn about anything and everything. Every chance to spend time with him was the best she said. She loved him, she had to; why else would she return to the castle day after day? But the Anna that stood encircled by the Ice Queen's arms was not his Anna. It was a grown woman; a stranger to him. Those eyes were not loving or understanding; they were cold, distant and angry. When teal eyes closed Hans felt he had been dropped into the deep, the cold was setting in and he discovered how alone he really was.

Twelve older brothers gave him his inspiration, a twin sister gave him encouragement and a kingdom to serve gave him a life goal, but that girl took his heart. She stole it then left it to rot. The Prince lost his love, he lost his sister and with her his kingdom, Hans had nothing left. Therefor he had nothing to lose.

"We were born minutes apart and we have never left each other's side since then. Now in a time I need you most, when I ask for your help you betray me to a woman who has caused not only my unhappiness but your own and even our family. You may not accept our brothers for who they are but they also cared for Anna. The staff loved her personality; her presence gave them a smile each and every day she was there. And now I learn you are the one to tear that away from us all? You gave Anna to a monster and now you dare to stand here smiling"

Hans looked to his twin with such hatred and agony that any blood ties between them no longer meant anything. Hans was alone in enemy territory; he had no allies to call upon and more opponents to handle with each passing day. He wouldn't stand for one to come out in the image of his own sister.

Irena pushed herself backwards on instinct the moment she saw Hans reach down. Luckily she did otherwise her neck would've been sliced from ear to ear. Despite the male previously standing on the dock planks and herself aboard the ship Hans had used a powerful thrust of his legs to hoist himself up the gangplank and aim his sword in one continuous motion. Her heavy skirts aided in his endeavor when she couldn't reset her footing and the Princess fell to the deck as her brother came at her again. Cringing away at the strike, Irena waited for the piercing steel but time seemed to stop. Looking up she audibly sighed at the sight of a spear-wielding snowman blocking the attack from the Prince. Its pensive face, almost reassuring as it easily pushed the Prince back and settled into a stance before its charge. It appeared Elsa wasn't as cold-hearted as everyone believed.

"Refrain from killing my Spymaster; she has taken me years to sculpt just right. Replacing her would be troublesome and time consuming" Elsa spoke with a rather toneless annoyance. Irena wasn't openly grateful but accepted it as something from her Queen none the less.

"You dare to stop me Ice Wench?! This vessel is property of the Southern Isles! You cannot interfere with matters that happen aboard this ship!" the enraged Prince threatened the ruler with his weapon. It didn't matter to him that she was out of his reach; he had a matter to settle then she would be next.

"That may be true Hans but any soul I deem my servant becomes property of the Isles and I accept this gift from the Queen humbly. So you cannot claim interference, nor can you threaten my life again" Irena collected herself and set her sights on Hans over the shoulder of her newest guardian.

"You are no longer loyal to the Isles Irena! How could you do this to our family? Your own blood!"

"As much as this loving moment bores me to death, I don't care for you or your actions any longer Prince Hans. You are free to leave my waters soon as your men return. Irena, we have work to finish. Come" Hans snapped round to set his stunned gaze on the Queen. 'She's...dismissing me?' his mind so lost he didn't even react to when his sister left the ship at an even walk, her new snowman following obediently. His sword arm felt heavy and his legs made of lead. After all the work and effort he placed into a plan, Elsa was letting him go..?

"What are you planning Witch? Are you going to sink my ship soon as it hits open water? Are you planning to silence me that way because you are too cowardly to do it yourself?!" he raised his sword again hoping the threatening stance would get some reaction from her. It didn't.

"I believe you have seen my actions first hand Prince Hans. If I wanted you dead, you would be another sculpture in my gardens. Seeing as you are still breathing much to my annoyance, I never had any real plans for you. You're worthless, useless and an eyesore. Anna seemed to have some entertainment with you around for a few days but you solved that issue for me and now you can leave" she gave a dismissive wave, signalling his dismissal but he refused to acknowledge. Instead he stormed down to the docks, hands clenched and furious.

"You cannot dismiss me. I am a Prince of the Southern Isles. You are asking for war Elsa!"

"On the contrary brother; you are" Irena interrupted the two. "Leave. Take the chance and return home and tell them what you wish. Before things get worse than they are…"

"I think things are getting better by the minute Princess. Our guests have finally arrived" Elsa turned her blue eyes to the dock entrance and the sight she'd been waiting for all day.

With Anna still attached firmly at her side and absently running fingers through her hair the queen welcomed her head guard, his steed and the three bodies being towed in their wake. Her ever helpful creations, following along in the rear hauled them to their feet before shoving them forward. The two larger bodies managed to remain upright with little trouble but the tiny man fell back to the ground in a groaning heap and a mouth full of snow and dirt. Feeling a small movement at her side, the Queen's eyes trailed down as Anna shifted more into her frame and clutched tightly to her clothing; her head injury still affecting her bodily functions.

"Welcome Duke. We've been patiently waiting for you. It's very rude to keep royalty waiting" Elsa let the Princess have the scene while she enjoyed her moment with her captive prize. Her cape didn't fully hide the younger girl from their audience but she didn't want that truly, Anna was the reason they had all gathered; she would be the reason they all paid.

"The little slime was trying to sneak his way out of the castle when I found him. He refused to come willingly highness, so I had to use other means…" Kristoff dismounted his loyal reindeer to stand beside his monarch.

"Tasteful, is all I have to say. But do we really need those things here too? They are just ugly…" Elsa's cold gaze settled on the Duke's henchmen with little acknowledgement; they were maggots in her eyes. The magic wielder felt the small girl lift her head, if only slightly to look at the arrivals.

"You got them all? I thought they'd have…" her voice was slightly pained but curious. A perfectly manicured hand forced the still healing limb back to its perch before returning to its pleasure of soothing like touches.  
"That is all of them Anna. All the slime brought with him was two worms to keep him alive a little longer. Seems like they failed that aspect, let me relieve them of duty" the Queen didn't even have to blink for the two large masses to be brutally impaled from behind then decapitated in a quick one-two movement. The ice monsters responsibly collected the head to set on their pike like weapons while the bodies just slumped in a pile to be carried off later. Dutiful and artistic; Elsa was proud. The Duke however wasn't; he shrieked and tried to crawl away some from the slaughter but Kristoff was having none of it.

"Don't move coward. It's just a body, you'll live…maybe" he shrugged after a look towards the blonde before something caught his sight. A dark chuckle escaped him at the sight of a certain Prince. "He's still here Elsa? I would've thought he'd be long gone by now. Your charms holding him here?" the reindeer trainer only crossed his massive arms when the Prince scowled his way.

"I assume he has unfinished business but for what I couldn't wager. He's a broken tool now, useless and no longer needed. Enough of him, I want the one responsible…"

"What you call me? I am no tool! How dare you insinuate that I am merely a pawn"

Hans took another step forward; it was all he could do with the still looming snow henchman blocking his path to the Queen. While the Prince had admirable sword fighting skills, he had doubts he could pass the two spear wielding foes without losing a limb in the process.

"For being an 'intelligent' Prince you aren't very observant" the massive blonde spoke directly at him now. "Even I know when I'm being played. Guess you were too focused on Anna to see the big picture here pretty boy. The Duke's being playing you this whole time"

"I did nothing for the Duke to possibly use me in any way you over-grown equine" Kristoff visibly scowled at the insult and unfolded his arms.

"You were given permission to leave but instead you push your luck and now…I can kill you. Royal or not you mean nothing to any of us"

"That's not a complete lie…" Irena spoke softly which halted the large man. She sent a glance towards her brother. "I warned you Hans, the Duke had other motives. Ask him yourself" she gestured to their kneeling captive. Kristoff looked to her and back again before questioning his monarch.

"Elsa, you can't possibly…"

"Enough. Let him question the maggot. It's not every day we see a 'pawn' over-power it's 'king'" Elsa smirked at the idea and rather amused she came up with it too. The royal in question seemed to be unimpressed with the analogy but stepped forward none-the-less. While the snow creations allowed him to pass they didn't break their aggressive stance between him and the ladies. Kristoff didn't need protecting; he had his pick and a reindeer.

"What could this possibly accomplish Elsa?" Kristoff spoke softly into the Queen's ear. He hadn't taken his eyes off the wandering Prince or their captive; his gut telling them something wasn't right.

"Nothing, but the sooner the man accepts his position the sooner I can rid Arendelle of the infesting parasites it currently homes. Stand aside Kristoff" her tone was final and her expression was hardening every passing second. The head guard knew not to push his luck. The Queen was no longer is a pleasant mood after discovering the growing bump on Anna's head. The smaller girl whimpered slightly.

Hans held himself rigid as he approached the kneeling man. Formal attire smudged with what looked to be dirt, soot and what he could only guess, other 'unearthly' stains. His appearance was dishevelled; obvious by the entrance he made behind the foul smelling beast, and he wasn't referring to the animal. Looking down into blurry, tear-filled eyes of the Duke, Hans found himself in a position he never encountered before. This man was at his mercy. While the Prince didn't hold the life in his hands, the seat of power was without a doubt his and Hans couldn't deny the fear of it.

"You were the one to come up with the plans…what was your goal?" he spoke slowly and tried to keep his voice steady as possible. He had to keep his nerves solid.

"Please Prince Hans. You have to help me! That Queen is going to kill us all!" the white haired man openly cried as he gave his last pleas, they weren't very believable and did little to deter the Prince.

"What were your plans?! You asked for my assistance and I gave it but you never told me everything. Why? What did you do?!" the Duke flinched.

"We wanted what was rightfully ours. Our trade agreements weren't political and there were no documents regarding our sales but there was some gold inside the castle…" he was interrupted by a dark chuckle coming from the long haired monarch.

"Please do not play on words Duke. There is no wealth in that stone fortress and we all know it. You have one chance to speak freely before your tongue is removed" Elsa moved her free hand about a little to create a sharp thin ice-blade about the size of a spoon. The small weapon itself wasn't intimidating but the owner holding it made it all the more deadly.

"I swear on my life all I want was what was promised me! King Nicolas said he would give me all his trade in exchange for priceless pieces and gold. Since those resources stopped coming my payments are to be returned but they're still in that castle and I have a right to get what is mine!"

"Right?...You have no rights here Duke…" a soft voice broke the tense atmosphere. No one would've thought such a voice would come from the hardened frame of Anna. Despite her vulnerable appearance curled into the Queen's side, her eyes were almost murderous as they glared hard into the tiny frame of the Duke. "You were the reason Arendelle was dying in the first place! You stole the resources we needed to live and any gold you gave the King didn't go back into the economy! Arendelle was dying because of you! I'll never forgive you for that!"

"Everything was traded under the code girl. What the King did with that money wasn't my fault…ugh!" he quickly halted his sentence when steel was pressed to his throat. Hans turned the Duke's eyes back on him.

"You don't get to talk to Anna like that. Now tell me about your real plan! You didn't decide to attack a fortified castle, risking your neck to ally with rebel guards to find some gold or jewels. I put my neck on the line to open those doors for the men and where were you this whole time?!"

"If I was to venture a guess I would say he was searching my study" eyes turned to Elsa. She had long forgotten the attention to her smaller counter-part and now was more entertained twirling the sharp blade between her fingers with mesmerising skill.

"Study…?" the expression on the Duke's face changed and Hans caught it out the corner of his eye.

"Tell me Hans, do you know anything about the small region of Weselton?" her tone made Hans quick to anger. She was insinuating he knew very little about the world; it was grinding on his nerves. He didn't bring himself to answer the obvious baiting. He knew what she was talking about; a Prince does not need to explain himself.

"No? Oh dear. Irena, would you kindly inform your brother?"

"Yes my Queen" The Princess in question remained at her station beside the tall trainer with her expression neutral and voice factual. "Weselton, is a settlement ruled by a Duchy system. While the territory itself is well placed between a plentiful sea and a flourishing forest it is a poor region…"

"How dare you call my land poor you vile little Princess!" the weasel shouted as he tried to stand but was soon met with a mass of snow falling onto his head, effectively shutting him up while returning him to the dirt.

"Continue Irena" Elsa stated calmly. Anna had to hide the small smile making its way across her face.

"Weselton is however situated in the near centre of the southern collective Kingdoms and therefor its only sustenance is trade. The Duke of Weselton…" she nodded her head towards the man in question "…has been in position for the past two decades and the territory has been in prosperity for only half that time since Arendelle became a huge benefactor. Because of his reputation and little to give in terms of actual trade, no other kingdom is willing to bind itself into a contract with Weselton or its Duke for such reasons. Is there anything else you wish me to say my Queen?" Hans was disgusted how sweet that title came from his sister's mouth.

"You have done your lessons well Princess. Perhaps you would like to inform your brother of a few impacting things about home. He seems to be taking the teachings well"

"Very well, it has been discovered through various means that Weselton is responsible for missing trade ships been under attack by hired pirates. Most of these vessels held valuable and essential items that soon came into the hands of Lords in the area. Such ships were rarely seen again…including a few from the Southern Isles. A trail of legalised payment for such actions, led me straight to the home of one small, moustache wearing male…"

"You?!" Hans whipped round his sword to point it directly between two blue eyes. "You were the one stealing from us! You did all of this to gain wealth for your home?!"

"I did what I must to keep Weselton alive! We cannot survive without trading partners and King Nicolas agreed to meet our demands. I could not let that opportunity escape me. Your ships were sadly a last resort…" the Duke looked aside with mild guilt.

"Last resort?! Do you know what that did to our kingdom and my brother's reputation?! Other rulers believed we were withholding our wears to embarrass them! It's what made Vikes…" the Prince paused midsentence, his eyes slowly moving round to lock onto his sister. She gave him a soft smile "It made the king believe you didn't it?"

"Now you understand. Being spymaster gave me essential information that could either save or destroy home. Thanks to her Majesty's teachings I easily used my hand to play our brother onto the right path. Ultimately it led us here and at the same time it brought our enemy into our grasp. So you see brother, all of it was for the greater good" Irena gave a true smile for once. Despite the actions she had to take against everyone she knew and loved, she felt that as both a Princess and a person she made a difference.

"The Duke of Weselton not only leeched the life of Arendelle but was planning on destroying it too. Your combined ambition to have the rebels raid my castle? He was going to put all the blame on you and leave without anyone knowing he was involved, hoping the ice wall would vanish with my death. News would spread of Arendelle's fall and the one responsible was a young Prince from a foreign land. You should really be thanking me Hans. I just saved your honour if not your life"

Elsa released her partner to glide the few steps distance between herself and the two foreign men. While one seemed to accept his fate of being a scoundrel and caught red handed, the other didn't know he was looking rather foolish. His eyes held recognition for her words but his growing expression of confused rage was quite the sight; especially for the Queen.

"While your heart was set on kidnapping my possessions away from me Hans, I spent the past days and nights keeping you from the real harm. It doesn't matter what you tried to do to help either Anna or the Duke, you were never really useful at all. A simple tool. Tell me, how does it feel?" by the end of her words she was whispering in his ear. Her face was so close to his but he hadn't taken his eyes off their location over her shoulder.

"…You bitch!" he was about to bring his arm up for a strike.

"Enough!" All eyes went to the small stature of the red haired female. "I've had enough of this. Especially from you Hans. Just...Enough"

* * *

**I'm so so so so sorry! Please don't kill me! I know this has been so late in getting online but it's not my fault!...Ok really it is but still! This stupid chapter has been haunting me and it just refused to come out of my head right. I swear I'll get the next one up faster and better…hopefully. Man I need a beta to kick my butt into gear. But I also have a heep of courses to do both in class and online so time is stretched all round for me. **

**Anyway, I hope you guess will be nice enough to leave a review. Any last minute confusion you guys have, let me know cause I hope to clear it all up in the next two planned chapters otherwise it will unknown forever~~~~!**

**Midmoon Kitsune**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm still alive! I didn't realise how busy my weeks became until they zoomed by. But here we are again with another chapter. The one most of you have been waiting for and I guess it does kinda explain a few things from a different point of view. It's mainly about Anna...so yeah. Anyway besides that I hope you all enjoy and leave a nice review for me to go nuts over. **

* * *

**You May Hold the Cards…But I'm the Dealer**

* * *

Anna looked rather controlled for someone boiling on the inside. Very much a people person from birth the redhead loved to make new friends and spend time getting to know people, this often made her seem aloof and childish. In many cases she became the picture of youthful innocence to everyone that knew her. Sadly such childish idealisms don't last forever.

"I said enough Hans. You've had your say. You've had your chance; more than once. Elsa gave it to you, Irena gave you plenty, heck even Kristoff gave you a warning but you didn't listen! I may be a forgiving person but I just can't take this anymore!" during Anna's small tirade Elsa had moved on to the small vermin cowering from her in the piling snow. The girl could handle herself while Elsa enjoyed her toys.

"Why not tell him your story Anna? I'm sure he would love that" she sent a small smirk over her shoulder to the green eyed male who was suspicious of both the look and ease.

"Elsa…Please don't"

"I will do what I wish. Bother that male friend with your words, I don't care" the Queen actually disregarded the young female; this was the first time Hans had seen just a thing and by the look on Anna's face; she wasn't in the least bit offended by it.

"Tell me the whole story? What 'whole' is she talking about Anna"

"My part. You've heard everyone else but me. I'd at least thought you'd come to me in these last few days to ask but all you seemed to care about was spending time together. I liked that! I really did. It reminded me of those days in the snow…"

"That's all I wanted. For you to remember what it was like, before everything went to dust" Hans lowered his weapon without thought as the look passed between them was one of peace and understanding. It almost made Kristoff gag.

"Dusted and blown away. You never really cared did you Hans? You didn't care about Arendelle one bit when Anna was with you. She talked about it all the time and still you didn't give a flying…"

"Kristoff" Anna glared at her cousin for a good few seconds, managing to make him stand down for now. Irena hid her growing smirk behind a small cough. "Don't listen to him Hans. I know that Arendelle isn't your homeland nor a beneficial contribution to the Southern Isles so yes, I know you don't care much for it but that was ok. I didn't mind so much. You still were my friend and you did care about me and my father…"

"Please Anna don't play it any further down than what it was. He is right. I didn't care for anything outside our perfect relationship" Hans cut her off mid-sentence.

"Your dream of a 'perfect relationship', Hans. If you won't want Anna to lie about your actions then don't you either" Irena glared hard at her brother as he returned the stare with growing tension. Anna tried to settle it calmly but it wasn't doing much effect.

"Both of you please just…"

"You want me to be honest Irena?"

"It would be a first in your life" she murmured

"Fine! I've wanted Anna since the moment we met! She was unlike any girl I'd seen before! She was cheerful, energetic, outgoing and nice to everyone no matter how they treated her. She wasn't the political child every parent dreamed of nor did she care two coins worth if we were royal and herself a commoner. She had an intriguing mind that I wanted to explore and a heart the size of the ocean. She was everything noble ladies weren't, including you Irena. That's why I didn't want her to go. I knew there was little chance of her return if she did come to Arendelle because of her family. Because of her dream" all through his rant aimed at his sister, Hans didn't notice that Anna had but calmly stood aside and folded her arms. Her aura was passive and neutral, very much unlike her.

"You were right. Even if none of this happened I wouldn't have returned" her words got the desired attention. Anna looked to her cousin then to Elsa who was preoccupied with other things at the time. "Elsa just made the decision for me" she smiled despite herself. Hans didn't like it.

"She forced your stay here…"

"She might've enclosed Arendelle in a constant winter but she didn't keep me here against my will Hans! I chose to stay because I love it here. I missed my family and then I met Elsa and everything changed" green eyes removed themselves from emotional teal to lock with cold blue. Hans flinched at the look Elsa was sending his way; smug pride. It had his jaw clenching tightly and his muscles pulsing for action. Anna physically came between them.

"Hans…"

"How could you Anna? With her? She is a usurper! Not to mention is some sort of demon with those powers. Haven't you once asked yourself where she could've come from? Why no one has ever come looking for her? She is without a line and without home. How could you trust her?"

"You don't need a family house to be somebody Hans!"

"You need a line to be trusted!" He was leaning in towards her adding strain to the growing tension. Kristoff was the only one to notice the dropping temperature.

"Stop treating me like a child! I'm not naive and I'm not a Princess who is helpless! I know what I want in life Hans and it isn't what you could give me! I lived years without you and I can do it for the rest of my life if I must!" Anna thrashed out her hand in anger hitting him square across the jaw. If the sudden action itself didn't shatter his angry determination, the force behind the hit did. Anna had never struck him before; never felt something so powerful come from such a small being. Teal eyes were watery but the tears refused to fall. Anna didn't hold pity or sadness for anyone; she was just frustrated.

"Why do you do this Hans? I left my memories behind with you in the Isles because I knew I'd never get them back! You showing up didn't help me at all. If I could return to those past days with you I would. It would mean I didn't know the harshness of the world, it would mean I'd still be innocent to man's demons and spilt blood. I would be happy to wake up every day just for the sake of seeing the new dawn"

"What do you mean? You've known what's been happening here?" the Prince was both confused and aggravated.

"Of course I've known what's been happening in Arendelle! I have from the day I set foot on land! Kristoff is my cousin, he wouldn't keep anything from me and Elsa wouldn't either. I trust them with my life Hans and they've done the better part of that than anyone I know" Anna spoke clearly and with passion. If her tone wasn't convincing him, her expression was.

'So…she knows'

"But that doesn't change the fact that what they're doing is wrong Anna! She…!" he pointed to the Queen with his sword "…is a murderer! I saw her kill rebels in cold blood. They were defenceless; had no arms nor will to fight back. She still killed them without mercy and didn't care to walk around wearing their blood either!"

"She makes her clothes out of ice…I doubt she cares anything for a little blood…" he heard Anna murmur quietly before snapping a hand over her mouth like a child caught in the act. He just blinked in shock. The trainer tried to catch herself. "I know she's done… things that are questionable, but…"

"Questionable?! That's the best you can come up with Anna?! Merely questionable! I know you have more moral integrity than that! You used to actually care for life like no other. You would never brush aside actions like hers unless something was really wrong. It's why I still believe from the moment you arrived that she's tricked you; cursed you with her powers and kept you here using some influence over your mind. I might not know exactly what she has but it it's strong enough to have you standing there like a doll while she kills people before your very eyes and you do nothing! Just look at her! She's a monster!"

* * *

Elsa was only mildly listening to the current rant while she slowly weaved her ice magic into spirals and other swirl-like patterns over the Duke's skin. Painful torturous cries were rather juicy to her delicate ears but they would interrupt Anna's silky voice so she had to shut him up. A solid icy chunk between his jaws did the trick nicely, despite a few groans. The playful torture kept her attention firmly, until she felt the atmosphere change rather suddenly and for once it wasn't under her influence. Blue eyes snapped up to quickly evaluate the scene only paces further down the docks. Her servants were still standing by; slowly being drenched in blood from the served heads while Kristoff stood beside the ever patient Irena; both having passive expressions on their faces but the Queen noticed a slight smug aura surrounding her Head Guard. 'Odd indeed'

Hans was still centre stage, angry, ugly and flinging his sword about like a toy, but that wasn't what caught Elsa's eye; it was always, her Anna.

The girl was in her primal glory. There it was; that little spark soon would burst into raw flame smouldering behind those eyes; the fire Elsa wanted. The fire she possessed. It had been a while since she saw such intensity; the Queen could feel her pulsing racing through her ears. Her hands were getting itchy just thinking about getting her hands on that girl in such a passion. But a twitch of jealousy pierced her system knowing that fire wasn't for, nor directed at her.

The thirteenth son; Prince Hans.

The twerp of a man had finally done something to snap her little redhead enough to build such anger; such pure fiery passion, Anna might do something about him.

'Finally' Elsa couldn't hide the growing smirk slithering across her face. The excitement in her eyes kept the male's attention on her long enough that he didn't see what was really coming at him. Anna had pulled her arm back and snapped it forward with a sharp thrust, her fist connecting perfectly with the jawline of the auburn haired Prince. This resulted in a small satisfying crack sound coming from the impact. Elsa watched the scene mentally over and over. Her little trainer punching the ugly man; his initial reaction to the action itself then the pain that came from whatever Anna had broken. Noticeably there wasn't much damage, Anna was a small person and only had physical strength that came with bodily fitness, not built up muscle but from the way Hans was holding his jaw she had done enough.

"I think you might've cracked a tooth with that one feisty-pants, couldn't have taught you better myself" Kristoff managed to say through his laughter. It was impressive to see his cousin pull such a move. She wasn't known for her violent side. Anna however wasn't finding any humour in the situation.

"This is serious Kristoff. If you don't want to get involved then shut up" he responded to her glare with a raised hand of surrender. She couldn't stop him from grinning or enjoying the view, but she rather he stay out of it. Hans let out a groan of pain followed by a mouthful of blood. He locked eyes with the girl.

"You just hit me…"

"Yes, and I'll do it again if you dare to insult Elsa like that. I don't know who you think you are talking about her like that or calling her names. She hasn't done anything to you Hans, so stop it!"

"I have every right to call her everything she is! I'm your best friend since childhood and she is nothing!" the Prince was still rubbing his injured jaw while managing to raise his voice.

"She's everything to me!" Anna screamed in return.

"More than me?!"

"YES!" silence. "She means more to me than every single one of you!" Everything came to a standstill, even the circling wind came to a sudden halt; sparkling snowflakes suspended within an invisible force their master created subconsciously. It seemed even the Snow Queen herself had not expected that reply. None the less her growing smugness was a positive indication…but to whom.

* * *

Hans fell into limbo. He didn't seem to notice anything; didn't care about anything anymore. He saw his vision tunnel before succumbing to darkness. Sound floated away like a lead in the wind and all that was left was the steady pulse of his heartbeat. He was free. The earth no longer held him down with the chains of gravity and the air was no longer the breath of life. The only indication he was still among the living ironically was the chill crawling over his skin; a feeling that only reminded him of hells incarnation.

"So it all means nothing?" his voice was as empty as his mind. The royal had yet to raise his head after such confrontation with truth.

"Hans I didn't mean it to be…" Anna replied with a half sigh, her hand rubbing her face in annoyance. She was confused between anger and tiredness.

"Everything I've done was for you. Coming to this place was to rescue you…"

"I never needed rescuing…"

"I risked my life to unravel this mystery surround a woman; more than once to show you…" Hans went on uninterrupted, as though he didn't hear her reply.

"Admittedly something that shouldn't have happened in the first place…" the girl shot her cousin a harsh glare to which he just shrugged without guilt or remorse. In his personal opinion the Prince deserved every beat.

"I even challenged her…" for once during his speech Hans looked up to connect his eyes with those of winter's ruler. They were cold and uncaring in his depressive state. "…all for naught. You never cared for me Anna. After all this time; everything we went through together"

"That is a complete lie Hans. I do care for you; really. It's just…not the way you want me to. I can't have those feelings for you. You're my brother; the man I looked to while growing up but I don't see myself ever being with you. That isn't me" Anna controlled her tone to more appropriate levels as she saw Hans' demeanour change.

"So those rebels…you knew everything?"

"Yes. I knew about them since the moment I arrived into port. Kristoff isn't a good secret keeper at the best of times and Elsa has never kept anything from me"

"They were murdered in cold blood" he replied.

"They were loyal soldiers to a dead King who knew the consequences to their actions" she replied in a tone to match his; deadpanned. He just looked at her.

"So their lives were meaningless to you? Has all life suddenly become superficial now that you live away in a castle with a witch?" teal eyes narrowed in anger as Anna barely stopped herself from grinding her teeth.

"I see life for what it is. You barely see the noose being tied around your neck as you walk forward. At least I know the actions of my fellows who I trust. Can you say the same?" that caught Hans unaware. The way Anna spoke to him was the first time he had ever seen such emotion in her eyes. His went from the red head to the Queen, her guards and then finally landed on his sister. Dropping his head in shame the Prince gave up his will.

"You're right. I guess I can't trust anyone here…" his voice started to shake with every word until he was chuckling loudly to himself. "My own sister betrayed me to me enemies and yet I find myself uncaring! I am free! Nothing matters anymore!"

"Anna! Step back!" Irena's warning was just in time for the trainer to avoid a sword strike near her left shoulder. It was aimed for her heart. Hans gave a clenched smile; his dark eyes an endless void.

"No Anna…come closer. I want to show you how much I care for you. I love you. I want us to be together…forever in death" he made another jab at her, but his sword arm was heavy and the overbalance of his stance had him moving slowly. The girl had plenty of time to move away from him.

"Stop this right now Hans! Do you want to die?! Because I don't! You're still someone I care for…!" Anna tried to reason with the deranged man but with a sword being aimed at her every passing second, such notions were boarding insane.

"See! I knew you really cared for me! We can be together. Alone on an island; no one to bother us…" Hans was still grinning widely as he gazed upon the beauty. Such a fine structure, she had. It fit so well together he figured it would look ever better in pieces.

"This is your last warning Hans! Stop this now or…" the blade landed with a heavy thunk into the wood just where her right foot was a second ago. He was getting faster. Steadier as his mind slowly eroded away. "Fine…if this is the only way"

The occupants of the docks watched in both shock and awe as the tiny redhead shifted her stance and dashed towards the mad swordsman. She was unarmed, smaller in size and easily outmatched for the trained fighter but that didn't stop her from giving him another punch to the jaw quickly followed by a knee to the gut and a swift high kick; the onslaught sent him spalling over the dock like a stack of broken crates. Anna lowered her leg in a perfect controlled balance to watch the man gather himself once more. Her eyes burning with emotions.

"That will not do for a future Princess Anna. You should learn your place before we marry…" his words exhoed from his mouth with such tones it made even Irena shiver in disgust. She had never seen her brother like this before. He was an empty shell.

"I will never be your Princess. I will however let you leave here alive if you put down your weapon. Please Hans. I don't want you to die" Anna cried out with despair. If she didn't stop him, he would die.

"I don't think you understand anything Anna. But I will teach you" the mad eyed man came back at her with astounding precision. His first swing missed it mark but his fist didn't. Getting her in the gut was enough to have her vulnerable to his hands grabbing her around the neck and hoister her off her feet. Every breath stilled at the action. "You will learn my precise gem. I will have you learn everything from how to dress that pretty little body of yours…such a fine young body…I must see it before our wedding night. Oh yes I must taste that flesh before you give in to me. I want to see it all…everything will be mine. All of it…all of you…" his face was only a breath away from hers now. She tried to break his hold but nothing she did could stop him. She closed her eyes, hoping to be anywhere but there.

"Don't…"

"I will teach you well…" his breath was foul on her face but it wasn't all she felt.

"I think you've earned yourself a place a hell…" Elsa's cold voice came from his back. Anna opened a teal orb to plead with her.

"…Elsa…" her voice was but a whisper. Hans snapped his head around to find her open palm before him.

"…This time I won't be so merciful" Winter rained down upon him.

* * *

**Yes I know I have much to explain for being away and not updating in like forever but this chapter was hard to write in the short spaces of time I had between my volunteering as an ambulance officer and making an outfit for Armageddon (NZ version of Comic Con) and then the 6 hours travel and everything else. But I am back! **

**I have time on my hands now! I can finish this story off; well the next chapter is most likely the last one. I have had some requests about having a sequel or something similar. All I can say right now is I won't be back to this universe until ideas and plots come together. **

**So readers if you guys want things explained or clarified let me know so I can send out messages or put things into the next chapter for you. I also might have a little smut hidden away somewhere for the occasion. Up to you guys really. ~Be warned I haven't written smut before~**

**Until next time. **

**Midmoon Kitsune**


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys don't know how lucky you all are! This chapter could've vanished into digital mass and any thought of finishing this story I had could've been…well never. You can blame a certain 'update' from a certain 'messaging system' that nearly destroyed my hard drive and everything on it! But all is not lost, I have managed to save my life (cough* laptop *cough) Ok a professional fixed my laptop for me. **

**This is the last chapter and I have to say thanks to everyone you fav'd, follow'd and reviewed through this story, you guys are awesome and I hope to see you on my next Frozen story. (Yes I have another in the works but not for a while yet).**

**Revengest – Well here is the final one. Not that much happening in this but it is the ending so yeah…**

**ch3n – You wanted smut so I give it. Well I tried. **

**Shadowfax321 – I agree with you on some of that. Yes there is some sympathy for Hans but he did wrong and there are multiple evil people in this story but that's just how I wanted it to be. No 'good guys' to save the day for once. **

**Guest (?) – All good things must come to an end I'm afraid. Sad I know.**

**Shtoops – Ok while I do like that idea (in the most 'writer' like way possible) Consider looking into some help for those evil thoughts of yours….wait what am I saying? Hypocrite much! Keep up the evil ideas!**

**First Movement – Sometimes when too many things way on the mind it can just break. That's what happened to Hans. He just gave up trying to understand. As for that temperature drop, it's more a physical bodily reaction you get when something really creepy is about to or has happened. I've had it plenty of times. *shiver* **

**Please note this is the first time I've written anything related to smut. SO BE KIND IF IT'S NOT UP TO YOUR STANDARDS! I DID MY BEST OK! **

* * *

**People Come, People Go**

* * *

The ports were a rare sight in the land of Arendelle during the reign of Queen Elsa that fresh morning. The sun was shining down from a clear blue sky. The dark ever looming clouds that covered their daylight had mysteriously vanished during the dark hours of dawn, leaving the city with a very calm open feel. One they had not had in years.

Hustle and bustle was the heart of one dock as the large ship belonging to the royal siblings of the Southern Isles was loaded up; the long sail home was ever closing. Crewmen ran up and down the gangplank carrying various items essential for their trip, under the ever watchful eye of their new leader and her present companion.

"It's a shame you couldn't stay longer Irena. I would've liked to spend more time with you. Just the two of us" Anna, royal reindeer trainer and partner to the crown stood there beside her childhood friend with a calming ease. Despite her warming smile, she was actually dreading the fact that her best friend was leaving the kingdom to return home in only hours' time. With the rate the men were working, the ship would be seaworthy soon and that meant saying goodbye. Anna was never good at saying goodbyes not matter how often she used to do it.

"I feel the same, Anna. A few days isn't long enough to catch up on years' worth of stories and experiences. We've both been through so much, it's almost sad that this could be the last time I step foot on these shores" Princess Irena, youngest child of fourteen calmly patted down her gown out of habit as to not let her hands fidget unnecessarily. Years of royal lessons had that settled firmly.

"Not even for a summer visit?" Anna tried to pry with half-hearted intentions, earning a giggle from the brunette.

"Does this country even have a summer anymore Anna?" grins were exchanged.

"No I guess not. But the ideal remains. Another chance maybe?" the teal eyed young woman held green for a few seconds before they turned away to gaze at the water.

"I honestly cannot say…" Irena paused for a moment. "Any intentions I would have to return here wouldn't be my own to begin with. For all we know, I could be returning home only to find my brother ready to declare war. His ships would sail by night fall…"

"Or nothing will happen and we may never see each other again" Anna spoke the rest of the open thought. The Princess merely nodded her head. They let silence fall between them as they looked out to the ice wall; the only thing literally standing between Irena and her homeland.

"Do you think they will do it?" the trainer tilted her head with the question; curiosity overcoming her conscious actions. Irena shook her head.

"I highly doubt any actions would be taken after I explain to my brother the actions Hans took in the end. It was his fault and it ended the way it did. But there is something I want to be made clear Anna" she turned fully to her friend, who looked intrigued. "I have no ill feelings towards what the Queen did. My brother he might've been but, he was an enemy of the crown and such people deserve the justice given to them. I don't believe however his consequences would be so…" her eyes went to the crewmen boarding the ship. Between two strong men was a stretcher where a tightly secured body remained unmoving. Not a strand of hair out of place as the Prince was taken below deck and secured in his quarters for the trip. "Life altering. Do you think he will ever wake up?"

"It's hard to say. It's the first time I have ever seen Elsa use her magic on someone's mind. What ice can do to the body is easily seen but against his head? I've spent hours figuring that one out myself but…I believe one day, he will wake up; and you'll be there beside him" the red haired female smiled warmly.

"As I'm destined to be it seems. Beside the many men in my life, directing and guiding them to stay on the right path" the brunette sighed in pity to herself.

"It's difficult being the voice of reason, all the while sneaking information behind their backs to the enemy. Such a dirty job for one Princess alone" the giggling of one trainer made it hard for the slightly taller Princess contain her own amusement.

"Oh you think I have the dirty job between us?" green orbs racked down the ever dishevelled attire of one animal worker. "I'd hope to see you in something a little…well more Anna. A gown or something that fits the curves I know you hide under those furs" Irena teased lightly. Anna just looked at herself with confusion.

"I do wear formal stuff…just not outside so much. Can't let Kristoff see me, he might think I'm too clean or not working enough…"

"Of course. I would rather believe the Queen doesn't like to have others see you in those clothes" Irena watched those sparkling eyes lock onto her with a fierce look. Anna had certainly grown up since their days in the Isles.

"You would be right" Anna grinned "She doesn't like it. My body is for her eyes only and she takes great pains to keep it that way" Irena couldn't explain it nor did she want to delve deeper into the tone of voice Anna just used to describe that mental picture; an unconscious shiver ran down her spine. She wisely left that area of conversation when she saw the arrival of one KristoffBjorgman, Head Guard at the castle and fellow animal trainer. His presence did little to settle her growing nerves; the privacy still given to them despite his arrival was respectable but the Princess thought to get on with it.

"By your presence I guess my ship is nearly ready Kristoff?" Anna only seemed to notice him when the words were directed over her shoulder. The girl smiled politely to her cousin who only nodded his head.

"I guess that means you'll be leaving now" teal eyes looked up into gentle green once more. Irena couldn't help but smile.

"There is still some…things to be done before we can set sail. I don't want this to be a tearful goodbye Anna, at least not yet" the two women moved together to embrace tightly, the fear of never seeing the other again was a very real possibility but they couldn't dwell on the future that wasn't certain.

Kristoff watched in silence with a bored expression. Women were too expressive for his liking. They always had something just below the surface; never really showing their real colours until the last possible second. His thoughts were cut short when he saw the Princess whisper something into his cousin's ear. Eyes narrowed as giggles came with the females separating.

"Kristoff would you be a dear sweet cousin of mine and make sure Irena gets off safely? Please?" Anna turned her shining eyes his way; he sighed in further annoyance. An eye roll was enough of an answer for the redhead as she giggled once more.

"Where are you running off to in such a hurry?" the male grumbled with folded arms; Anna just gave a small wave goodbye as she passed him with a slight jump in her step.

"Elsa's calling me"

"Anna wait" the Princess held out a hand as if the gesture would actually stop the younger girl.

"Yes?"  
"Tell me, truthfully as your friend and closest thing I have to a real sister" Irena said as she looked into deep emotional eyes. "…Elsa isn't the villain everyone thinks she is, right?" when Anna smiled her trademark peaceful grin, Irena nearly sighed with relief. A shrill whistle called forth the trainers trusty stead and the two watched as Anna mounted up on her ever fierce white reindeer.  
"I can't do that Irena. Elsa is a murderer, usurper and really a villainess. She's killed hundreds of men; literally in cold blood. I've seen it" Anna's face was almost happy as she remembered times within the past two years in Arendelle. "But you don't have to worry or anything. She won't touch the Isles or hurt anyone else. She won't do anything. I promise"

"You're sure?" the Princess was very doubtful.

"Yip, because Elsa only does that when I ask her to"

The First Princess of the Southern Isles had never known a scarier sight, than that of the redheaded woman before her; smiling brightly.

* * *

Her fingernail traced an outline on the frosted windows, blue eyes never leaving the port. Sails opened with a flourish as the wind caught their descent just at the perfect moment to get the large vessel moving against the oncoming tide. Elsa gave a deep exhale of mist. Finally that cursed thing was leaving. All the spiteful rats in their place for the long voyage home; a journey she hoped was filled with thunder storms and rouge waves.

"If nature won't hear my plea then I'll give you a send-off to remember…" the Queen was about to weave her magic when the door creaked. The arrival of her feisty companion did little to quench her desire for mayhem.

"Elsa, I hope you're not planning to sink any ships now, are you?" Anna posed in the middle of the bedroom, hands firmly on hips.

"I never plan such spontaneous feelings. If I want to sink a ship…any ship I like it better if it was on a whim. More pleasure in the screams that way" she grinned darkly at the mere thought of those sailors being taken to their watery graves out in the open ocean.

"You will not be drowning poor souls in another icy storm. Nor creating icebergs for them to crash into then mysteriously have the entire ship disappear" Orbs left the scenery to take in the trainer standing there as though she actually held some sort of authority. It made Elsa giggle.

"And you are going to stop me? How do you plan to do that Anna?" the girl in question just stood there a moment to think it over.

"I might have an idea" she closed the distance between them slowly, until they were chest to chest. "You weave your wintery ice through your fingertips…it comes in swirls of wind and glossy snowflakes of unparalleled design" leather gloved hands took Elsa's firmly, lifting them up to eye level. She started to caress them, feeling over the slender digits; the perfectly fined nails and soft skin of her palm. The movement was almost hypnotising. "You whisper the chill into everything with your soft breath…" pink lips barely touched their lighter toned counterpart with the words. Anna didn't bring herself up high enough to fully lock the two in a much needed kiss as she didn't want the Queen distracted too quickly. Elsa was fighting the urge to close her eyes and give in to the desire her lovely thing was teasing her with. Teal eyes flashed with playfulness.

"I also know you cannot control your magic when you're not rightfully focused" swiftly the trainer removed her gloves and dropped them to the floor soon followed by her heavy fur jacket. Cold hands were grasped tightly as Elsa moaned from the feel of heated palms. The tingling sensation one gets from freezing ice to burning warmth sent gooseflesh over her skin. Elsa loved that feeling. She couldn't get enough of it. Her eyes snapped wide when she felt soft hot skin moving beneath her fingers.

Anna was teasing her hands down a toned stomach ever so slowly, knowing that a twitch would soon take the Queen into frenzy like state. The redhead knew exactly what buttons, in what order to send her lover just balancing on the edge of the abyss. Only then would she send the ruler screaming with one word escaping from her lips; her name. Before Elsa had the chance to realise just what she'd been given, her hands were removed quickly and the thin fabric of Anna's shirt had fallen down. The Snow Queen growled lowly.

"You are teasing me…"

"I am. Just to see how focused you are on me and not that ship out there. I don't want to compete for your eyes" Anna whispered, her breath the oxygen the blonde so desperately needed. They were still inches apart and it was beginning to annoy the Queen. She didn't like to be teased; she didn't like to be played with. Anna knew to whom she belonged but at the same time, she just couldn't help pushing the boundaries. When she saw the redhead was about to turn away she growled. Grabbing the girls right arm in her own she switched their position and pressed Anna's front into the chilling glass, earning a very satisfying hiss. Elsa grinned into the girl's hair as she trapped her with her body.

"I don't know if you deserve this. Not after what your little 'friend' tried to do to me"

"Nothing you couldn't handle my Queen" Anna's breath fogged up the glass with every word. "In comparison to what he left with, I'd say there was a clear victor"

"There is no victor because there is no challenge. The day someone of real worth tries to take you, I will freeze this world like Hell below us" Elsa's dead voice sent shivers down Anna's spine; or was it the hand that snaked it's was under her shirt and grasped a pebbled breast firmly. She massaged the flesh as she continued to speak. "A Prince thought you weren't mine, Anna. What have you to say to that?"

"It's not true" she groaned out before taking a much needed breath. "I need you Elsa" the words seemed to do little to ease the Ice Queens annoyance.

"Do you need him also? You had me spare his life…why? What emotions do you feel so strongly for him over me?" she squeezed the breast harder as to entice an answer from the girl.

"What use was he to me, even when he had his mind?" Anna groaned out. The question got her a moment of breathing room, to which she used. "He wanted me to be weak, a piece of decoration to show whenever he pleased. I am not a weak woman and I will not be treated like one" the redhead ground out the words forcefully with conviction. She was turned around instantly to peer into ocean blue irises. Elsa moved her free hand going south along the open skin; she didn't stop when she reached the obstruction of cloth either.

"Then tell me, Anna. What is your worth to me?" despite her accusing tone, Elsa was relishing the moment. That spark had ignited to embers, just a little more and a flame would come to life.

Anna shivered hard at the feel of Elsa's hand only a thin fabric away from her centre. She had to try and breathe through the mere thought of what was to come. The question still needed to be answered and she knew nothing would happen if she didn't say something. But Anna always had the answer to this question. She never needed to think about it as it came naturally as breathing as difficult as that was then.

"You want what's within me. Something no one else has ever had" blue eyes became darker as pupils dilated. Elsa's arousal was blatantly obvious and Anna smirked at her work. "Let me prove it your Majesty" with that the reindeer trainer placed her hand on the opening of the ice dress. Like The Queens usual ice dresses it was split down the front to show off her navel and Anna took full advantage of it. Swirling her fingertips around a little to get her idea across, Anna pressed her palm against the ice like material, smirking as she felt it melt away.

It was their little game. Elsa was the cold; Anna was the heat. Together they burned. Where ever she placed her hands the dress disintegrated into nothing, leaving only skin on skin and pleasure filled moans. But Elsa had a bad habit of leaving the total removal of the garment to Anna, who loved to often leave the job unfinished. She did so as her hands wove their way across pale skin, revealing a toned stomach, perfectly curved waist and voluptuous breasts. The one tiny bit of ice Anna refused to touch was that at the peak of her mounds, a place she always left alone; what fun was there without a little anger in Elsa's desperation to be touched.

"You are paying coy again Anna" the empowering tone of the Queen assaulted the girl's ears.

"Only because I know you love it, my Queen" she grinned in return before finally doing what she hadn't all day; press her lips to the delectable set before her. Their kiss was passionate and very dominating on Elsa's end. As she forced her way into the girl's mouth she pressed their bodies ever closer, the result was Anna moaning into the kiss when the monarch finally reached beyond her undergarments and teased her opening. Happy with Elsa's state of undress she quickly became focused on removing her own. The blonde was more than happy to let her break nearly all contact in favour of removing her attire but it took too much time and Elsa wanted Anna now. Without warning she thrust her fingers up into the girl's hot core causing both of them to groan at the heat. With her magic tingling about at her fingertips, Elsa didn't give Anna any time to adjust as she started a very fast pace.

The redhead felt her legs weaken almost instantly, she grabbed onto anything to keep herself upright and the fingers deep within her; that collectively was Elsa. With every upwards thrust her back was pressed against the frosted glass and every downward one had her clit pressed against the Queen's thumb. Anna was trapped within a frozen cyclone of emotions; and she loved every burning moment of it.

"What would your friends think if they saw you Anna?" Elsa's ghost like voice breathed into her ear. "Would they be horrified to see this? You, soaking at my touch; begging me for release?" Anna could feel the spring building within her. Eyes tightly shut as she tried to gain the oxygen she desperately needed. "How do you think they would feel? One who desperately wanted you for himself and the one who sees nothing more than the innocence of a child?"

"Are you going to spout words or fuck me Elsa? Because I don't think you can do both effectively" her voice was course and eyes angry. Anna didn't want to think of anything other than the woman bringing her pleasure. Her little outburst compelled the blonde to shift her body closer, the contact making them both moan as her pace quickened. Normally Elsa would bring Anna to her heights after fully enjoying her time but she was angry. This wasn't one for love; it was possession.

Teal eyes opened with a perfectly timed upward force, the Queen curled her fingers to scrap ice covered nails down the inside of her walls. The ripple effect sent the girl beyond the edge and into stars. Her body convulsed in spasms as wave after wave went through her. Elsa had to brace the limp body against her all the while leaving her fingers buried deep; an egotistical smirk was plastered across her face. The redhead all but collapsed, her head falling forward to rest against a sharp collarbone as both woman breathed heavily to catch their breath.

"You take pride in doing that to me don't you?" Elsa had to chuckle at the mumbled voice in her shoulder.

"No one else can"

"True. No one else can say they have my heart either" Anna managed to lift her head before placing a soft peck to a pale cheek. "I care for Hans only in the memories of our childhood together and for his sister. Had I let you kill him she wouldn't be so willing to be your spy or appease their brother, the King. You really must think these things through Elsa. I cannot do it all for you"

"She has little use for me now anyway" Anna tried to glare at the older woman as cold fingers were finally removed from her core. A shiver passed through her.

"No killing her. I have few friends as it is and snowmen can't fill that gap no matter much you want them to" The Queen looked away to contain her annoyance.

"Because it would bring war to Arendelle, I'll consider letting her live…" she was interrupted by a giggling redhead who only then managed to find her feet. Standing properly once more the trainer snaked her arms round bare shoulders and pressed their naked bodies together.

"You'll leave her alone because I tell you to" she placed a gently kiss on Elsa's lips before continuing. "Just like you will leave that wall down from today"

"Why would I do that?" Elsa raised an eyebrow in question. Anna simply traced a finger down the stubborn jaw before smiling.

"Arendelle can survive on its own now. We have done everything we can. I'm sure they might even enjoy the warmth summer would bring" Anna smiled at the unhappy look the blonde wore at that comment but she continued anyway. "I think it's time the rest of the world felt your power; I can't keep you all to myself forever"

"I would claim otherwise my little pet. You are mine from now till eternity" Elsa leaned in to kiss the girl in her arms.

"And you are all mine"

* * *

**And that's it folks. 17 chapters for my first story; Not bad if I do say so myself. I really do apologize that I couldn't keep to my promise of a chapter every week like in the beginning but life got in the way. This one would've been up much sooner if stupid stuff hadn't happened…..and doing it without a Beta is hard too (so spelling mistakes are on me).**

**Anyway! Let me know what you guys think. I did kind of leave the ending open in a sense that if I did come back to this I have something to work with. But for now this world is done. I have other things to write, like my HP stories that really need to be posted soon…people are breathing down my neck. **

**Midmoon Kitsune out!**


End file.
